Holding On
by othlvr16
Summary: Samantha is almost 16 years old. Her birth mother Rebecca commited Suicide and now Sam is on the run. Will Brooke find her and bring her home? If she does, can these two women get back to the way they used to be or will they have to start all over again.
1. Running

**A/N-It's me again. I know I probably shouldn't start another story but I think I can manage it. This idea had been floating in my head for a couple weeks now. This is another Brooke and Sam story but hopefully you will like the idea.**

* * *

I'm walking to the bus stop with my iPod in my hands and the ear buds in my ears. I'm listening to Avril Lavigne's Keep Holding On. Honestly, it's not the music I am used to but all I am trying to do is get the thoughts out of my head.

"_You hit the jackpot with my daughter"_

When Victoria told that to me I knew that. I'm not a complete idiot. Part of me always knew that. I guess mostly because I read that book, An Unkindness of Ravens. It's funny how you can learn about a person without actually meeting them. I knew that I judged Brooke right away. I probably shouldn't have.

"_My home is your home now Sam and it's going to be that way as long as you want it to be"_

I was scared before she said those words. For the first time ever I actually cooked someone breakfast. I'm not really into all that sentimental crap but I actually liked doing that for Brooke. I thought it was funny that Brooke thought I was in trouble, any other time then that she would have been right. When I heard that message I knew that I was going back to the pound. It surprised me that Brooke didn't care what the message said. She wanted me. I've never felt wanted before.

"_I want to adopt you"_

5 words that could've literally changed my life, of course I was dealing with the fact that my birth mother was somewhat a part of my life. When Brooke asked me I told her yes. I really did want it to happen but a part of me thinks that she just asked me because she was scared that she was going to lose me. She was happy but I was conflicted. Part of me wanted it to happen but the other part of wanted to get to know my real mom.

"_You'll always be a Davis to me"_

Those words made me cry. The idea of being a Davis and not a Walker was perfect. I was still confused. When Brooke walked into the room that night I knew what was going to happen. All she was doing was the best for me. Even though the situation sucked, she was right. I couldn't stay with Brooke if I was confused. That night I left and I knew my world would change forever.

"_I love you"_

I have always had a hard time hearing those words and an even harder time saying those words. When I was standing by the front door saying my goodbyes Brooke said those words and I said them back. I think it might have shocked Brooke that I said them because I never utter those words. I have too many issues with love. I did love her, hell I still do but I never said it before then and I wish I had.

* * *

This damn song that I am listening to is not helping me at all. It reminds me of Brooke.

"_You're not alone, together we stand, I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand"_

"_So far away, I wish you were here, before it's too late this could all disappear, before the doors close and it comes to an end with you by my side I will fight and defend"_

* * *

I put the iPod in my pocket and look at my phone. Apparently I have like 10 new text messages. All of them are from Brooke. I guess she knows what happened. My birth mother Rebecca well she committed suicide, god only knows why but being me I couldn't handle it. Normally, I probably would go see Brooke but we have been distant lately. We sort of lost touch only give each other a few phone calls every now and then. So, here I am at the bus stop waiting for the bus to do what I do best. Run.

* * *

The bus arrived a little bit ago and I am looking out the window to the sign that says Now Leaving Tree Hill. I pull out my phone and text Brooke because knowing her she is probably freaking out. I send her the text… **I'm fine don't worry. I'm not your problem. Quit texting.**

I am pretty sure those words will piss her off but I couldn't think of anything else to text.

Charlotte North Carolina here I come.

* * *

**A/N-This whole chapter is in Sam's POV. If you like it and want me to continue please tell me. All I need is one to say yes and I will work on the next chapter.**


	2. Being Worried

**A/N-Here is another chapter. Everyone wanted me to continue so enjoy. This one is in Brooke's POV. ****Haylee ****your questions will be answered in this chapter. Hope you enjoy reading this chapter.**

* * *

A lot has changed in 7 months. My mother finally said words that I have wanted to hear my entire life. I went to LA and told Julian that I loved him. There still is something missing in my life. I had it for awhile, almost a year but that didn't quite work out. Sam left 7 months ago and I fell like a piece of my heart is missing. We don't stay in touch like we used to and it makes me sad. Part of it is my fault, I Iost her. I lost my daughter or would've been if I hadn't encouraged her to spend time with her birth mother.

* * *

So, here I am at my store which now has clothes in it. I look at the shelves and it has my new line inspired by Sam and it brings tears in my eyes. I can't dwell on that though. I really hope she is happy.

I hear the bell above the door ring and Haley walks in. She looks a little worried which in turn makes me worried.

"Haley, what's a matter" I ask wanting to get some information.

"Have you seen the paper?" She asks.

"No, but I was going to"

"Have you talked to Sam lately?" She asks.

She is mentioning Sam and the paper. This really can't be good. My Sam is in trouble. I hope not.

"Not for awhile, why is she in trouble or something?" I ask seeing the look in her eyes causes me to hold my breath.

"Read" She says while handing me the paper.

I look at the paper and start reading.

**Local Woman Found Dead in Home**

_The body of Rebecca Dennis was found last Thursday from what looked like an apparent suicide. Friends of the deceased where worried when she didn't show up for work. Rebecca apparently suffers from Bipolar disorder otherwise known as manic depression. Rebecca also has a 15 year old daughter, Samantha Walker but we were unable to track her down for comments._

I quickly pull out my phone and text Sam. She always answers me. I look at Haley and she looks just as worried as I am.

"Where do you think she is?" she asks.

I used to be able to figure her out but I don't know anymore.

"I'm not sure but she will probably run" I say hoping to god that it isn't true.

* * *

I close my shop because I am not in the mood to deal with strangers right now. I send Sam more texts because she won't answer me. Haley and I sit in silence waiting for Sam to respond. I'm glad that Haley cares for her like I do. I call Julian and my mother telling them what is going on and asked them to call me if they heard from her.

"I'm scared Haley. She always texts me back" I say with tears forming in my eyes.

"It will be okay Brooke, you know Sam better than any of us"

"I know that's what scares me"

I hear my phone go off signaling that I have a text message. It better be her.

I look at the message and it's from Sam. I read out loud so Haley can hear… **I'm fine don't worry. I'm not your problem. Quit texting.**

She has to know that those words would piss me off. I'm always going to worry.

"I can't believe her" I say getting angry.

"Brooke, calm down. We know that she is okay"

"But for how long? She's running and I can feel it" I say hoping to calm my nerves which of course doesn't work.

"Let's think. If she isn't with you where would she be? Who would she go to?"

"I used to be good at this. Where the hell would she go?" I mumble to myself.

* * *

I'm thinking about all the conversations that I have had with Samantha but one particular one is stuck in my head.

"_What are you so gloomy about?" _

"_Jack found a foster home. He's leaving today. He's moving to Charlotte" _

"_I'm sorry. I know it's hard" _

I also remembering getting into a conversation about Julian and the words that came out of Sam's mouth was true. I was afraid.

"_I know he loves you. I know to follow my heart instead of locking it away. I know if I could I would go with Jack"_

* * *

"Brooke. Earth to Brooke" Haley says trying to get my attention.

I look at Haley and I realize that I know where Sam is.

"Haley, I know where she is. I have to go" I say while grabbing my purse and walking away.

"Where are you going?" my best friend asks.

"I'm going to Charlotte"

* * *

**A/N-We found out what happened to Rebecca in more detail. Will Brooke be able to bring Sam home? The chapters after these will be in Normal POV. I loved all of your guys' reviews. They made me write this chapter quickly. I am also working on chapter three as we speak. So stay tuned. The next chapter we explore more of the Jack and Sam relationship.**


	3. Bringing Sam Home

**A/N-This chapter took longer than expected and I apologize. I took a break and watched the UFC Brock Lesnar-Frank Mir fight on Pay-Per view. It was a great fight. Anyway here is the new chapter. Enjoy**

* * *

Sam is now in Charlotte. She walks up to Jack's house and is greeted by an eager teenage boy. Jack got a haircut and Sam has got to say he looks better this way.

"Hey" Sam says while walking up the front porch steps.

"I missed you" Jack replies with a grin.

"I missed you too" Sam says and smiles.

"Come inside" Jack offers and Jack and her walk inside the house.

Sam looks around the house and notices that Jack's things are everywhere but mostly she senses that it is homey.

"You do live in a barn don't you?" Sam asks with a smile.

"What can I say my parents don't set cleaning rules like Brooke did" Jack says.

Sam looks at him sadly.

"I'm sorry Sam. I shouldn't have mentioned her"

"It's okay. It's a free country" Sam says while she sits on the couch.

"I'm also sorry about what happened to your mom" Jack says sincerely.

"She's not my mom. Rebecca was not a mother to me" Sam says angrily.

"Sorry" Jack replies.

"No worries. So, how does it feel?" Sam asks her best friend.

"How does what feel?"

"Being adopted, Jack" Sam says.

"It feels great. I finally get out from underneath my brother but Sam you could feel great too"

"I know that Jack but I made a choice and now I have to live with it" Sam says getting angry again.

"Sorry. I have an idea on how to get your mind off of things" Jack says with a smirk.

"And what would that be friend of mine?" Sam asks intrigued.

"We are going to the beach to swim" Jack says while getting up.

"You just want to see me in a bikini" Sam replies with a smirk.

"Yes, but I also want to hang out with my best friend. Now go get changed" Jack orders.

"Bossy, I like it" Sam replies while laughing her way to the bathroom to change.

* * *

Jack moves into the kitchen to see his adopted mother in the kitchen.

"Sam, get here?" She asks.

"Yeah, she's changing" Jack replies while grabbing an apple off of the counter.

"Does anyone know she's here?"

"My guess is no but it shouldn't take Brooke too long to figure it out" Jack says.

"Alright but if she doesn't I will have to call someone"

"I know mom. We are heading to the beach we should be home in a few hours"

"Alright, have fun"

* * *

Jack leaves the kitchen and walks into Sam coming out of the bathroom. Sam is wearing her bikini with swimming trunks. Her bikini is a light blue with purple polka dots. Jack is left there speechless.

"Dude, it's just a swimsuit" Sam says while forcing Jack to look up.

"Sorry. This makes you look hot" Jack says drooling.

"Thanks. I guess" Sam says.

"When did you get the tattoo and what the hell is it?" Jack asks while examining it a little more.

Sam's tattoo is placed by her hip.

"It's a flaming heart and I got it about a month after I left Brooke's"

"It's cool"

"Can you change so we can go to the beach?"

"Right, I'll just be a few minutes" Jack says while running up the stairs.

A few minutes later Jack comes down the stairs and Sam and him leave to go to the beach.

* * *

Brooke's car pulls up to the driveway of Jack's parents' house.

"I'm glad Sam told me where Jack lived when he left. I just hope they still live here" Brooke says to herself while walking out of her car.

Brooke walks up the steps and knocks on the door. Jack's mother answers the door.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Um, I hope so. My name is Brooke Davis and I'm looking for Sam" Brooke says with hopefulness in her voice.

"Right, come on in. Jack and Sam are at the beach but they should be here in a little while" Jack's mother says while walking into her house with Brooke quickly following.

"How is she?" Brooke asks while sitting on the couch.

"I didn't really see her but I could tell by her voice that she isn't okay"

"She's with Jack. She'll be okay with him" Brooke says with worry still in her voice.

"I can call Jack and have them come home"

"No, don't. If I know Sam and she finds out I'm here she will run" Brooke says knowing exactly what Sam would do.

* * *

At the beach Jack and Sam are lying on their towels soaking in the sun. They were swimming for a little while but decided they wanted to tan instead.

"You know, I really missed hanging out with you" Sam says while taking a drink from her water bottle.

"I missed hanging out with you too Sam" Jack says while looking over at Sam.

"So, does your mom still think I'm your girlfriend?" Sam asks with a smile.

"Sort of, I just don't know what we are" Jack says unsure of himself.

"I don't know either. I don't know how it's going to work. I never had a long distance relationship before" Sam says while sitting up.

"We could try it if you want. I would never hurt you Sam" Jack says with all honesty.

"I want to try too" Sam says while leaning closer to Jack.

Jack pulls Sam closer to him and he kisses her. After the kiss Sam pulls away and looks at Jack.

"That was nice" Sam says with a smile.

"Yes, it was. I think we should head out" Jack says.

"Way to ruin the moment Jack" Sam says while laughing.

"No, it's just the sun is setting and it is going to get cold pretty quick" Jack replies back with a smile.

"Alright, let's go" Sam says while picking up her towel.

Jack does the same and walks with Sam towards his house.

* * *

Jack and Sam are approaching Jack's house when Sam sees a familiar car.

"She's here" Sam whispers.

"Oh" Jack says not surprised at all.

"Did you call her?" Sam accuses.

"No, but Sam you need to give Brooke more credit. Go and face her and don't run" Jack orders.

"When did you become so confident?" Sam asks.

"When I saw you again" Jack says with a smile.

"Quite the charmer" Sam says laughing.

"We should head in" Jack says while walking towards the door.

"God help me" Sam whispers while following Jack inside.

* * *

Brooke looks over to the front door and sees Sam in her bikini and Jack right next to her. She notices that they are holding hands but decided to bring that issue up later.

"Hi, Sam" Brooke says quietly.

"Hi" Sam whispers.

"Jack, maybe we should give these guys a few minutes" Jack's mom says while ushering her son out of the room.

* * *

Sam and Brooke sat in the living room in silence, until Sam spoke up.

"I told you I was fine" Sam practically yells.

"First of all, don't yell at me. Second of all, you are obviously not fine" Brooke says trying not to get angry.

Sam rolls her eyes at Brooke trying to be motherly towards her.

"You read the paper" Sam says.

Brooke shakes her head yes.

"I'm just surprised you didn't tell me. I know we haven't really been in touch but I would've liked to have found out by you" Brooke says calmly while looking straight in Sam's eyes.

"There wasn't much to say. Rebecca killed herself it's as simple as that. I found her, called the cops and I took off" Sam says while gazing at the floor.

"She's your mom, Sam I know you are hurt"

"She is not my mother. I don't have one" Sam screams.

"Calm down, Samantha" Brooke says sternly.

"Don't call me Samantha. What the hell do you want anyway?" Sam questions.

"I'm going to excuse the language but I am here to bring you home"

"I don't have a home and I sure as hell not going with you"

Brooke stands up and moves over next to Sam. To her surprise Sam didn't move.

"I will tell you what. If you don't come home with me I am going to call someone to get you" Brooke says seriously.

Sam looks at her in disbelief.

"You are seriously giving me an ultimatum" Sam says.

"If that is what it takes, then I will" Brooke says sternly.

Sam takes a deep breath. Brooke smirks a little bit because she knows what is going to happen.

"I don't like you right now" Sam says quietly.

"I think I will be okay with that" Brooke says with happiness that Sam just rolls her eyes to.

"I'm going to change" Sam says while getting up.

"Nice tattoo" Brooke says with a smirk.

Sam made her way to the bathroom with her bag but not before mumbling whatever to Brooke.

* * *

Brooke is waiting in her car for Sam to say goodbye to Jack. Sam's bags are already in the car.

"Time to say goodbye again" Jack says.

"Yeah, well at least you know where to call me" Sam says with a slight smile.

"It's a good thing because I really would like to call my girlfriend" Jack says with a smile on his face.

Sam looks at Brooke in the car and sees that she is watching them. She turns her attention back to Jack.

"I should probably go" Sam says.

"I would kiss you right now but Brooke is watching" Jack says.

"I don't care if she is or not" Sam says with a smile.

Jack leans in and kisses Sam. They were interrupted when Brooke honked the horn in her car. Jack and Sam pull away and smile at each other.

"Bye Jack"

"Bye Sam"

Sam gets into the car and Brooke smiles at her.

"You kiss Jack now" Brooke asks.

Sam looks at her and rolls her eyes. She pulls out her iPod and put the ear buds in her ears.

* * *

Sam and Brooke are almost home and Brooke can hear the song that Sam is currently listening to.

_I don't need to be anything other than a prison guard's son  
I don't need to be anything other than a specialist's son  
I don't have to be anyone other than a birth of two souls in one  
Part of where I'm going is knowing where I'm coming from_

_I don't want to be anything other than what I've been trying to be lately  
All I have to do is think of me and I have peace of mind  
I'm tired of looking 'round rooms wondering what I gotta do  
Or who I'm supposed to be  
I don't want to be anything other than me_

_I'm surrounded by liars everywhere I turn  
I'm surrounded by imposters everywhere I turn  
I'm surrounded by a identity crisis everywhere I turn  
Am I the only one to notice?  
I can't be the only one who's learned_

_I don't want to be anything other than what I've been trying to be lately  
All I have to do is think of me and I have peace of mind  
I'm tired of looking 'round rooms wondering what I gotta do  
Or who I'm supposed to be  
I don't want to be anything other than me_

_Can I have everyone's attention please  
if you're not like this and that  
You're gonna have to leave  
I came from the mountain, the crust of creation  
My whole situation made from clay, dust, stone  
And now I'm telling everybody_

_I don't want to be anything other than what I've been trying to be lately  
All I have to do is think of me and I have peace of mind  
I'm tired of looking 'round rooms wondering what I gotta to do  
Or who I'm supposed to be  
I don't want to be anything other than me_

_I don't want to be anything other than what I've been trying to be lately  
All I have to do is think of me and I have peace of mind  
I'm tired of looking 'round rooms wondering what I gotta to do  
Or who I'm supposed to be  
I don't want to be anything other than me  
I don't want to be... hey yeaaah  
I don't want to be... hey yeaaah  
I don't want to be_

After the song ended Brooke can hear silence meaning that it was the last song that was on Sam's playlist. She looks over and sees that Sam is sleeping and Brooke smiles at her. Brooke passes the sign that says Now Entering Tree Hill.

"Welcome home, Sam" Brooke whispers.

* * *

**A/N-Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was longer than my other ones and I plan on having them long depending on how this story unfolds. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**


	4. Silence

**A/N-I am glad you guys really like this story. I love writing it. Here is the next chapter, enjoy**

* * *

Since Sam came back to live with Brooke things have been tough for the both of them. Sam won't talk to Brooke and Brooke is getting frustrated. What's really pissing Brooke off is the fact that she will talk to everyone except for her. Brooke can't help but think that she did something wrong.

Sam is lying in her bedroom listening to her music. She got home from school awhile ago. Brooke walks into her room because Sam left the door open. Brooke sees that Sam won't even acknowledge her and she just sighs loudly. Sam takes an ear bud out of her ear and looks at Brooke.

"You have been here for 2 weeks and you still haven't unpacked" Brooke says while glancing at Sam's bags on the floor.

Sam just rolls her eyes and hops off of her bed and dumps out her bags and kicks her clothes all over the floor and walks out of her room.

"That's nice Sam, really nice" Brooke says annoyed.

* * *

Brooke walks out of the room and noticed that Sam left the house. Brooke looks out the window and realized that Sam was sitting on the porch. Brooke walks out onto the porch as well.

Brooke sits down next to Sam trying again to get her to talk to her. Sam looks at Brooke and sighs.

"Sam, you haven't said one word to me in 2 weeks. Did I do something wrong? Are you still mad that I brought you home? What is it?"

Sam gets up and walks to the door. Brooke lets out a sigh and for the first time in 2 weeks Brooke hears a whisper from Sam.

"It's not you. It's not you"

Sam walks inside and Brooke smiles for the first time in 2 weeks.

* * *

Sam's cell phone goes off and she answers it while going into her now messy room.

"_Hello"_

"_Miss Walker, I'm calling to inform you of your next appointment with Doctor Skye"_

"_Oh, I forgot about that. When is it?"_

"_Tomorrow morning"_

"_Thanks"_

"_Looking forward to seeing you Samantha"_

"_Yeah"_

Sam hangs up her phone and walks out of her bedroom and notices someone opening up the front door. A familiar looking figure walks into the house. Sam runs and gives him a hug.

"Well, hey there Sampson" Julian says while returning the hug.

"I missed you" Sam mumbles.

"I missed you too" Julian replies.

Brooke walks into the house and sees Julian and she smiles.

"Hey there beautiful" Julian says while walking closer to Brooke.

"Hi boyfriend" Brooke replies with a smirk.

Sam notices what is about to happen and decides to be her sarcastic self and say a few comments.

"I'm leaving use protection" Sam says while walking to the door.

"Samantha!" Brooke exclaims but Sam just leaves the house.

"How are you doing?" Julian asks Brooke.

"At least she is talking now but she still is very distant" Brooke replies.

"When did she start talking to you?" Julian asks.

"A few minutes ago" Brooke says.

"At least it's a start right?"

"Yeah it is but there is something that she isn't telling me"

"How do you know?"

"Call it a mother's intuition" Brooke replies.

* * *

Sam finds herself at River Court. What she didn't expect to see was a now 6 year old Jamie and his mother. Jamie notices Sam right away and runs to her screaming.

"Sam" Jamie screams happily.

"Hey buddy" Sam replies as Haley makes her way over.

"Have you talked to Brooke yet?" Haley says with a hint of anger.

"Why aren't you talking to Aunt Brooke?" Jamie asks not knowing the situation.

"It's complicated buddy and yes Haley I talked to her earlier" Sam replies to the both of them.

"How much?" Haley asks and Sam just rolls her eyes.

"Jamie, why don't you go shoot some hoops so I can talk to your mom" Sam asks her buddy.

"Okay" Jamie says while walking away from the two women.

Haley and Sam make their way to the bench and sit down.

"I need to ask you for a favor Haley" Sam says.

"What kind of favor?"

"A favor that can get me out of the house for at least an hour"

"You have an appointment don't you?" Haley asks knowing the answer.

"Yeah"

"Sam, why don't you just tell Brooke?"

"Because I can't and I won't" Sam replies with a nasty tone.

"Sam, it's nothing to be ashamed of"

"I'm not ashamed but I also don't want Brooke to know" Sam says with a hint of sadness.

"I'll see what I can do…So have you been writing?" Haley asks while Sam shakes her head.

"Not for 7 months. I sort of lost my inspiration"

"I get that but somehow I get the feeling that Brooke was the one that gave you that"

Samantha just smirks at Haley's comment.

"Rumor around school is that you might take your teaching job back"

Haley smiles a little.

"I've been thinking about it. I really miss it. I just don't know if I should accept it"

"You once said to stand up for what we believe in no matter what right?" Sam asks.

"Yeah"

"You're a great teacher Haley so stand up for yourself" Sam replies with a smile.

"I'll think about it" Haley replies to Sam who is looking at her watch.

"You late for something"

"Um, no Jack is suppose to call me soon"

"Brooke told me you were kissing him" Haley replies with a grin.

"I'm not having this conversation with you" Sam replies with a grin herself.

"I have to get Jamie home so I will see you tomorrow" Haley says while winking at Sam.

"Thank-you" Sam replies knowing what Haley meant.

* * *

Haley and Jamie walk off of the court and Sam's phone goes off.

"_Hello Jack"_

"_Hey Sammy"_

"_Why did you have to call me today?"_

"_I wanted to hear your voice"_

"_Well you did"_

"_Yes I did"_

"_You are a weirdo Jack do you know that?"_

"_I do now"_

"_I wish I was there with you"_

"_So, do I but summer is coming up and we can totally hang out then" Jack says knowing what Sam was going to say._

"_We will be kissing to you moron"_

"_I know. I gotta go Sam, talk to you soon"_

"_Okay, bye"_

Sam hangs up her phone and walks home. Not talking to Brooke took a lot out of her so when she arrived home she went straight to bed.

* * *

The next morning Haley conveniently called Brooke and asked Sam to go over to her house. Sam now had a reason to leave the house.

Sam walked into the office and sat in the waiting room shortly, after her name was called and she walked into the office that had the name Doctor Skye on it.

Sam sat down on the couch and waited for the Doctor to speak.

"Good morning Sam" Doctor Skye says with a smile.

"Morning" Sam replies.

"So, at our last session we talked about your writing and how that gets most of your feelings out but what do you want to talk about today?"

"Brooke" Sam replies.

* * *

**A/N-There it is. So, Sam finally talked to Brooke just a little bit and she is in therapy and Brooke doesn't know. Haley was offered her job back. Should she accept it? (What do u guys think?) Julian and Brooke are also growing strong.**


	5. Therapy

**A/N-This is the chapter where we find out how Sam ended up in therapy. We also see Sam and Brooke come to terms with what happened. Enjoy!!!!**

* * *

Sam is still sitting in Doctor Skye's office.

"Sam, have you thought about telling Brooke what you told me?" Doctor Skye asks.

"No, I hurt her too much and I can't do that again" Sam replies honestly.

"Well Sam what I want to do is see you and Brooke at the next meeting"

Sam looks up at Doctor Skye in shock.

"No, she doesn't even know I see you or why?"

"Maybe it's time you tell her"

Sam gets up and leaves to schedule her next appointment.

* * *

Haley is at home talking with Jamie in the kitchen. There was a knock on the door and Jamie runs to answer it.

"Aunt Brooke" Jamie screams as she pulls him into a hug.

"Hey buddy, is your mom and Sam here?" Brooke asks while setting the boy down.

"Momma is but Sam isn't. I haven't seen her today" Jamie says while running into the kitchen.

Brooke follows him into the kitchen. She seemed to be a little mad.

"Haley, where is Sam?" Brooke asks with one eyebrow raised.

Haley looked at Brooke with sadness.

"Um…I can't tell you. I promised her I wouldn't" Haley said with sadness.

"Haley, I don't care if you promised her. I need to know where Sam is at all times" Brooke says in a worried way.

Sam walks into the kitchen.

"I'm right here" Sam replies.

"What is going on Sam? I know you weren't here a few minutes ago" Brooke says looking at Sam.

"I'm going to let you talk, come on Jamie" Haley says.

Jamie leaves the room and Haley walks past Sam and whispers in her ear…

"Tell her Sam. She has a right to know"

Brooke sat down in the chair and Sam sat right beside her.

"Sam, where did you go?"

"I was seeing Doctor Skye" Sam replied.

"You saw a doctor. Is something wrong?"

Sam looked at Brooke with sad eyes.

"It's not that kind of doctor. Doctor Skye is a therapist that I see. That I have been seeing for the past 7 months"

"How come you didn't tell me before?" Brooke asks while taking Sam's hand in her own.

"I don't know" Sam says removing her hands from Brooke's grasp.

"Sam, don't take this the wrong way but how come you can talk to stranger and not me"

Sam looked at her with sadness.

"We talked all the time. I like talking to you"

Sam stayed silent but remembered what Doctor Skye said.

"Look, Doctor Skye has helped me. There are things that I can't tell you and I won't tell you but Doctor Skye wanted you to come to the next therapy session that I have"

"I'll be there" Brooke replies quickly.

"What?" Sam asks.

Brooke chuckles at Sam.

"If it helps you Sam then I am going to go. When is it?" Brooke asks.

"Tomorrow which I thought was a little weird but at least I get to miss school" Sam replies with a smirk added.

"Tomorrow then" Brooke states.

"Yep" Sam says looking anywhere but at Brooke.

* * *

The next morning Sam and Brooke were sitting in Doctor Skye's office waiting for her to come in.

Doctor Skye opens the door to see Sam and Brooke sitting on the couch.

"Hi, you must be Brooke. I'm Doctor Skye"

Brooke stands up and shakes the woman's hand.

"Nice to meet you"

Brooke sits back down on the couch and looks at Sam who smiles at her.

"So, Sam, how do you feel today?" Doctor Skye asks.

"Why do you always ask that when I see you?" Sam replies.

"Because it's my job like I say every time you ask that question"

Sam just laughs and Brooke can't help but smile. It's the first time she has heard Sam laugh in 7 months.

"I feel okay I guess. It's different having Brooke right here. So, what is the reason why you asked Brooke here?" Sam asks her therapist.

"I would kind of like to know that myself" Brooke added in.

"Sam, our last session you said some things that I think Brooke would like to hear and I think she should hear but first you should probably tell her why you are here in the first place because I'm betting you never told her what happened"

Brooke looked over at Sam who was staring out the window.

"Sweetie, what happened?"

Sam faced Brooke and began the story.

"This therapy thing is not of my own free will it was court ordered. I screwed up when I moved out and I am paying for it" Sam says while tears formed in her eyes.

"It's okay Sam you can tell me. I won't get mad" Brooke says trying to get Sam's tears to stop.

Sam looks at Brooke and continues.

"I was angry a lot. Everyone found out that I moved out of your house and I guess the kids at school didn't like that. One girl tried to be funny and see what would happen if they called you some things in front of me. I won't repeat them because they were horrible and I couldn't say stuff like that to you but um…let's just say I went off on her and it caused me to break a few knuckles in my hand. Anyways, the judge said that if I go to counseling and do a little community service that if I did what I was supposed to that he wouldn't put it in my record" Sam says a little out of breath.

"Did you do the community service?" Brooke asks after trying to hold back her tears.

"Yeah, I finished that like 3 months ago"

* * *

Doctor Skye looked at the relationship in front of her and it reminded her of her relationship with her daughter. Brooke was comforting Sam and Sam let her do that. Doctor Skye took some notes and smiled. She thought Brooke and Sam were truly mother and daughter.

"Sam, you seem to defend Brooke a lot" Dr. Skye says.

"Yeah, I'd defend her with my life" Sam replies not knowing what the point is.

Brooke looked at Sam and smiled.

"I think it's time to tell her what you told me yesterday"

Sam looked at Brooke and quickly looked away.

"I regret it" Sam says quietly.

"What do you regret Sam?" Brooke asks.

"My choice in leaving, part of me wanted to but the other part of me didn't want to you know. I hurt you Brooke. I said yes to the adoption and then I leave and I never apologized for that and I should have" Sam says while she let the tears fall. She looked over at Brooke and she had tears in her eyes as well.

"I wanted it to happen but my whole life is bad timing. Rebecca showing up after 15 years was a lot to take in. I started hanging out with her and I know I shouldn't have felt like this but when you said that you wanted to adopt me…part of me thought that is was because you didn't want to lose me but I know that's not true. For 7 months I regret leaving. I have to live with that for the rest of my life. I hurt you and I told myself that I wasn't going to do that again so I didn't talk to you for 2 weeks when you forced me to come back but even that was too hard. You can always get me to talk even when I don't want to. Your mom was right when she said I hit the jackpot but I screwed it up and I'm so sorry" Sam cries out. Brooke moves closer to Sam and hugs her tight rubbing smooth circles into the broken teenager's back. Brooke whispers things in Sam's ear.

"Sam, you don't have to be sorry and when I asked to adopt you I truly meant that. No matter what happens that opinion will never change. My choice will never change and my answer will never change. I love you Samantha and nothing could EVER change that"

Sam and Brooke wiped the tears away and looked at Doctor Skye who also had tears in her eyes.

"Well, that was a great session Sam. How do you feel now that you told Brooke everything?"

Sam sniffles a little bit.

"Um…better actually. I've been carrying that around for 7 months. It was about time for me to let that go" Sam says with a little smile.

"I'm glad you told me Samantha" Brooke says while holding on to Sam's hand.

"Yeah, me too" Sam replies with a slight smile.

"Sam, that's it for today so I'll see you next week" Doctor Skye says while standing up.

* * *

Sam and Brooke stand up as well. Sam heads out the door and Brooke tries to follow but Doctor Skye stops her.

"Brooke, do you know about her birth mother? That she had Bipolar disorder"

"I read it in the paper. Why?" Brooke asks.

"Well Bipolar disorder is an illness that can cause behavior so extreme that you cannot function at work, in family or social situations, or in relationships with others. Some people with bipolar disorder become suicidal. Which is what happened in Rebecca's case but what I wanted to tell you is that this illness runs in the family. Now from what I can tell Sam isn't depressed but with time it could happen and Sam is in the age group. I guess what I am saying is that Sam could wind up having the disorder or not at all" Doctor Skye says a little out of breath.

"Should I be worried about her?" Brooke asks in a worried tone.

"No, there is nothing to worry about. When I first learned that Rebecca had the disorder I asked Sam during one of our sessions some questions that would be used to determine if she had the disorder and she didn't fit the description. Sam knows that the disorder runs in her family"

"Should I talk to her about it or something?" Brooke asks.

"It may help reassure her that if it comes to find that she does have it that you will be there for her and that it is not her fault. It's not anyone's fault"

"Okay, thanks Doctor Skye" Brooke says while walking out.

* * *

Sam was sitting in the chair waiting for Brooke.

"What took you so long?" Sam says while letting out an exhausted breath.

"Well excuse me. I was just talking with Doctor Skye. What are you so anxious about?" Brooke asks.

"Nothing but it has been a long day and I am really tired and I want to sleep" Sam says with a yawn.

Brooke looked at her watch and laughed.

"Sweetie it's only noon" Brooke says while Sam groaned.

"But I think I could use a nap too" Brooke says while watching Sam stand up.

Brooke throws her arm around Sam's shoulder.

"Let's go home" Brooke replies.

Sam lays her head on Brooke's shoulder.

"Home" Sam whispers while smiling.

* * *

**A/N-I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't think that Sam won't still be herself because she will especially when Jack comes to town. We will definitely see more of Brooke's motherly side. Julian and Sam spend more time together. **


	6. The Heat of the Moment

**A/N- A New chapter for you people. I dedicate this chapter and the next one to ****funluvr151****. This chapter is more comedic then anything. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Since Sam finally told Brooke how she felt her and Brooke have started to get back to where they were before Sam left. They talk sometimes but there was one talk that Sam did not want to have with Brooke. That talk wouldn't come until later that night right after Jack was kicked out of the house by a very pissed off Brooke Davis.

* * *

First week of summer and Sam was happy. Brooke is letting Jack spend the weekend with her and she was super excited about it. A different side to Sam that Brooke hardly ever sees.

Sam walks into the kitchen and sees Julian and Brooke talking. Sam grabs a bottle of water from the fridge and sits down at the table.

"Morning Sampson or should I say afternoon" Julian replies with his grin.

"Whatever" Sam says back.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" Brooke says with a smile.

"No, someone woke up on the floor this morning" Sam says while taking a sip of water.

Brooke and Julian look at each other and try not to laugh.

"It's not funny. It really hurt" Sam says seriously.

"So, that was the sound we heard earlier" Brooke says laughing.

Sam glares at them.

"You guys suck" Sam says while walking into her bedroom.

Brooke and Julian just continue laughing.

* * *

A little while later Sam is still in her room and Julian and Brooke are on the couch talking.

"How is she doing Brooke?" Julian asks about Sam.

"Better I think. She is starting to be the Sam that I remember. I really think therapy helps her a lot but I used to think writing was her way out and to be honest I really haven't seen her write anything lately"

"Can I talk to her?" Julian asks hopefully.

Brooke laughs.

"Julian, you don't need my permission to talk to Sam" Brooke says with a smile.

"I did awhile ago. When you found out I was talking to Sam you called me a pervert" Julian says with a grin.

Brooke shakes her head.

"Go talk to her you weirdo" Brooke says while shoving him off of the couch.

Julian goes and knocks on Sam's door and Sam opens it up.

"What's up Baker?" Sam asks with a raised eyebrow.

Julian laughs at Sam.

"What?" Sam asks.

"You have been around Brooke for way too long" Julian says.

Brooke and Sam glare at him.

"I still don't get it. What is so funny?" Sam asks with her hands on her hips.

"You kink your eye brow like Brooke does" Julian replies.

Sam looks at Brooke and shakes her head.

"Anyway, I wanted to know if you wanted to take a walk" Julian asks.

Sam looks over at Brooke secretly asking for permission and Brooke shakes her head yes.

"Sure" Sam replies "But Jack is coming in like a few hours so just a short walk"

"Not a problem" Julian says.

Sam and Julian walk out of the house and leave Brooke alone.

"I'm sooo bored. I'm calling Haley" Brooke says to herself.

* * *

Sam and Julian are walking down the beach talking.

"Have you been writing?" Julian asks while looking at Sam.

"Not really. I haven't written anything in like 7 months. When I left Brooke's I kind of lost my muse" Sam replies honestly.

"So Brooke is your muse" Julian says with a grin.

"No…sort of…I don't really know" Sam says.

"You know, Brooke is happy that you are back"

"I kind of figured that out when I looked in my closet and found a whole new wardrobe" Sam replies with a smile.

"Brooke is a fashion designer"

"Yeah, but sometimes I think she tries too hard. She doesn't need to" Sam says honestly.

"She loves you Sam"

"I know that Julian" Sam replies with a smile.

Julian looks out into the water and smiles. Julian picks Sam up and throws her over his shoulder.

"Julian, what the hell are you doing?" Sam screams.

"Throwing you in the water" Julian replies with a grin.

Julian drops Sam into the water and Sam stands up and glares at him.

"That's not very nice Julian" Sam says with an angry voice. Her hair is soaked and her clothing is soaked.

Julian just shrugs his shoulders smiling. Sam tackles Julian into the water.

* * *

Haley walks into Brooke's house with a smile.

"Brooke, you sounded desperate on the phone" Haley says while sitting next to Brooke at the kitchen table.

"I'm bored. Julian took Sam from me" Brooke says with a sigh.

"What are you going to do when Jack come?" Haley asks with a grin.

"I'm going to be bored again"

"How did you survive 7 months without that girl?" Haley says while looking at Brooke's eyes.

"I don't know. All I know was that it was long"

"Well, I am here now. What do you want to talk about?"

"Sam told me that they offered you back your teaching job" Brooke says with a smile.

"Yeah, I don't know if I am going to take it though" Haley says with a sigh.

"Haley, you have to. You are one of the best teachers that Tree Hill has ever had plus you love teaching. I see the conversations that you and Sam have about books and stuff. All of it is totally lost on me but I see the way you light up when Sam wants to talk about that stuff" Brooke says with a smile.

"Yeah, but with Sam it is different. I feel like I am talking to family instead of a student. It is way different"

"Hales, that is bull and I am glad that you think of Sam as family but come on. You are Tutor-Girl a teacher and a damn good one. Take the job" Brooke says with a grin.

"Okay, I will" Haley says with a smile.

Brooke lets out a squeal and hugs Haley.

* * *

Sam and Julian walk into the house soaking in wet.

"Sam, why are you wet?" Brooke asks her foster daughter with a smile.

"Your boyfriend dropped me in the water" Sam says with a smirk.

Brooke laughed and looked at Julian's shoulder.

"What did you do to your shoulder?" Brooke asks.

Julian looked at Sam and she smiled.

"Sam punches really hard" Julian says with a small smile.

"Oh my god" Brooke says with a roll of her eyes.

Sam goes into her room to change and Julian leaves also to change and he had a meeting. Sam comes out of her room wearing a short shirt and jeans. Haley notices the tattoo on Sam's hip and she gasps.

"Brooke, you let her get a tattoo" Haley yells.

"No, she got it when she left. When she asked me I told her no there was no way in hell that it was going to happen"

Sam stands there remembering that conversation about a tattoo.

* * *

_Sam and Brooke are at Clothes over Bro's. Brooke had to work and Sam tagged along because she was bored. Sam was looking at a magazine when an idea popped into her head._

"_Hey Brooke, can I ask you something?" Sam says while putting the magazine aside._

"_Sure…wait what is it?" Brooke says with a smile._

"_Can I get a tattoo?" Sam asks with a smile._

"_No" Brooke replies quickly._

"_Why not?" Sam replies._

"_Because there is no way in hell that it's happening. You are 15 and you need parental permission to get one and you're not getting it from me" Brooke says with a smirk._

"_Fine but I am going to get one. Just wait and see" Sam replies while sitting back down._

"_You do that sweetie" Brooke says with a smile._

* * *

"How did you get it Sam?" Haley asks.

"That is none of your business" Sam replies with a smirk.

"Did Rebecca let you get one?" Brooke asks.

"Um…no" Sam replies.

"A 15 year old shouldn't have a tattoo" Brooke says.

"Totally hypocritical, I have seen your tattoo and Haley I see the number that's tattooed right above your ass" Sam replies with a smirk.

"Samantha Language" Brooke says.

"Sorry…I did and it's done. I like it and there is no way I am getting it removed so live with it. I do" Sam says while sitting at the table.

"At least it looks cool" Brooke says while everyone erupted in laughter.

* * *

Sam is sitting on the couch waiting for her boyfriend to arrive but apparently Brooke has to lay down the rules.

"Sam, I know that you and Jack are dating but there still are no boys in your bedroom. You still have curfew so don't break it. I am leaving you two alone because let's face it I really don't want to see you kiss boys but I am trusting you so do not ruin that trust" Brooke finishes when the doorbell rings.

Brooke opens the door and there stands Jack with a smile on his face.

"Hey Jack" Sam says when Brooke let him in.

"Hi" Jack replies quietly.

Sam and Jack look at Brooke who smiles.

"Okay, I am leaving but please behave your selves"

"Bye" Jack and Sam reply in unison as they watch Brooke leave the house.

* * *

Jack sits on the couch next to Sam.

"So, what do you want to do?" Jack asks.

"We could watch a movie" Sam says.

"Or we could do this" Jack says leaning closer to Sam and putting his lips on hers.

Sam pulls away and looks at Jack.

"I like that idea" Sam says while kissing Jack again.

* * *

It's 9 PM and Jack and Sam are still kissing. Things heated up more quickly than the two teenagers realized. Jack's shirt was off and so was Sam's. The two teens were feverishly kissing when Brooke walked in the front door. The lights were off and it was dark. When Brooke turned on the lights Brooke saw more than she cared to see.

"SAMANTHA WALKER!" Brooke screams.

The two teenagers stopped what they were doing immediately and looked at Brooke with a deer caught in the headlights expression. Sam instantly paled and Jack didn't move a muscle.

* * *

**A/N- I decided to split this chapter up because otherwise it would have been too long. ****Haylee ****wanted to see Brooke talk about Sam's tattoo and sex. The sex talk is coming up next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I should have the next one up soon. First I have to write it. Review please.**

**Also, I am pretty sure you know where I am going to go with Sam and Brooke and the adoption thing but I was wondering when you guys would like to see that happen. Would u like to see it really soon or should I wait to let that happen? Tell me what you think.**


	7. The Talk

**A/N-Here is the 2****nd**** part of the last chapter. I really liked writing this chapter and I hope you like reading it.**

* * *

_It's 9 PM and Jack and Sam are still kissing. Things heated up more quickly than the two teenagers realized. Jack's shirt was off and so was Sam's. The two teens were feverishly kissing when Brooke walked in the front door. The lights were off and it was dark. When Brooke turned on the lights Brooke saw more than she cared to see._

"_SAMANTHA WALKER!" Brooke screams._

_The two teenagers stopped what they were doing immediately and looked at Brooke with a deer caught in the headlights expression. Sam instantly paled and Jack didn't move a muscle._

* * *

Brooke looked at the teens with fury. She saw her foster daughter without a shirt on and Jack without his and Jack was currently hovering over Sam.

"Jack, you have 3 seconds to get off of Samantha and out of my house" Brooke says angrily.

Jack looked at Sam and gave her an apologetic face and quickly left the house before he suffered the wrath of Brooke Davis. He was just sorry that Sam had to face that.

Brooke looked at Sam who still hasn't moved from the couch. Brooke picked up Sam's shirt from the floor and threw it at her.

"Put on your shirt. Then we are going to talk" Brooke says.

Sam quickly did what she was told. She was slightly embarrassed that Brooke found her like that but Sam quickly shrugged that emotion off.

Brooke paced in front of Sam and Sam never looked at her. She found a spot on the floor that was much more interesting.

Brooke stopped pacing and sat on the table in front of Sam.

"Do you want to tell me what I walked in on or do I have to guess?" Brooke asks with an eye brow raised.

Sam found the courage to look up at Brooke but quickly looked away.

"No" Sam replies quietly.

Brooke sighed and shook her head.

"I really don't know what to say right now because I am super pissed. Sam go to bed we will talk tomorrow and I want more from you then just a two letter answer" Brooke says more calmly.

Sam got up from the couch and walked into her bedroom without saying another word.

* * *

Brooke also went to her bedroom. She needed advice and didn't know who to call but decided to call Peyton. She hadn't talked to Peyton in awhile since she moved from Tree Hill with Sawyer and Lucas. At the moment Peyton and her family were in New Zealand with Lucas' mom and Andy and Lily.

Brooke dialed the number and waited for Peyton to pick up.

"_Hey, B. Davis" _

"_Hey, P. Scott" Brooke said sadly._

"_Brooke, what is wrong?"_

"_I came home tonight and found Sam and Jack about to have sex"_

_Brooke heard laughing on the other end._

"_Peyton, it is not funny. I really don't want my 15 year old daughter having sex"_

_On the other end Peyton smiled at the fact that Brooke called Sam her daughter. There were many conversations that they had while Sam was gone that Brooke wouldn't call her anything else but her daughter. Peyton was happy for Brooke._

"_Brooke, just tell her that. Be honest with her and she will be honest with you…hopefully"_

"_Peyton, I am being such a hypocrite" _

"_Brooke do you know that saying Do as I say and not as I do?"_

"_Yes"_

"_As cliché as it sounds use it, you're not the same Brooke anymore and Sam knows that but she will probably use it against you anyway"_

"_Alright, I will try but enough about my family how is yours?"_

"_Karen has taken hold of Sawyer for awhile. Lucas and I are just enjoying being here. It's beautiful and Lily is so happy that she is an aunt"_

"_That's great Peyton. I really miss you guys"_

"_We miss you too Brooke. We might come and visit in a few months"_

"_That's great. I should let you go. I have to think about what to say to Sam tomorrow"_

"_Bye B. Davis"_

"_Bye P. Scott"_

Brooke hangs up the phone and stares at the ceiling thinking about what she is going to tell Sam.

* * *

The next morning came too quickly for Sam. She was dreading having the talk about sex with Brooke. She never planned on Jack and her going as far as they did. She chops it out to it had to be the heat of the moment and her raging hormones. Sam got up from her bed and walked out of her room and already spotted Brooke drinking coffee at the kitchen bar. Brooke looked at Sam.

"Sit down" Brooke says calmly.

Sam sat down next to Brooke and continued to look at the floor.

"What the hell were you thinking Samantha?" Brooke asks with a hint of anger.

"I don't know" Sam replies quietly.

"I don't think you should be having sex at 15. I know you aren't ready"

"You don't know that" Sam replied softly.

"Maybe I don't but I don't think you do either which is a good enough reason not to have sex right now" Brooke replies while Sam looks at her.

"You are being a hypocrite. I know you were totally friendly in high school" Sam replies with attitude.

Brooke takes a deep breath.

"Call me what you want but you know I am not the same person from high school, so don't use that. It's a cheap shot and to be honest I wish I would have waited to have sex" Brooke replies with honesty.

Sam looked at Brooke.

"Why?"

"Because I was never in love the first time. Hell, I was drunk and I don't really like to think about it. I don't want that for you. People say your first time is supposed to be something incredible but what I saw last night that was anything but that. Sam, a lot of emotions revolve around sex and like I said you are 15. You should be in love and you most definitely should be ready. Yesterday you weren't and you know it"

"I'm sorry. You're right I'm not ready but that also doesn't mean that I am not going to have sex because eventually I will because it is my life and no one else's. I know you have your opinions but that's how I feel. Yes, I will have sex. Will I right now? No" Sam replies with honesty.

"Sam, I want you to know that I am here. So, I tell you what, when you are ready to have sex please come talk to me. I won't try and change your mind but I do want to have you be safe and stuff like that so talk to me when you are ready to take that next step and if you aren't and you want me to scare you out of it I can do that too" Brooke replies while she and her laugh.

"I will talk to you. I promise" Sam replies with a soft smile.

* * *

"I wasn't sure how that conversation was going to play out" Brooke says.

"Me neither"

"How did I do?" Brooke asks.

"You did pretty good" Sam replies with a smile. "I'd say this conversation is one of my favorites"

"What is your favorite conversation that we had?" Brooke asks Sam who just smiles.

"The one we had in my room the night that I left. You said that I would always be a Davis to you and replied and said that you would always be my first mom. That is my favorite conversation" Sam replies with a smile.

Brooke looks at Sam and smiles.

"That was one of my favorites too" Brooke said while Sam shook her head and walked to her bedroom door.

"I love you Sam" Brooke called out before Sam entered her room.

"I love you too" Sam says with a smile before entering her room.

Brooke just sat in the kitchen looking at Sam's open room and smiles. She never got tired of hearing Sam utter those words to her. It made her happy and she loved the fact that she got Sam to say those words.

* * *

**A/N-So, there it is. I am not sure when the next update will be but hopefully I can get another chapter in before I leave for camp. Big thanks to ****funluvr151**** for keeping me entertained while I wrote this chapter.**


	8. Birthday Wish

**A/N-A new chapter for the story. It's dedicated to ****twilight1987.**** Enjoy.**

* * *

It's been a few weeks since Brooke caught Sam in an embarrassing situation but somehow their talk they had after brought them closer. Brooke did lose Sam's trust but slowly Sam has been gaining it back. Since that night Sam and Jack haven't really spoken about it but they did agree to what Brooke had said. They both were not ready.

* * *

Today Sam turns 16. This is different for both Brooke and Sam. This is the first time that Brooke and Sam have celebrated with something like this. Brooke was ecstatic because she loves throwing parties and Sam was secretly happy but Brooke knew that.

Sam woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs being cooked. Sam sat up and smiled. Today was going to be a good day. She could feel it. The only sad part is that Julian was in LA and Jack couldn't come down but other than that Sam was happy.

Sam walks out into the kitchen and sees the face of a smiling Brooke.

"You are way too happy in the morning" Sam says while sitting down at the table.

"You should be happy too it is your birthday after all" Brooke says while placing two plates on the table and sitting next to Sam.

"It's not a big deal just my birthday"

"Not only is it your birthday but your 16th birthday which means you can get your license" Brooke says with a smile.

"I don't like driving. I have my permit yes but I never really was interested in the driving part. I have two legs that know how to walk" Sam says while taking a bite of her food.

"Come on Sam you have to get your license" Brooke says dramatically.

"Fine, I will get it but I don't want to do it now. I'll do it when I feel like it" Sam says with a smile.

"As long as you do it that is fine" Brooke says while sipping from her coffee.

"Pushy, pushy, pushy" Sam says with a laugh.

"Oh, yeah before I forget we are going to Haley's because Jamie has requested some Sammy time and I need time with my bestie" Brooke says sweetly.

"I'm up for some Jamie time" Sam says while bringing her plate to the sink.

"Great" Brooke states happily.

* * *

An hour or so later Brooke and Sam arrive at Haley's house. Nathan is with his team so it's just Haley and Jamie.

Brooke and Sam walk into the house and Jamie runs straight to Sam.

"Happy birthday Sam" Jamie yells.

"Thanks buddy" Sam says while giving Jamie a hug.

"Come on we have to go play the Wii" Jamie says while taking a hold of Sam's hand and dragging her to the living room.

"Haley, where are you?" Brooke screamed while walking through the house.

"Kitchen" Haley screamed back.

* * *

Brooke walks through the kitchen and smiles at her friend.

"Hey Brookie" Haley says with a smile.

"Hey tutor-mom" Brooke replies while sitting down next to her best friend.

"How is Sam doing?" Haley asks.

"Pretty good, she did tell me she wants to wait to get her license but other than that she's good" Brooke replies with a smile.

"Wow, I thought that every freshly new 16 year old would want to get their license"

"So, did I but I think Sam is so used to not getting much that she really appreciates the stuff that she does get. It took me forever to try and get her to get her permit and actually attend drivers Ed" Brooke says with a smirk.

"I remember you were telling me about that. You said that Sam didn't want to because she can just walk everywhere"

"Yeah, I had to bribe her to actually do that stuff" Brooke says with a laugh.

"What did you bribe her with?" Haley asks curiously.

"Money and I know I promised myself that I wouldn't do what my mom did with me but Sam never took it. She said she would do it because I wanted her to. That touched my heart"

"You really do love that girl don't you?" Haley asks.

"Yes, I do"

"So, what did you get Sam for her birthday?" Haley asks.

Brooke smiled up at Haley.

"I got her two things actually" Brooke says while watching Sam and Jamie play the Wii.

Haley saw the look in Brooke's eyes and smiled.

"You are going to ask her again, aren't you?"

"Yeah I just hope it's not too fast"

"No it's not Brooke. That girl out there loves you and nothing could ever change that" Haley says confidently.

"Maybe but what if she isn't ready to have a mom" Brooke says sadly.

"Brooke as far as I know she already does" Haley replies sweetly.

"Thanks, Haley"

"So, what else did you get her?" Haley asks.

"Not telling" Brooke says.

* * *

"Come on Sam, you can play better than that. You just have to swing your arm" Jamie says.

"This is harder than it looks and besides I don't play this thing everyday like you do" Sam says an out of breath.

"Wimp" Jamie says rudely.

"Shorty"

"Loser"

"Sore Winner"

"Sore Loser"

"I win"

"No you don't"

"I'm going to get you" Sam replies while Jamie runs away.

Sam catches Jamie and they start wrestling all over the floor. Brooke and Haley watch as the scene unfolds.

"Didn't know Sam could act so childish?" Haley says with a smile.

Jamie and Sam stop what they are doing and look at the older adults.

"She doesn't like losin' so she chased me" Jamie replies while standing up.

"No, she really doesn't like losing" Brooke replies with a smirk and Sam just rolls her eyes.

"Sam, we have to get going. So, will we see you guys tonight?" Brooke asks Haley.

"Of course" Haley says.

Brooke and Sam leave the house and Haley runs over to Jamie and picks him up and starts tickling him.

* * *

Sam, Brooke, Haley and Jamie are sitting in the kitchen talking.

"Thanks for coming. I'm not much of a party girl but I'm glad you guys came" Sam says with a smile.

"We love you Sam and my dad woulda come but he is workin" Jamie replies with a smile.

"It's okay" Sam says.

"Cake time" Brooke says.

Haley, Jamie and Brooke all sang the birthday song and the candles are lit so all Sam has to do is make a wish and blow out the candles. Sam takes a minute to think and she quickly blows out the candles. All were blown out and Jamie clapped his hands.

"What did you wish for?" Brooke asks.

"I'll tell you if it comes true" Sam says with a smile.

* * *

Soon after everyone was eating the cake and Sam opened her presents. Jamie gave Sam a picture he drew of them and Haley gave her a few books. A Tall Tale Heart, A Bend in the Road and An Unkindness of Ravens. Brooke gave Sam a necklace with an S on it. She had one more gift but that wasn't going to be given to her until Haley and Jamie leave.

"I love the presents. This is one of the best birthdays I have had" Sam says with a smile.

"But none of your friends are here" Jamie says.

"I know but my family is and that's what is important"

Everyone smiled and Jamie gave her a hug.

* * *

An hour later Haley and Jamie left leaving Brooke and Sam sitting on the couch.

"Sam, I have one more thing for you" Brooke says while handing Sam a stack of papers.

Sam looked up at Brooke after reading a few sentences off of the paper.

"Is this what I think it is?" Sam asks.

"Yes, I know last time we had this conversation it didn't really happen the way I wanted it to…but Sam I do want to adopt you and I don't want your answer now. I really want you to think about this but no matter what your decision it doesn't change how I feel" Brooke says.

"Okay. I think I am going to head to bed" Sam says while taking her stuff to her room.

It was late and Sam was lying in bed thinking about her answer but the truth is she never needed to think about it. She knew what she wanted.

The next morning Sam woke up early and decided to go for a walk but before she left she wrote her answer on a post it note and put it in a place where she knew Brooke would look.

* * *

Brooke woke up and went into the kitchen. She was thirsty and every morning she would grab a bottle of water from the fridge. She opened the fridge and on one of the bottles of water was a note that said **YES**. Brooke smiled at the note. Some ones voice made Brooke shut the fridge and turn around.

"I never really needed to think about it. I knew what I wanted" Sam says with a smile.

"You really want to do this?" Brooke asks.

Sam shakes her head yes and Brooke walks over to Sam and hugs her.

"My wish came true" Sam says in a whisper.

"What?" Brooke asks.

"This is what I wished for…that you would ask me on my birthday…that you would ask me to be your daughter. It's the best present anyone could give me and I am really glad it was you" Sam says with tears in her eyes.

Brooke envelopes Sam into another hug, she is finally getting what she wished for too; Sam as her daughter.

* * *

**A/N-I leave for camp on Monday and I am going to be gone for a week so this might be my last update for awhile. I might update before I leave but I can't promise anything.**


	9. Different Last Name

**A/N-I'm back from camp. It was really fun but anyway I managed to write this chapter at camp but I had to wait to type it at home. Here is the next chapter.**

* * *

2 weeks have passed since Sam's 16th birthday. Brooke quickly signed the adoption papers and sent them to her lawyer who has been slowly getting the process started.

Julian is still working in LA on a movie. Brooke was sad at first until Julian reminded her that she has a daughter.

Sam still hasn't gone to get her license yet and Brooke couldn't understand why so she decided to bring it up at the breakfast table.

"Sam, when are you going to tell me why you won't get your license?" Brooke says after taking a sip of her coffee.

Sam looked up from her bowl of cereal and smirked.

"You still haven't figured out why" Sam says sarcastically.

"No, I haven't" Brooke says in an exhausted tone.

"Fine, I'll give you some clues but you have to guess. Okay?" Sam says while looking up at Brooke for confirmation. Brooke nods her head yes.

"What was 2 weeks ago?"

"Um…your birthday" Brooke states.

"Yes, and do you remember what I wished for?" Sam asks.

"That I would adopt you" Brooke says in a form of a question.

Sam looks up at Brooke and smiles.

"And what does an adoption entail?"

"That you become my daughter"

Sam could tell that Brooke wasn't getting it so she decided to take a different approach.

"Alright…maybe you will get this one…The day that I left we had a very emotional conversation. In response to what you said I told you you'd always be my first mom. Do you remember what you said?"

Brooke takes a minute to think.

"That you'd always be a Davis to me" Brooke states proudly.

A light bulb goes off in Brooke's head and now she knows why Sam wanted to wait to get her license.

"You want to change your last name" Brooke says happily.

"Yeah…I just didn't know how you would feel about it" Sam says with a small smile.

Brooke puts on the biggest smile showing her white teeth. She gets up from the table and startles Sam, and envelopes Sam into a huge bear hug.

"I'm so happy that you want my last name. It just makes me love you more"

"Brooke…kinda need to breath" Sam barely gets out.

Brooke breaks free of Sam and smiles sheepishly.

"Sorry"

"It's okay" Sam replies with a smile.

"So, when are you getting your license?"

"Later today, which means I need to borrow your car" Sam responds with a smirk. Brooke just laughs.

"Okay" Brooke says.

Both girls finish their breakfast as a family would do.

* * *

Sam was busy taking her driver's test and Brooke was waiting impatiently. While she is sitting she is remembering the first time that Sam drove the car with her.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Just put it in reverse and backup" Brooke instructs Sam._

"_I know that Brooke" Sam says a little irritated._

_Sam backed out of the driveway and carefully drove through town. Brooke was surprised that Sam could drive well. They drove around for a half hour and then went back home. Once they were back in the driveway Sam parked and turned the car off._

"_That was really good, Sam" Brooke says with a smile._

"_Wasn't that hard" Sam states._

_**End of Flashback**_

A voice breaks Brooke away from her memories.

"Hey" Sam says.

Brooke looks up and sees Sam smile.

"Did you pass?" Brooke asks.

"Yep" Sam replies.

Brooke squeals for joy and so does Sam.

"Samantha Davis" A lady at the desk calls for her to take her picture.

Brooke and Sam smile at the last name. Sam goes to the wall to but doesn't smile.

"Sam you have to smile" Brooke says.

"I don't want to smile" Sam states.

"Your mother's right…you should smile" The lady says which caused Sam and Brooke to smile, while Sam was smiling the lady too her picture.

"Nice picture sweetie" Brooke says.

"Thanks…I think" Sam says while looking at her watch.

"Brooke, can we go now? Jack is supposed to call me" Sam says with a smile.

Brooke rolled her eyes and the lady at the desk had a weird look on her face…due to the fact that Sam said Brooke and not mom.

"Wouldn't want to keep your boyfriend waiting" Brooke says sarcastically.

It was now Sam's turn to roll her eyes. Brooke laughs and she and Sam head home.

* * *

Sam is in her room talking with Jack while Brooke is in the kitchen talking with Haley and Jamie.

"_How'd you do on the test?" Jack asks Sam over the phone._

"_Pretty good actually…I passed so now I am a licensed driver" Sam says excitedly._

"_Look at that my girl is a licensed driver"_

"_Yes, I am"_

"_Are you a Davis yet?"_

_Sam laughs before speaking._

"_The adoption papers are in the process of being finalized" Sam says happily._

"_I told you that you could have what I have"_

"_Yeah, I know but I wanted it to happen on my birthday and it did so I'm happy"_

"_That's great Sam…so we talked about the news in your life and now it's my turn"_

"_Alight Jack what's up with you?" Sam asks with curiosity._

"_My mom's pregnant"_

_Sam laughs._

"_Pregnant, really?" Sam says._

"_Yep, I'm gonna be a big brother"_

"_I'm happy for you Jack" Sam states with excitement._

* * *

In the kitchen Brooke and Haley are talking while Jamie is listening through Sam's door.

"So, Sam is going to be a Davis. That is so exciting" Haley says happily.

"I know…Never in a million years would I have thought that at 23 I would say I'm a mother to a 16 year old"

"You're glad it's happening right?" Haley asks hesitantly.

"Of course I am…I love Sam…It's just that I can't help but think something is going to happen to ruin my happiness" Brooke says sadly.

Haley looks at Brooke and it broke her heart.

"Brooke, that's not going to happen because soon the adoption will be final and then there is nothing anyone can do…She will be your daughter…Now and Forever"

Brooke smiles brightly.

"Forever" Brooke says happily.

Jamie walks away from Sam's door and sits down next to his mom and asks her a question.

"Mama what does pregnant mean?"

Haley looks at Jamie in confusion. Haley looks at Brooke and Brooke just shrugs her shoulders.

"Well buddy it means that a woman has a baby inside of her"

"Oh" Jamie says while looking away from his mom and Aunt Brooke.

"Jamie, why did you ask that question?" Haley asks out of curiosity.

"I know I'm not supposed to listen in on other people's conversations but I heard Sam talking but nobody talked back"

Haley and Brooke instantly look eyes.

"You don't think" Haley says.

"I'm not sure but I am sure as hell going to find out" Brooke says while standing up.

"Jamie, I think it's time for us to go" Haley says while grabbing Jamie's hand and waving goodbye to Brooke.

* * *

Brooke walks into Sam's room and Sam is lying on the bed reading a book. Sam looks up at Brooke and her smile instantly fades when she sees the look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Sam asks as her voice grows with more concern.

Brooke sat down on the bed next to Sam.

"Jamie, overheard your conversation which I'm assuming was with Jack"

Sam shakes her head yes.

"Sam, are you pregnant?" Brooke asks bluntly.

Sam's eyes grow wider by the accusation.

"NO" Sam exclaims.

"But Jamie" Brooke says but Sam interrupts her.

"That's the problem when you try and listen to people talking over the phone…You only hear one side of the conversation"

"So, you're not pregnant?"

"No"

"Oh thank god" Brooke says relieved.

"I can't believe you thought I was pregnant" Sam screams.

"Well, can you blame me for thinking that way?" Brooke exclaims.

Sam thought about the question for a few minutes.

"No" Sam says in a whisper.

"Can I just say that I am glad that I don't have a pregnant daughter" Brooke states happily.

Sam shakes her head, smiles and throws her pillow at Brooke. Brooke throws the pillow back and soon a pillow fight breaks out between mother and daughter.

* * *

**A/N-Hope you enjoyed it. Looking forward to your reviews.**


	10. Visitors

**A/N-Here is the new chapter. Things are about to get interesting between Jack and Sam. Wonder what it is?**

* * *

1 month has passed and the adoption was finalized. Brooke's lawyers managed to make the process a little faster but mostly it was Victoria's influence that made it faster. Sam started calling Brooke mom the moment that it was final. Sam was happy and Brooke was happy and everyone was happy for them.

Lucas, Peyton, and Sawyer were flying back from New Zealand because they were excited about Brooke's news so they wanted to see the new family.

Julian's movie finished filming so now he was staying in Tree Hill until another job comes up. Julian, Sam and Brooke have been getting closer. Brooke told Julian about Sam's tattoo and night of almost losing sex a few weeks ago and Julian has been very protective ever since. Sam wasn't too happy about that.

* * *

Sam hasn't been driving much but Brooke needed to lay down the rules of Sam driving so that's what they were talking about when Sam woke up.

"Driving is a privilege" Brooke says.

"Mom, I know" Sam replies.

"I just want you to know that if you get in trouble for any reason that I can take your license away on my own discretion"

"I know" Sam says annoyed.

"Sam, you know that I have to do the mom thing"

"Of course you do…so when is the entire Scott family coming?" Sam asks happily.

Brooke looks at her and shakes her head with a smile.

"In an hour or so but my mom should be here any minute"

As if on cue the doorbell rings and in walks Victoria.

"How is my family?" Victoria says with a grin.

Brooke and Sam look at each other and raise an eyebrow. Sam shrugs.

"Fine" Brooke replies.

"Mom, where is Julian?" Sam asks.

"He is doing something for me" Brooke states.

"I'm so bored" Sam says.

Brooke and Victoria just laugh at her.

* * *

An hour later everyone arrived. First it was Nathan, Haley and Jamie and then shortly after Lucas, Peyton and Sawyer arrived. Brooke was ecstatic. She got to see her best friends again. After a lot of screaming and crying things settled down and everyone's doing their own thing.

Sam and Jamie, Nathan and Lucas are playing NBA live with Julian watching them. Haley, Peyton and Brooke along with Victoria are in the kitchen talking.

"I have to say I really missed you guys" Peyton says while watching Sawyer in her swing.

"We missed you too P. Scott" Brooke proclaims.

"So, Brooke how does it feel to be a mom?" Peyton asks with a smile.

Brooke looks over at Sam and gets a huge smile on her face.

"It's perfect"

Brooke's answer caused everyone to smile.

* * *

"Jamie, pass me the ball, we totally have to beat Lucas and your dad" Sam says while pressing buttons on her remote control.

"No way Sam you aren't beating us. Basketball stars here remember" Lucas says with a smile.

"Oh yeah, well maybe on a real court but in a game your on my court and nobody wins on my court" Sam replies with a smirk.

"I beat you once" Julian says.

"You cheated and told mom I was on it for too long and when she yelled at me you stole my controller and shot the ball"

Jamie laughed.

"My momma gets mad too" Jamie replies while he presses the button that passes the ball to Sam.

"It's up and…it's in" Sam proclaims.

Sam and Jamie cheered while Lucas and Nathan groaned. Julian shut the game off.

"Did you win the game again babe?" Brooke asks her daughter from the kitchen.

"Yes…yes I did" Sam says with a smile as her cell phone goes off.

Sam digs in her pocket and pulls the phone out.

"Excuse me" Sam says while retreating to her room.

"Who was that?" Peyton asks.

"Jack" Brooke replies.

"She shouldn't be talking to him" Julian replies with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Julian, stop being so protective, nothing is going to happen" Brooke says.

Julian just grumbles and Peyton whispers in Brooke's ear…

"He is such a protective dad"

Brooke whispers back…

"I know"

* * *

Sam is lying on her bed talking to her boyfriend.

"_Jack I don't know if you can come this weekend"_

"_But Sam I thought we were going to finish what we started"_

"_Jack, I love you and you know that but having my mom and Julian around it is going to be kind of hard"_

"_Is this about the promise you made her?"_

"_No, babe it's not like that. I want to I really really want to but I also don't want to get caught you know"_

"_Yeah, I know…the thrill"_

"_I better go. I love you Jack and I promise we will figure this out"_

"_I love you too Sam. Call me if you change your mind"_

"_I will"_

After the phone call with her boyfriend she made her way out to join the rest of the fun.

* * *

Eventually they all had to go and it turned out that Peyton, Lucas and Sawyer were going to stay in Tree Hill for a few months because they still had unfinished business that they never took care of when they left. Brooke was happy about that.

Nathan, Haley and Jamie left shortly after.

Julian had to meet a friend at TRIC so he left shortly after.

* * *

Victoria and Brooke were currently talking about the business.

"Brooke, I wanted to wait to tell you this but we have a problem"

"Well what is it?" Brooke asks.

"The board needs to see you about your designs" Victoria says.

"Can't you handle that?" Brooke asks.

"I tried but the board won't budge and I even brought Sam into it but they don't care"

"Mom, I can't go to New York right now" Brooke states.

Sam who was listening from the living room buds into the conversation.

"Sure you can" Sam states simply.

"No I can't" Brooke says.

"Why not?"

"Because I am not leaving you here alone"

"Don't you trust me?" Sam asks.

"It's not that I don't trust you…it's that I don't want to leave you" Brooke says honestly.

Victoria smiled at the interaction between her daughter and Sam.

Sam stepped closer to Brooke and looked at her.

"I know that you need to go to New York. I also know that long ago the business was important to you but since you met me you have put it on the backburner. Mom, go to New York…I will be fine. You can even call me as much as you want besides if I need anything I have the Scott's and Julian if I need anything" Sam says with a smile.

"Mom, how long would I have to be in New York exactly?" Brooke asks.

"A few days at the most"

"I have to talk to Julian first but we will see"

"That's great" Sam states with a smile.

Sam walks into her room and pulls out her phone and calls Jack.

"_Hey Jack, change of plans"_

* * *

**A/N-Sam is going to be getting into some things in the next few chapters.**

**PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER'S TO COME:**

**Sam and Jack take the next step**

**An accident sends two people into the hospital**

**Sam loses someone she loves**


	11. Breaking a Promise

**A/N-So, I gave Julian a sort of different story line in my story then he has in the show. I just think it makes things a bit more interesting. Also, the end of this chapter gets a little iffy. **

* * *

Julian was sitting in a booth waiting for his friend, who just so happened to be his brother. When Julian received the call he thought it was a little awkward because he had just seen him in LA but apparently Josh had to see him. Growing up Julian had a great relationship with his brother him and Josh did almost everything together even though Josh was 3 years older than him. Julian never got along with his father, Paul. No matter what Julian did Paul could never just be proud of his son, even when he brought up the idea for Lucas' movie. Paul could never be happy for Julian and Julian resented him for it but Josh was proud of him and so was his mother.

"Hey Julian" Josh says with a sad smile.

"Hey Josh" Julian says while giving his big brother a hug.

"So, what was so important that you had to fly to Tree Hill to tell me?" Julian asks.

"Something happened, Julian" Josh says.

"Is your wife okay? Is my niece okay?" Julian asks with worry.

"No, they're fine…its dad…he was hit by a car" Josh says sadly.

"Oh" Julian says in a state of shock.

"It doesn't look good man…I know you have a thing with dad but he would want you there"

"I have to talk to Brooke and Sam"

"Talk to your family…but the doctors say there's not much time" Josh says with tears in his eyes.

"I'll let you know" Julian says as he stands up.

"Just call me" Josh states.

"I will" Julian says before he leaves.

* * *

Julian walks into the house with a blank expression on his face. Victoria had gone back to her hotel and Sam was sitting in the living room with Brooke.

"Great your home, I have to leave for New York" Brooke says.

"Um…I have to go to LA" Julian states.

"Okay, now we have a problem" Brooke states.

"Mom, no you don't…you'll be gone for like 3 days tops…I have handled longer than that on my own" Sam proclaims.

"Samantha, I don't want to argue with you" Brooke says as she watches Julian retreat to the bedroom.

"Whatever" Sam says angrily.

* * *

Brooke walks into her bedroom and sees Julian sitting on the bed staring off into space.

"Julian, what's wrong?" Brooke asks as she sits on the bed next to him.

Julian looks at Brooke and shakes his head.

"My dad was in a car accident and it's not looking so good. I have to go to LA, say my goodbyes" Julian states sadly.

"I'm sorry Julian"

"It's okay…did you say you have to go to New York?" Julian asks.

"Um…yeah but I'm not now not with you going to LA…I can't leave Sam" Brooke says.

"Yeah, you can. Brooke, she's your daughter you have to trust her sometime and like she said it's only 3 days. How much trouble can she get in?" Julian says.

"A lot" Brooke whispers.

* * *

Brooke and Julian went out to the living room and Sam was texting on her phone.

"Ok, here is the deal" Brooke proclaims.

Sam turns around and faces her mother.

"Julian is going to LA and I am going to New York and we are trusting you and we are letting you stay her by yourself"

"Really" Sam squeals.

"Yes, but we are putting are full trust in you Samantha so don't do anything stupid" Brooke says strongly.

"I won't" Sam states as honest as she can be.

* * *

The next morning Julian and Brooke left for the airport. Brooke had lectured Sam about the rules even though she wasn't there that they still remained and Brooke had also phoned Haley saying that Sam was alone. Haley had told Brooke that Sam could call her for anything.

Sam never planned on doing that though.

* * *

Sam was currently sitting on the couch waiting for Jack to show up. His parents let him come down for a few days and trusted him to behave…clearly they didn't know what Jack and Sam planned on doing.

A knock on the door brought Sam out of her thoughts. Sam answered the door and was happily greeted by Jack.

"Hey baby" Jack says while kissing Sam.

"Hey"

"So, you are really here by yourself for a few days?" Jack asks while looking around.

"Yep…mom's in New York and Julian's in LA and I am here in Tree Hill with my sexy boyfriend that I love" Sam says with a smirk.

"Yes, well I am glad that I am here with my incredibly hot girlfriend that I love" Jack says with a smile.

Sam leans up and kisses Jack with passion.

* * *

The two teenagers spent the day sitting on the couch watching TV and eating junk food. Sam kept glancing at Jack and when Sam wasn't looking Jack would look at her back.

"God, I can't take this anymore" Sam says as she sits closer to Jack and kisses him hungrily.

Both teenagers knew what they were doing but didn't care to stop. Jack managed to get Sam's shirt off before Sam stopped the kissing and moving hands.

"Bedroom" Sam whispers in Jack's ear.

Jack picks Sam up and she wraps her leg around Jack's waist.

Once inside Sam's room; Sam pulled off Jack's shirt and moved over to the bed. Jack hovered over Sam and began kissing down her face to her neck…down to her stomach. His hands moved towards Sam's button on her jeans. Sam placed her hands on Jack's.

"What is it?" Jack asks.

"I have no idea what I am doing" Sam says honestly.

"I don't either…but if you want to stop its okay" Jack says.

"No, I want to…did you bring protection" Sam asks.

"Of course"

"Okay" Sam says before pulling Jack on top of her.

Jack managed to get Sam's pants off and Sam got Jack's off and soon they were both doing something that neither teenager has ever experienced before, losing their virginity.

* * *

Sam and Jack lay in bed together experiencing the aftermath of taking a huge step in their relationship.

"That kind of hurt" Sam says.

"Sorry" Jack replies honestly.

"No, it's not you…I think it's supposed to hurt but after a few minutes it is…" Sam says.

"Amazing" Jack says with a smile.

"Yeah, amazing" Sam says before kissing Jack.

"Are you hungry?" Jack asks.

"Starved" Sam replies.

"Food" Jack says.

"Yes, we need food. I worked up an appetite" Sam says with a laugh.

"So, did I" Jack says with a smile.

* * *

**A/N-Okay, I don't really know if I liked this chapter or not. Personally I think it sucks but that's just me so please be honest and tell me what you think. REVIEW PLEASE.**


	12. Talking About the Future

**A/N-Another chapter…go me…anyway this chapter is dedicated to ****twlight1987****.**

* * *

After changing back into clothes Sam and Jack headed to the kitchen to get some food, it was 9PM and both teenagers were extremely hungry after they had sex. So, Sam was digging through the freezer trying to find something to eat.

"How about a frozen pizza?" Sam asks.

"Sure as long as it's sausage"

"Sausage it is" Sam says while pulling out the frozen pizza and pre-heating the oven.

Jack was sitting at the table and he appeared to be in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Sam asks while sitting on Jack's lap.

"Just thinking about when you were moaning my name" Jack says with a smile.

Sam hits him on the arm.

"You are a pervert" Sam says with a glare.

"I'm sorry…I was just thinking about us and how we got here…you know?" Jack says while looking into Sam's eyes.

"Yeah, I get it…I always wonder how I got to this point you know? I always wonder if I deserve it…but then I think of Brooke and I realize it's not just me that wanted all of this, she did too"

"You are a great person Samantha Davis" Jack says with all honesty.

"So, are you Jack Daniels" Sam says.

Sam gets off of Jack's lap and puts the pizza in the oven.

"There was something I always wanted to ask you though" Sam states.

"What is it?" Jack says as he walks over to Sam and sits on the counter.

"How come you never changed your last name?"

"Um…I'm not really sure. I guess I thought that changing my last name would change who I am and I don't think I want that because I like who I am" Jack says.

"Or because of your brother" Sam whispers.

"No, not because of him…Sam I have never forgiven him for what he did to you and to your mom…I mean he killed Quentin…he is a murderer and besides we don't share the same last name" Jack says.

"I thought he was your brother"

"He is…my half-brother…same mom different dads"

"God, so the whole changing the last name really has nothing to do with your brother"

"No it doesn't" Jack says with complete honesty.

As the teens waited for their pizza to finish they sat in the kitchen playing cards.

* * *

Once the pizza was done and was eaten they headed back to Sam's room.

Sam rested her head on Jack's shoulders and Jack wrapped his arm around her.

"How's your mom dealing with the pregnancy?" Sam asks.

"Okay…I guess. She's definitely hormonal. I guess you can say now I know how you feel when Brooke yells at you for not picking up your things" Jack says with a laugh.

"Being yelled at by a hormonal mother…not good Mr. Daniels" Sam says after letting out a giggle.

"I'm excited for her…I get to be a big brother…and I swear I am going to be so much better than my own brother was to me"

"You'll make a great brother Jack…I know it"

"I hope so…Sam can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" Sam replies.

"Where do you see yourself in the future?" Jack asks seriously.

Sam sits up in the bed.

"I guess I never really thought about it…but I could definitely see us together still" Sam says with a smile.

"Really, anything else?" Jack asks intrigued by Sam's answer.

"I don't know, maybe we would have a couple of kids running around…a boy and a girl…I would probably be an author or a teacher or something like that…I don't know" Sam says with a smile.

"Yeah, that sounds great…I promise it will happen" Jack says sleepily.

"Maybe" Sam says with a yawn.

"I love you Sam"

"I love you too" Sam says before finally succumbing to sleep.

* * *

As the afternoon sun was shining, Sam opened her eyes. She looked up at Jack and saw that she was looking at him.

"How long have you been up?" Sam asks in a whisper.

"About a half-hour, did you know you snore a little?" Jack says with a smile.

"No, I didn't…god what time is it?" Sam asks.

"A little after noon, I think"

"Oh, did you know that I love you?" Sam says with a smirk.

"I think you've mentioned it a couple of times" Jack says as he leans down and kisses his girlfriend.

"Do you know what I am thinking?" Sam asks with a seductive smile.

"God I hope so" Jack says while he kisses Sam from her lips down to her neck…

* * *

As Sam was lying cuddled up to Jack she started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Jack asks.

"Nothing" Sam says with a giggle.

"It wasn't that funny" Jack says.

"You falling off the bed was hilarious" Sam says while Jack just groans.

Sam continued to laugh but stopped when the phone rang. Sam got up from her bed and throws on Jack's shirts and walked out her bedroom door to answer the phone.

"_Hello" Sam says a little out of breath._

"_Hey Sweetie"_

"_Mom, why are you calling?"_

"_Why do you sound so out of breath?"_

"_I was playing the Wii…tennis is really hard"_

"_Alright, I just wanted to check on you. Is everything okay?"_

"_Yes, mom everything is fine…You know you are being a bit overprotective right now"_

"_It's a mother's job to be overprotective so live with it"_

"_Fine, so do you know when you are coming home?"_

"_Tomorrow morning I think"_

"_Alright, well I'm hungry so I am going to make some food"_

"_I'll let you go…I love you Sam and remember"_

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah stay out of trouble…I love you too, bye"_

"_Bye"_

Sam hung up the phone and walked into her room.

"Was that your mom?" Jack asks.

"Yep"

"You do realize if she would have called like a few minutes ago, you would have been screwed…no pun intended" Jack says with a smile.

"Well I'm glad she called when she did" Sam says while leaning her head on Jack's shoulder.

"I think we should go to a late movie tonight" Jack says with a smile.

"Like a midnight showing at the theater"

"Yeah, I was thinking a midnight showing of G.I Joe: Rise of the Cobra"

"I'm up for that, I wanted to see that movie really bad" Sam says with a smile.

Sam gets off of her bed and Jack frowns.

"Where are you going?"

"To take a shower"

"Why?"

"Because I smell like sex…and no I shower on my own" Sam says while walking out of her bedroom.

"Spoil all the fun why don't you" Jack grumbles and pulls the covers over his head.

* * *

As the teens walked out of the movie theater hand in hand they were both yawning up a storm.

"God…I'm so tired" Sam says while hopping into Brooke's car.

"I know but you don't have to drive a far ways you know" Jack says while hopping into the passenger side.

Sam buckled up and turned on the car. Jack however forgot to buckle up.

* * *

Sam was a few blocks away from her house when she stopped at the stop sign. As she continued on her way forward she never saw it coming…the speeding truck that ran a stop sign and hit the driver's side of the car and pushed it into a light post.

The only sound Sam heard was the car horn but she couldn't move…it hurt her too much…she heard someone tell someone else to call for an ambulance but those voices became whispers as darkness overtook Sam and she slipped into unconsciousness.

**

* * *

**

A/N-I know, people hat cliffhangers but I want to leave people with wanting more. What's going to happen? Will Sam and Jack live? How will Brooke react to what has happened? What about Julian? Stay tuned for more.


	13. Reliving the Past

**

* * *

**

A/N-So this chapter is the longest I have written for this story and I feel proud. I have to dedicate this chapter to

**twilight1987**

** who helped me with ideas for the last 2 chapters. She also wanted a long one so here it is.**

_George Eliot once wrote: "There is no despair so absolute as that which comes with the first moments of our first great sorrow, when we have not yet known what it is to have suffered and healed, to have despaired and have recovered hope"_

It was a slow night at Tree Hill hospital. The thing about hospitals is that when it's a slow night that usually means there's trouble brewing ahead. The interns were bored out of their minds and all they wanted to do was get their hands on a trauma case…all of them except for one, Ashley Stevens. She doesn't deal with death to well but she loves her job. She was currently reading last month's issue of B. Davis magazine.

"Hey, Sarah did you know that Brooke Davis adopted a teenager?"

"Yeah, a kid named Samantha, I read that article too" Sarah replies while flipping through other patients charts.

Doctor Jacobson rushes to the opening doors while yelling for her interns.

"We have 3 victims coming in…from what I know there were 2 teenagers and an adult in a car crash. Let's move people, we have lives to save"

"She never gets easier" Sarah mumbles to Ashley.

The paramedics rush in with 3 victims.

"Victim number one, male looks to be in his late thirties was responsive at the scene he was pulled out of the vehicle that rammed into the two teens"

"Sir, we are going to help" Doctor Jacobson says.

The male replies with a moan. He was being taken care of by some other doctors and interns.

"Victim number two male in his teens, his side of the car hit the lamp post, barely breathing at the scene. We checked for identification and his ID says Jack Daniels"

Another doctor took Jack.

"Victim number three female in her teens, she was the driver of the car, she was bleeding pretty heavily and she was also unresponsive at the scene"

"Stevens, and Banks…I need your help over her" Jacobson yells.

"She looks familiar" Ashley says.

"Driver's license says Samantha Davis" The paramedic says after telling the doctor all of Sam's apparent injures.

Doctor Jacobson and her interns roll Sam down the hallway and into emergency surgery.

**

* * *

**

Haley's POV

I was sleeping when I got the phone call, the phone call that made my heart stop. It was a call to inform me that Sam was at the hospital and that there was a terrible accident. Brooke had put me on Sam's emergency medical list thing and since Brooke wasn't reachable at the time they had called me. The phone woke Nathan up and I told him what was going on. He wanted to come but I told him he had to stay because of Jamie. I quickly through on some clothes, grabbed my cell phone and tried desperately to get a hold of Brooke. Hopefully she is still awake.

"_Hello"_

"_Brooke, its Haley"_

"_Isn't it kind of late for a social call Hales?"_

"_Brooke, this isn't a social call…you have to get the next flight out to Tree Hill NOW…it's Sam…there was an accident…she's in the hospital"_

I never received a response except for a hung-up. God I hope she gets here soon because I am kind of freaking out and Sam is just my niece…I wonder how Brooke is handling it.

**

* * *

**

Brooke's POV

Sam's hurt. Oh god my Samantha is hurt. I have to get out of here…screw my company my daughter is more important…dammit I knew I shouldn't have left her alone and now she is on the brink of death. I really can't lose her…Okay Brooke just calm yourself…you don't know how serious it is. Who am I kidding? It doesn't matter how hurt Sam is, she is still in the hospital.

I am at the airport right now trying to get a flight back to Tree Hill. I want to cry right now because I am freaking out…oh my god Julian…I need to call him…god first his dad now Sam. This just plain sucks.

"_Julian, it's Brooke, where are you?"_

"_On my way back to Tree Hill at least for now…we pulled my father off of life support…he's dead"_

"_Oh Julian, I am so sorry…but right now I need you to do something"_

"_Okay, what is it?"_

"_When you get back to Tree Hill go straight to Tree Hill Hospital…Sam was in an accident and I am on my way right now"_

"_Brooke, is she gonna be okay…because I can't lose her too"_

"_We are not going to lose her, Julian…we just need to be there for her"_

"_Okay"_

Julian sounds so defeated. Hell I sound really defeated. I really just want to cry right now but I can't because I am on the plane to Tree Hill…to be with my daughter.

**

* * *

**

Julian's POV

Brooke just informed me that Sam is in the hospital. Could my life get any worse? I hope god doesn't take this literally but I hate him. I hate him for taking away my father and I especially hate him now that Sam is hanging on for her life. How can he be so cruel? If Sam dies I am losing my two favorite girls because if Sam dies Brooke will never be the same. I'll never be the same. I love Sam so much. If there's a god I am begging him not to take away my daughter like he did with my father. Please let my Sampson be okay.

**

* * *

**

Normal POV

Brooke is in the hospital parking lot when news reporters bombard her with questions.

"Miss Davis, is your daughter all right?"

"Miss Davis, is it true your daughter was drunk while driving?"

"Miss Davis, is Samantha dead?"

Brooke had enough of the questions.

"No comment I just want to know if my daughter is all right…just please…please leave me alone" Brooke says with tears as she walks into the hospital. Security guards stopped the reporters from following Brooke.

* * *

Haley is sitting in the waiting room with tears in her eyes. Brooke calls out her name as she runs to Haley.

"Haley, is she okay? Please tell me she is okay"

Haley hugs Brooke tightly.

"I don't know Brooke, she's still in surgery…Jack was with her and his parents are on their way" Haley says sadly.

"How did it happen?" Brooke says while sitting.

"A drunk driver hit her…he's okay"

"I don't care about him…I care about my daughter"

Doctor Jacobson comes out of the ER and walks into the waiting room.

"Family of Samantha Davis"

"That's me…how is she?" Brooke says with tears in her eyes.

"The surgery was a success…She has 2 broken bones which caused her to puncture her liver but we were able to repair that…she has stitches on her forehead…she also has a grade 3 concussion which caused her to become unconscious. She did lose a lot of blood but got that taken care of…she's in recovery right now…she's one lucky girl"

"Thank-you doctor…Um do you know anything on Jack Daniels?" Brooke asks.

"Unfortunately I wasn't on his case but even then I couldn't release any information. Hospital rules…you can see your daughter at anytime"

Brooke nods her head as she follows the doctor to the recovery room.

* * *

A few hours later Sam was wheeled into her room. Brooke was by her side an in instant. Haley said she would stay for Brooke but Brooke made her go home and sleep.

"Samantha, baby you have to wake up…because I can't lose you…don't leave me…I couldn't bare it…What were you doing driving around after midnight?" Brooke says while she holds onto Sam's hand for dear life.

"Julian is coming soon…he's going to be here for his Sampson…I don't know anything about Jack but I know his parents arrived awhile ago…Sam, you need to wake up because you are seriously scaring your mother right now…please Sammy…wake up…just open your eyes…please" Brooke says while tears are falling down her face. Sam never opened her eyes and she didn't move. Brooke kissed Sam's forehead and she rested her head on the bed. Brooke was emotional drained after the last few hours so she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep…all the while holding Sam's hand.

**

* * *

**

Sam's POV

Okay…really freaking out here. Currently I am looking down at me and Brooke is rest next to me. This is such a mind trip it is unbelievable…but I am just so confused right now because I know I am not dead but yet…here I am…out of my body or something like that…I'm not dead so that rules out the whole ghost thing…my head really hurts right now.

"Hey Sam" I hear someone say.

I turn around and there is Jack.

"What's going on Jack? Where the hell are we?" I ask worriedly.

"I'm not really sure…but I feel kind of at peace" Jack says with a small smile.

"We were in an accident" I say.

"I know, I was there…remember?" Jack says with a grin.

"I know you jackass…so, do you have any idea how we get back?" I ask. Hopefully Jack knows because I sure as hell don't.

"I don't know about us quite yet but I know how you get back" Jack says.

"How?" I ask because I am starting not to like it here.

"With my help" A voice says. I turn to look at her and I can't believe it.

"Rebecca" I whisper.

"Hello Sam" Rebecca says.

"God, if this is my mind…I am one twisted girl"

Jack and Rebecca smile. Wow that's the first time I have seen her smile at all really.

"Come on Sam, we have to show you some things" Rebecca says and for some odd reason I follow her and Jack. This is so weird.

* * *

As I walk out of the room I see myself at the diner that I spent most of my time at. Oh wait I remember this. I paid for Brooke's coffee.

"_You didn't have to do that" Brooke says._

"_Yeah, well I figured it was your money anyway…besides I owed you for that shirt…well I got bounce…curfew my mom worries when I'm out too late"_

"_It's not a bad thing to have a mother who worries about you" Brooke says._

"_Yeah"_

"Rebecca why did you just show me that?" I have to ask because I seriously hate reliving these moments.

"It's your mind Sam" She replies. I just roll my eyes.

"Sam, there's more you have to see" Jack says and I grab his hand and follow him.

* * *

Okay now we are standing in Haley's classroom. I think it's from when she found me sleeping in the car. Oh god I hate this conversation.

"_Tell me where you live because I am pretty sure it's not in shop class"_

"_I live in a foster home"_

"_Okay…well give me your number…I'm just going to need to speak with your foster parents"_

"_Hell no please that'll just make it worse…this is none of your business okay"_

"_Sam, if there is a problem at home tell me I can get you some help"_

"_There's not a problem this is one of the better foster homes I have been in…the others were not so good…this one's just a little crowded its okay"_

"_It's not okay Sam, is there anybody that was worried that you didn't come home last night"_

"_You don't get it…nobody cares it's kind of like being invisible…they cash your checks I don't get slapped around…that's the deal and it's a pretty good deal so don't screw this up for me"_

"_Sam, I can't just pretend like this didn't happen…you're 15 years old there has to be something better for you"_

"_You seem nice but I'm not your girl…I'm not anybody's girl…it happens"_

"Okay, I am really sick and tired of replaying things from my past. Why do you guys keep showing me this crap?"

"Only you can answer that" Rebecca says.

I groan and the next thing I know I see a different scene unfold in front of me. Unlike the other I don't recognize this one. Now I really want to know why I am being shown this if this is supposed to be my mind.

"_Would you be interested in fostering a child?" Haley asks Brooke in her store._

"_I guess it would depend on the situation"_

"_Do you remember Sam? She's the one that stole from your store"_

"_Figures she get pregnant…she is so young" Brooke says._

"_No, she's not pregnant…she's the one that needs fostering"_

"_But she's so old"_

"_Well she's 15…I found her sleeping in a car during shop class and her current foster parents didn't even know she was gone"_

"_Well maybe they can foster her in jail because that's where she is headed"_

"_I think she is just acting out for attention…kind of reminds me of someone else that I knew in high school…it's just that I look at Sam and I am wondering who is protecting her"_

"I really didn't want to see that. God she thought I was pregnant" I utter.

"Got more to see" Jack states.

"Joy" I say as I roll my eyes.

* * *

Okay, I never seen this either so I am guessing it has something to do with Brooke.

"_Hi, Brooke it's nice to see you too" Nathan says._

"_I'm sorry, I was just hoping you might be Sam but apparently all she knows how to do is leave"_

"_Ah, is it that bad?" Nathan asks._

"_I think she likes me just as much as I like my mother"_

"_Well we both know there are some parents you are better off without but you aren't one of them…she'll realize that"_

"_Unfortunately she hasn't stuck around long enough to figure that out"_

"Are you guys going to give me a hint of what this is about?"

"Nope" they reply in unison and here we go again. I swear I am going to lose my mind if I haven't lost it already.

* * *

So, now we are at the concert. At least I know this one; I thought Brooke was going to send me back to the pound.

"_You are not going back to the pound. I don't ever what you to feel threatened or afraid that I am going to ask you to leave…my home is your home now Sam and it's going to be that way as long as you want it to be"_

Alrighty, then I guess we skipped the small talk and went straight to the next scene but I don't know this one. I think it could be after the fact that I walked out on her after I gave her sketches back.

"_Excuse me, excuse me…I need some help my daughter…well she's not my daughter…she's my foster daughter…sort of she's gone missing…"_

I stop paying attention because I realize that I really hurt her for taking off like that and I can't take it back.

"_Brooke…Brooke please don't…I need you mom"_

"Mom" I whisper.

"I was never your mother Sam but Brooke was" Rebecca said to me. I just nod my head.

* * *

Another scene but somehow I have a feeling it's going to be the last one I see. It was the night I left Brooke's house to live with Rebecca.

"_Honey, you'll always be a Davis to me"_

"_And you'll always be my first mom"_

"Now do you know why?" Jack asks.

I shake my head yes. I think I know.

"I've always felt like I didn't deserve to be so happy and to be happy with Brooke…I still don't but now I think I do…I don't want to feel guilty that I am happy…that I finally got what I wished for" I say as I look and find that we are back in the hospital room.

"Let the guilt go Sam, for yourself and one more thing before you go…don't feel guilty about my death…I was sick and stupid but you're happy and that's all I have ever wanted for you" Rebecca says with a smile.

"I forgive you know…for everything…giving me up and for killing yourself…I forgive you" I said

"Thanks…are you ready to go?" Rebecca asks. I nod my head yes and I look at my boyfriend and he looks sad.

"You're not coming are you?" I ask already knowing the answer. I think I have always known.

"No, I'm not…my journey ends here…I'm sorry" Jack says.

I go and hug him with all of my might.

"I guess I won't be a big brother after all" Jack whispers.

"I know"

"I'm sorry that I can't keep my promise" Jack says with tears in his eyes.

"I know" I whisper.

"I love you Sam, always" Jack says.

"I love you too" I say and kiss him one last time.

I feel myself fading and I don't know if that's a good thing or not. I whisper one last goodbye.

**

* * *

**

Normal POV

Sam opens her eyes and is staring at the ceiling. She looks down and sees her mother sleeping. She also sees her tear stained cheeks. Sam squeezes her mother's hand and Brooke lifts her head up and sees that her daughter is awake.

"There are those eyes" Brooke says as she kisses Sam's forehead. Brooke starts to cry.

Sam wipes Brooke's tears away.

"Don't cry mom" Sam whispers.

"I'm just glad your okay" Brooke says as she gently hugs her daughter.

Sam stares up at the ceiling.

"I don't think I am" Sam says low enough so that Brooke can't hear here.

**

* * *

**

A/N-So, sad ending and I know a lot of people might not like the fact that I killed Jack but I planned on doing that a long time ago. I hope this chapter wasn't too sad for you folks but sometimes I like to give tear jerker chapters. If I make you cry I am sorry. REVIEW PLEASE.


	14. My Chains Are Gone

**A/N-A big thank-you to ****twilight1987**** who basically helped me outline the chapter. While I was writing this chapter I was listening to Amazing Grace (My Chains Are Gone) by Chris Tomlin. It really got me in the mood to write this chapter.**

* * *

Since Sam awoke from a state of unconsciousness Brooke has never left Sam's side. Visiting hours just started but Sam won't talk to anybody…she won't even talk to her mom but she hasn't stopped talking to her.

"Haley and Peyton are coming in a little bit Sam…I would appreciate it if you talked to them or me" Brooke says with sadness.

Sam just stared at the window absentmindedly with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"It's okay to cry…you know. It's normal…you just lost Jack"

"Don't say his name" Sam says angrily.

Brooke just sighs in response. She knew it was going to be hard to talk to Sam but she didn't know it was going to be this hard. A knock on the door broke Sam and Brooke's conversation. Sam quickly wiped her tears away.

"Come in" Brooke says quickly.

Peyton and Haley walk in and smile at Sam.

"How are you holding up?" Peyton asks Sam.

"Fine" Sam replies.

"How are you feeling?" Haley asks.

"Like I have 2 broken ribs and I lost my best friend and boyfriend" Sam replies with anger.

"It'll get better" Haley says while sitting next to Sam.

"Whatever" Sam says.

"Sam, are you going to be okay here if I go home and grab a shower?" Brooke asks.

"Yeah"

"Haley, Peyton, I'll be back an hour or so, can you stay with her?" Brooke asks her two best friends.

"Yeah"

"No problem"

"Thanks" Brooke says as she walks out of the room.

"So, tell us how you are really feeling" Peyton says.

"I already did" Sam says.

"Sam, we don't want the sarcastic version…we want the real one" Haley says honestly.

Sam sighs and looks at Peyton and Haley.

"Have you lost someone close to you?" Sam asks.

"I lost both of my mothers" Peyton says.

"I lost Keith…and Quentin" Haley replies.

"If you remember how you felt when they were gone take that pain and multiply it by like a thousand and still won't be enough to make you feel how I feel" Sam says with tears in her eyes.

"Sam, I know it hurts like hell now but eventually it will get better…I promise you that" Peyton says honestly.

"But you will still hurt so how can it be better?" Sam asks.

"Because you will be surrounded by people that love you and Jack will always be in your heart. Don't forget that…it's important" Haley says.

Sam just nods her head.

* * *

Brooke walks into the house and sees Julian walking towards her.

"Where is she? Is she okay? Please tell me" Julian says fast.

"Slow down…Sam is going to be fine…she lost Jack though…I don't know how well she is taking it…How are you?" Brooke asks with concern.

"I said goodbye to my dad…his funeral is sometime in the next week or so…I'll have to leave again but right now I am here for my family" Julian says.

"I'm glad you are here" Brooke says while giving Julian a hug.

"So, am I but why exactly are you here when Sam is lying in a hospital bed?" Julian asks.

"I came to take a shower" Brooke says.

"Okay, you do that and I'll go see Sam at the hospital" Julian says and then he kisses Brooke's forehead.

Julian walks out of the house and Brooke grabs her things for her shower.

* * *

After Brooke finishes her shower and gets dressed she notices Sam's clothes in a pile by the bathroom door.

"When is she going to learn to pick up her clothes?" Brooke says to herself clearly annoyed.

Brooke grabs Sam's clothes and opens Sam's door and walks in. Brooke looks around Sam's room and notices an unmade bed and clothes that aren't Sam's lying on the floor. Brooke being the nosy mother decides to look around the room and notices condoms in Sam's trash can.

"I cannot believe her" Brooke says angrily as she storms out of Sam's room and the house.

* * *

As Brooke reaches Sam's hospital door she calms down a little bit. Brooke walks in the room and sees Peyton, Haley, Julian and Sam playing a card game. Brooke smiles and looks at Sam. She goes and gives Sam a hug and whispers in her ear…

"I know what happened…we'll talk later"

Sam closes her eyes and takes a breath and looks at her mom with sad eyes. Brooke just looked angry at her.

"So, what have I missed?" Brooke asks everyone in the room.

"Jack's funeral is in a few days, his parents asked me to speak at it" Sam says while staring intently at her cards.

"I think you should" Brooke says honestly.

Julian looks at the dynamic between mother and daughter.

"What's going on with you two?" Julian asks as Peyton and Haley look at each other and shrug.

"Nothing" Sam says quickly.

Brooke looks from Sam to Julian.

"Nothing important" Brooke replies with a small smile.

**

* * *

**

2 Days Later

Brooke still hasn't talked to her daughter about Sam and Jack having sex but Brooke has found herself getting madder at Sam at every minute. Sam has avoided Brooke as much as possible, she just has been held up in her room thinking about what she was going to say at the funeral which happened to be today.

"Sam, we have to go" Brooke yells from the kitchen.

Sam opens the door from her bedroom and walks her way to the door.

"You are going to have to talk to me at some point" Brooke says as Sam walks out the door ignoring Brooke's comment.

* * *

The drive to the church was silent. Julian had decided not to go because he had to help his mom with his dad's funeral. The silence was difficult for both girls but they were stubborn and they weren't going to say a word to each other…at least not yet.

"We adopted Jack a year ago and he instantly became a part of our family but there was one person who he always trusted no matter what her name is Sam and we asked her to speak to everyone because she knew Jack the best…Sam can you come up her?" Jack's mom asks.

Sam walked up to the front and began to speak.

"Jack Daniels was many things, he was a son, a brother, a friend and a boyfriend…I've known Jack for a long time and he always knew how to make me feel better even if all he had to do was stand next to me…Jack spent his last minutes with doctors and interns that were fighting like hell to save his life…I guess he wasn't strong enough…I spent his last few days with him and it was the best days of my life…he always makes me happy even if he doesn't talk and all he does is look at me…he made me feel alive and free from everything that was going on in my life and I would like to think that I did the same for him…Jack is gone but he will always be with us…in our hearts…I'm going to sing and I'm not a very good singer but Jack always said to screw everyone else and sing if that's what I wanted to do…so I am…for him"

As the piano starts to play Sam begins to sing…

_Amazing grace  
How sweet the sound  
That saved a wretch like me  
I once was lost, but now I'm found  
Was blind, but now I see  
'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear  
And grace my fears relieved  
How precious did that grace appear  
The hour I first believed  
My chains are gone  
I've been set free  
My God, my Savior has ransomed me  
And like a flood His mercy reigns  
Unending love, Amazing grace_

Brooke watched as she saw her daughter sing. Sam was wrong, she had a beautiful voice. She watched as Sam had tears flowing down her face and it broke her heart to see her daughter in pain.

_The Lord has promised good to me  
His word my hope secures  
He will my shield and portion be  
As long as life endures_

As Sam was singing she could feel someone next to her but she didn't see anyone and that's when she knew that Jack was right there, she may not have seen him but she could feel him. It only made Sam tear a little more.

_The earth shall soon dissolve like snow  
The sun forbear to shine  
But God, Who called me here below  
Will be forever mine  
Will be forever mine  
You are forever mine_

Once Sam finished the song she looked around the church and realized that there wasn't a dry eye anywhere. Sam walked down the aisle and out the doors. Brooke watched as Sam left and she followed a few short minutes after.

* * *

Sam stood and watched as they lowered her best friend and boyfriend into the ground and for the first time she made contact with Brooke and buried her head into her shoulder. Brooke put an arm around Sam and tried to calm her down.

Regardless of how upset Brooke was with Sam, she knew her daughter needed her. She did what any mother would do she held on to Sam and let her cry.

* * *

Brooke and Sam walked into the house and Sam went to grab something from the refrigerator but ended up bumping into Sam.

"Sorry" Sam whispers.

"Sorry about bumping into me or about having sex?" Brooke asks as her hidden anger is released.

Sam's anger started to rise.

"I'm not sorry that I had sex…twice because like I told you it's my life not yours"

"Actually, your life is my life because you are my daughter"

"Not technically" Sam states.

Brooke glared at Sam.

"Don't even go there Sam, I am more of a mother to you than anyone in your life…okay we may not be related by blood but legally YOU ARE MINE"

"Whatever" Sam says.

"Do you know another word besides whatever?" Brooke asks with anger.

"Sex" Sam says.

"My turn now huh…you are too young and you know it…you are 16 years old and I DON'T want you to have SEX"

"FYI MOM YOU CAN'T STOP ME. Unlike YOU I LOVE the guys I have SEX with and I LOVED JACK, HELL I still do…so don't take that away from me"

"That was LOW even for you. You broke your promise Samantha you said you would talk to me if you were thinking about having sex"

"Promises get broken ALL the time Brooke" Sam says with annoyance.

"You're grounded" Brooke yells.

"For having sex that is so unfair" Sam says while trying to walk to her room.

"Sweetie, life isn't fair and because you are my daughter, what I say goes"

Sam turns around and faces Brooke; you can clearly see the anger in her eyes.

"I wish I never would have met you, because all its down is bring me more pain. I hate you" Sam says while walking into her room and slamming the door.

Brooke was left standing in the kitchen with tears in her eyes.

**

* * *

**

A/N-I don't think I liked how Sam and Brooke's fight turned out but hopefully it works. Anyway, this chapter made me a little teary eyed so if it happened to you I apologize but like I said before sometimes I like when I can get my readers emotional.


	15. Alternate Universe

**A/N-Another chapter for me. This is all for ****twilight1987.**** This chapter is a little different than most but that's what makes it interesting.**

* * *

After Brooke had finally let her tears fall she went straight to her room. The words that her daughter had said to her felt like a knife in the heart…painful…very painful.

Brooke changed into a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt and silently cried herself to sleep.

Sam was still angry over the whole fight…plus her ribs hurt like hell from the yelling. Sam took a pain pill and pulled on one of Jack's shirts and fell asleep.

* * *

_Douglas Adams once wrote: "He felt that his whole life was some kind of dream, and he sometimes wondered whose it was, and whether they were enjoying it."_

Samantha Walker walked the streets of Tree Hill like she owned them…most say that she does…the cops of Tree Hill don't think so. Tree Hill's local bad ass has a scar from her forehead down to her cheek. The word around town was that is from a fight that she had with Jack Daniels brother after she found out that he killed him. Let's just say she put him in the ground…okay she had a little help from the cops but still kids think it was just her.

Brooke Davis also walked the same streets of Tree Hill but not like she owned them. The people in Tree Hill love her and are happy to have her in their lives. Brooke tries to go out of her way just to help someone…she had heard of Samantha Walker but yet she still hasn't met her. She hopes that she does.

* * *

"Okay, Samantha, we do not want to see you here again you understand?" the officer says.

"Dude, Stanley chill out…I promise I won't be back here…I swear on my mother's life" Sam says with a smirk.

"You shouldn't swear on your mother's life, Sam because you and I both know your promises are crap" Officer Stanley says.

"Well it's a good thing that I don't know who my mother is" Sam says with a laugh.

"Just get in there" Stanley says as he points to the school.

"Thanks for the ride" Sam says while slamming the police car door shut.

Officer Stanley rolls down the passenger side window and calls out to Sam.

"You know you don't always have to act so tough kid" Officer Stanley replies.

"Yes, I do" Sam says before she walks up to the school.

Officer Stanley swore he could have seen sadness in the young girl's eyes.

* * *

Sam walks into her English class 30 minutes late.

"Your late again Sam" Haley says annoyed.

"Sew me Haley" Sam says as she walks to her seat.

Haley just shakes her head and continues to teach.

"So, why are you so late again?" Jason whispers.

"Where do you think I was?" Sam states.

"Again, damn girl, how many times are you going to end up sleeping in a jail cell?" Jason says with a chuckle.

"As many as it takes to get them off of your guys' backs" Sam says.

"I'm going to laugh when you end up in a woman's penitentiary" the new kid, Brian says.

Sam just glares at him but Jason wasn't having any of it.

"Mind your business before I make you my business" Jason says angrily.

Brian just chuckles as Sam hits him on the back of the head, an action that Haley noticed.

"Samantha Walker, I have had enough of you and your so called friends, principal's office now"

Sam just raises her eyebrow.

"Nah, I think I'll just leave" Sam says as she gets up and goes over to the window.

"What are you doing?" Haley questions.

"Leaving, duh" Sam says as she hops out the window followed by Jason and the rest of her so called friends.

Haley just nods her head as she watches the delinquents exit her classroom.

* * *

Haley walks into Clothes over Bro's and sees Brooke working at the counter.

"Hey Brooke" Haley says.

"Hey, tutor-mom how is it going?" Brooke asks with a smile.

"Like crap" Haley replies with a huff.

"That student still giving you problems" Brooke asks.

"Samantha Walker, god she is really troubled" Haley says.

"Just out of curiosity what does this girl look like" Brooke asks.

"She has a scar from her forehead down to her cheek. She also has scars around her wrists and bruises on her arm"

"Huh…I might have seen her a few times" Brooke says.

"Okay, well I have to go meet Nathan and Jamie…talk to you later Brooke" Haley says as she exits the store.

Brooke walked into the back to work on a few things.

* * *

Sam, Jason and a few other kids walk into Clothes over Bro's.

"What are we doing here?" Sam asks.

"Come on, it's the 5 finger discount, Sammy" Jason says.

"We are going to get caught you know" Sam states.

"Sammy afraid now"

"No, fine, do whatever you want" Sam states while she looks around the store.

5 minutes later Jason swiped a pair of pants and left the store, Sam followed them out. When she saw that Jason was down the street and out of sight Sam went back into the store and placed her last 30 dollars on the counter. However what she didn't see was that Brooke saw the whole thing.

"Maybe she just needs a little help" Brooke whispers.

* * *

It was now around 7 at night and Sam got a suspicious text from her friend Jason to meet her and to bring something.

"What the hell is going on?" Sam asks.

"Did you bring it?" Jason asks.

"Yeah, but what the hell do you need a gun for?" Sam asks.

"Our rivals want to fight, so we will give them a fight" Jason says.

Sam looks around and sees three of their rivals coming towards them.

"I don't like this" Sam whispers.

As soon as they came close enough the fighting started, Sam was punched a few times in the face causing her to get a busted up lip and Jason was hit in the head repeatedly. That's when Jason pulled out the gun. He blasted a shot into the air and everyone froze.

This fight was happening in the middle of the street in front of Brooke's house. She also has nosy neighbors who just called the cops. Brooke watched what was going on through her living room window.

"Dude, you seriously aren't going to use that are you?" Sam asks Jason.

"Yes, I am" Jason replies hastily.

"Dude cops" one guy yells from the rival team.

Everyone starts running but it was too late, they were surrounded by 3 squad cars. Jason gave the gun to Sam who looked like she was scared shitless. So, she tossed as far as she could and it landed in Brooke's bushes.

"Alright, nobody moves" Officer Stanley says.

"You are all going down town" another officer says as he starts arresting people.

That's when Brooke came out of her house.

"Samantha Walker, I should have known, you do know it's your last straw right" Officer Stanley says.

Sam remains silent, quite literally. Brooke begins to make her presence known.

"Sam, where the hell have you been?" Brooke yells. Sam just looks at her funny.

Brooke walks up to Sam and puts her arm around Sam's shoulder and whispers in her ear…

"Just go with it"

"Excuse me miss who are you?" Officer Stanley asks.

"I'm Sam's legal guardian, and I haven't seen her all night"

"Sorry" Sam whispers.

"You know the rules Sam; if you are gone I expect a phone call"

"I'm sorry miss but I have known Sam for awhile and she hasn't mentioned you before" Officer Stanley states.

"I think that has to do with Sam, maybe she can explain it to you" Brooke says.

Sam looks over at Brooke in panic and Brooke just has a smile on her face.

"She's my sister and is a complete bitch, but I love her" Sam says with a fake smile.

"I'm going to cut you some slack just this once, Sam but not again…Miss take care of your sister, she needs it" Officer Stanley says as he walks back to the car.

The cops drive off with the other kids and Sam is left standing next to Brooke.

"Thanks" Sam utters.

"You're welcome now come with me" Brooke says as she grabs Sam by the arm and drags her to her house.

"Can't I at least get my g...?"

"No" Brooke states sternly.

* * *

Brooke and Sam enter the house and sit in the kitchen.

"You don't have to act so tough around me Sam"

"Lady, you don't even know me" Sam states with a smirk.

"Actually, I think I do…you feel alone, you cut your wrists to feel something but you don't, you think that nobody loves you, and that scar on your face was done out of revenge or something like that…am I close?" Brooke asks.

"How did you know?" Sam says.

"You're not a bad person Sam, I would know because you paid for the stuff your friend stole from my store…you are just looking to be loved and it's okay…but you don't have to be a badass to get that" Brooke states.

"And how would you know?" Sam asks.

"No matter what Sam, I will love you regardless of what you think…I will always love you"

"You don't even know me" Sam says.

"Does it matter? Because if I did, I'm pretty sure I would" Brooke says.

* * *

Sam wakes up abruptly and looks around the room and sees that she was there all along. Sam lies her head down and sighs.

"God that dream was so messed up"

Sam closes her eyes once again, hopefully this time without any dreams.

**

* * *

**

A/N- I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I really hope you readers enjoy reading it.


	16. Far Away From You

**A/N-Another day another chapter. This one's for ****twlight1987.**** Thanks for the help.**

* * *

The night proved hard for Samantha. She never got back to sleep, plus waking up abruptly really hurt her ribs. Sam laid in staring at the ceiling contemplating what her dream actually meant. Was it a what if scenario? Was it her subconscious telling her something that she forgot? Was it from her watching horror movies? Or was it a message, telling her that no matter what Brooke would be there? Sam had no idea.

Sam looked at the clock on her bedside table and it read 6:00. Sam decided that she needed to get some air so she quickly changed and left the house as quietly as she could…she needed to think…she needed to see somebody.

* * *

Brooke woke up to the sounds of a suitcase sipping up. Brooke opened red puffy eyes and looked at Julian.

"What are you doing?" Brooke asks.

"I have to go to LA again…my father's funeral" Julian states sadly.

"Do you Sam and I to go with you?" Brooke asks as she sits up in bed.

"I think Sam has had enough funerals…besides she has a lot to deal with" Julian says as he sits next to his girlfriend.

"I'm going to miss you" Brooke states sadly.

"I know…I also know that I have been gone a lot but after the funeral and such I will be back and I promise no more trips for awhile…now do you want to tell me why your eyes are red and puffy?" Julian asks.

"Sam and I had a pretty big fight…she wished that she never would have met me" Brooke says as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"She didn't mean it Brooke…that girl loves you…she just lost Jack…it's hard for her" Julian says honestly.

"I know…it's just hard when your daughter yells at you" Brooke says.

"I wonder who you're mom felt" Julian says trying to lighten the mood.

"That's not funny" Brooke states.

"I thought it was" Julian says with a smirk as Brooke playfully smacked his shoulder.

* * *

Sam found herself walking into a coffee shop and sat down at a table next to a friend.

"Hey, doctor Skye" Sam says.

Doctor Skye looks up from her paper and smiles at Sam.

"Samantha Davis, what do I owe this pleasure? And it's Julia office"

"In one of our sessions you said that you like your coffee here" Sam says.

Julia looked at Sam's expression as she sipped her coffee.

"Something tells me this has nothing to do with coffee" Julia says with raised eyebrow.

Sam looked at her and smiled sadly.

"Did you hear about what happened?"

"I did…I'm sorry about Jack…I know you were very close to him"

"I was…I also had a fight with Brooke…I was kind of mean to her" Sam says while looking out the window.

"Sam, do you love Brooke?" Julia asks.

Sam looked at Julia and nods her head yes.

"Of course I do"

"Then I think you know what you have to do" Julia says with a smile.

* * *

Julian had left a little while ago after trying to cheer Brooke up but he knew only Sam could do that.

Brooke was in the kitchen making breakfast when the telephone rang. Brooke puts the last of the pancakes on a plate and answers the phone.

"_Hello"_

"_Brooke, its Haley"_

"_Hey Hales, what's up?"_

"_I was wondering if you and Sam wanted to join me for lunch"_

"_Um…sure, where?"_

"_How about the diner?"_

"_Sure, we will see you there"_

"_See you than, bye"_

"_Bye"_

Brooke hangs up the phone right as Sam enters the house.

"Where were you?" Brooke asks.

Sam ignores the question and sits down to eat. Brooke takes a deep breath and does the same.

The only sounds that could be heard where the sounds of forks scraping the plate as the Davis women sat and ate. Brooke glanced at Sam every now and then but she said nothing. Sam knew that Brooke was looking at her but she kept her head down looking at her plate. As breakfast came to an end Brooke finally said something.

"We are having lunch with Haley"

Sam looked up at her mother.

"I don't want to go"

"Too bad we are going and that's final" Brooke scolds.

Sam gets up from her chair and starts stomping to her room.

"Dishes belong in the sink" Brooke says loudly.

Sam stomps back to the table and grabs her dishes and throws them in the sink.

"Dishes are in the sink" Sam says before slamming the door to her room.

Brooke looks at the closed door and just shakes her head while she grabs the rest of the dishes from the table and puts them in the sink, all the while thinking that lunch was going to be interesting.

* * *

The car ride to the diner was silent like everything else that morning. After breakfast was finished Sam stayed in her room and blasted her loud angry music which just made Brooke roll her eyes. Brooke stayed in the living room trying to get Sam out of her room…nothing worked.

Sam entered the diner first and sat next to Haley. Brooke sat across from them.

"Hey guys" Haley says.

"Hi" Brooke replies.

Sam said nothing. All she did was look out the window.

"So, what's with you two?" Haley asks.

"Nothing" Brooke says. Sam just snickered.

"Alright then, who's hungry?" Haley asks.

"I'm not" Sam whispers.

"Sam, quit being rude" Brooke says.

Sam just rolls her eyes. Haley notices the dynamic between mother and daughter.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Haley asks.

"It's not important" Sam states.

In the background of the diner a song by Nickelback was on that made Sam look at Brooke.

_No is a dirty word  
Never gonna say it first  
No, it's just a thought  
That never crosses my mind_

Maybe in the parking lot  
Better bring your friend along  
Better rock together  
Than just one at a time

S is for the simple need  
E is for the ecstasy  
X is just to mark the spot  
'Cause that's the one you really want

Yes, sex is always the answer, it's never a question  
'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's yes  
Not just a suggestion, if you ask a question  
Then it's always yes, yeah

"I really don't like this song" Sam utters.

"Why? Because you did it" Brooke states.

Haley was confused first until she listened to the lyrics of the song.

_I'm loving what you wanna wear  
I wonder what's up under there  
Wonder if I'll ever have it  
Under my tongue_

I'll love to try to set you free  
I love you all over me  
Love to hear the sound you make  
The second you're done

S is for the simple need  
E is for the ecstasy  
X is just to mark the spot  
'Cause that's the one you really want

Yes, sex is always the answer, it's never a question  
'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's yes  
Not just a suggestion, if you ask a question  
Then it's always yes

"You had sex" Haley says kind of loud.

"Can you shut the damn song off?" Sam screams.

The lady at the counter shuts off the radio.

"And you think you are mature enough to have it" Brooke says.

Sam glares at her mother.

"I never said I was mature all I said was that I had sex and it was my life not yours" Sam screams as she makes her way out of the booth.

"Where are you going?" Brooke asks.

"FAR AWAY FROM YOU" Sam screams.

Brooke looks around the diner and notices that all eyes are on her.

"Mind your business" Brooke yells.

Everyone in the diner continued to eat their food and never looked back at Brooke.

Brooke looked at Haley who looked shocked.

"She had sex?" Haley asks.

Brooke just shook her head.

"She had sex…got in a car crash…lost Jack called me a slut and wished she never met me…I would say her week has been pretty much hell but then I remember she called me a slut and now I'm just hurt" Brooke says while looking out the window.

"Brooke, you are not a slut" Haley states honestly.

"No, but I was" Brooke replies sadly.

"Brooke, you haven't been that person since the end of junior year in high school…whether you were or not Samantha had NO right to talk to you like that…you are her mother" Haley states.

"Not technically" Brooke says in a defeated tone.

Haley looked at Brooke with sadness.

"Is that you talking or Sam?" Haley asks.

"Sam" Brooke whispers.

"Brooke, you seriously need to go talk to your daughter and straighten this crap out…you look so broken…she needs you as much as you need her…so go home and work it out" Haley scolds.

"I thought we were having lunch" Brooke says.

"Are you really hungry after all that has happened?" Haley states.

"No" Brooke says.

"Me neither"

* * *

Brooke walks into Sam's room and sees her staring at the ceiling.

"Sam, can we talk?" Brooke asks of her daughter.

All she got was silence.

"Alright, fine…you don't have to talk but you need to listen…I'm not upset that you had sex a little disappointed maybe because you promised me that you were going to talk to me about it first…you said some things last night that really hurt me but I forgive you because no matter what you say you are my daughter…I forgive you" Brooke says as she sits on the bed next to Sam.

Sam turns on her side away from her mother.

"No matter what Sam, I will love you regardless of what you think…I will always love you" Brooke says before walking out the door.

Sam is left in her room with tears in her eyes.

"Where have I heard that line before?" Sam whispers to herself.

* * *

The hours passed and night fell. Sam never left her room except to go to the bathroom and eat dinner. Brooke didn't talk to her because she left the ball in Sam's court, so to speak…she just hoped that Sam would talk to her and soon.

It was around midnight when Sam realized where she heard that line. It was in her dream, a dream where Brooke helped her even when she didn't know her like she did in real life. Sam was starting to feel like a complete jerk for saying those things to her mom…she had to do something and something fast.

Sam crawled out of her bed and walked to her mother's room. She quietly opened her door and peeked inside. Brooke was under the covers and her eyes were closed. Sam crawled into her bed on the other side and got under the covers. Brooke opened one of her eyes and noticed Sam crawling in. Brooke smiled.

"I'm sorry mom" Sam whispers.

"I forgive you" Brooke whispers back.

Sam jumped a little after hearing Brooke's voice.

"God I thought you were sleeping" Sam says.

Brooke opened her eyes and looked at her daughter.

"Well, I'm not…come here"

"Why?" Sam asks as she scooted away from her mother.

"I don't bite…come here" Brooke says as she opens her arms up.

Sam crawled closer to her mother and rested her head on Brooke's shoulder.

"I shouldn't have said the things I said…they were really mean…even for me…I'm sorry…I didn't mean it any of it" Sam whispers.

Brooke played with Sam's hair while speaking.

"I know but it still hurt…Look Sam, the whole you having had sex with Jack thing I can get over…it's the disobeying my rules and doing what you wanted is what I have a problem with"

"What do you mean?" Sam asks.

"It was the first time that I let you stay by yourself and you managed to break ever rule that I gave you…you had a boy in your room…you took the car out late at night…you were out passed curfew…Sam I trusted you and you broke it"

"I said I was sorry" Sam states.

"I know that but instead of you saying sorry…I want you to show me that I can trust again"

"I will…mom can I ask you a question?" Sam asks.

"Sure babe"

"How come you aren't really mad that I had sex?"

Brooke sighs before answering.

"The truth is I knew it was going to happen sooner or later…I wanted it to be later but it didn't happen that way…I guess the reason why I am not that mad is that even though you showed poor judgment you were still smart enough not to be unprotected and because you are 16 years old and I know that you have a good head on your shoulders" Brooke replies honestly.

"Makes sense I guess…can I ask you another question?"

"Go for it" Brooke replies as she yawns.

"Have you ever wondered what it would have been like if we never would have met?" Sam asks hesitantly.

"Sometimes I do but only for a second because I love the life we have and I can't imagine what my life would be like without you in it…except for it being incredibly boring…why do you ask?"

"Just curious I guess" Sam says with a yawn.

"Close your eyes Sam and go to sleep"

"You too"

"Night Sam"

"Night mom"

5 minutes later both girls were asleep and content with the way they made up.

**

* * *

**

A/N-Brooke and Sam made up…I am so happy. Anyways, there is plenty more to come. REVIEW.


	17. New Faces New Enemies

**A/N-Special thanks to twilight1987 who helped pick out names for this chapter. This chapter you will get to see some new faces in Sam's life...some good...and some...bad. ENJOY!!!**

* * *

The last week of summer was filled with preparation for Samantha Davis. She was about to start her sophomore year of high school. All teenagers know the routine, school shopping, the open house and returning to a normal sleeping pattern. Of course Sam complained the entire time. Tomorrow was the first day of school and she didn't like it.

* * *

Sam was currently in the living room playing the Wii with Jamie while Brooke and Haley were talking in the kitchen.

"So, another school year…how is Sam taking it?" Haley asks as she sipped her coffee.

"She has been complaining for the last week about school starting" Brooke states while watching Sam and Jamie bonding.

"So, has Jamie…but they're kids Brooke" Haley states.

"I think it may have to do with Jack though"

"Possibly…but I bet she's excited that I am her English teacher again" Haley states with a smile.

Brooke laughs at Haley.

"I think that is the only thing she is looking forward to"

"So, did you talk to Peyton before she left?" Haley asks.

"Yeah, she told me that she gave you Red Bedroom Records…congratulations"

"Yeah…my summer days will be filled from here on out" Haley says excitedly.

"Are you going to make a new record?" Brooke asks.

Haley sighs.

"I don't know but what about Sam?" Haley says as she raises her eyebrow.

"What about Sam?" Brooke asks back.

"Brooke, I know talent when I see it. Did you hear her sing at Jack's funeral?"

"Yes of course I did…I never knew she could sing...she's really good" Brooke says.

Sam walks to the refrigerator and grabs two bottles of water.

"Thanks for the compliment mom" Sam says while handing Jamie his bottle of water.

"Just stating the truth" Brooke says which causes her daughter to smile.

"Are you two ready for school tomorrow?" Haley asks.

Sam and Jamie look at each other and then their mothers.

"No" they say in unison causing Brooke and Haley to laugh.

* * *

The next day proved difficult for Brooke. Sam didn't want to get up which frustrated Brooke to no end. Julian had already left for the day and Brooke was stuck with Sam.

Brooke walks into Sam's room and sees the teenager already asleep.

"Samantha…you have to get up…you have school in a half-hour"

"I don't wanna wake up" Sam mumbles.

"Sweetie, wake up and get dressed…I know the first day sucks but you still have to go to school" Brooke says as she sits on Sam's bed.

Sam opens her eyes and yawns.

"Can't I just quit?" Sam asks.

Brooke laughs.

"No, you can't…so what are you going to wear?" Brooke asks with a smile.

"Clothes" Sam says with a smile.

"I know that Samantha" Brooke says.

"Mom most of my wardrobe is Clothes over Bros"

"I know that"

Sam looks at her mother with a raised eyebrow.

"Then why did you ask me what I was going to wear?"

"Just making conversation" Brooke says with a smile.

Sam rolls her eyes at her mother.

"Can you leave so that I can change?" Sam asks.

Brooke nods her head and makes her way out of Sam's bedroom.

* * *

After Sam quickly changed Brooke offered her a ride to school but Sam declined…she decided that she wanted to walk so that's what she did.

When she was about a block away from the school a guy approached her.

"Excuse me?" he says.

Sam turns to lock at him and notices that he has a muscular build and he was wearing a Raven's sports jacket…basketball she thought.

"Yeah" Sam says.

"You're Samantha Davis right?" He asks with a smirk.

"Yeah, what's your name?" Sam asks.

"Landon Jones"

"Okay" Sam says as she continues to walk but is quickly followed by Landon.

"You are going to go out with me you know?" Landon says with a smile.

Sam stops dead in her tracks and looks at Landon.

"You are that sure of yourself?" Sam says with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep…mark my words Samantha Davis…one of these days you will date me" Landon says as he walks up to the front of the school.

"I really hate jocks" Sam whispers.

* * *

Sam walks into the school and it feels that all eyes are on her.

"What?" Sam asks.

Everyone just kept starring until the bitch of the sophomores comes up to her. Her name is Alyson Sinclair.

"Hey Sammy, I heard you killed Jack Daniels"

"I didn't kill him" Sam says quietly.

"I feel bad for you actually…I mean you killed the only friend you had…looks like it's going to be a sucky year for you than huh?" Alyson says before letting out a laugh.

"Go to hell" Sam says in her face.

Alyson throws Sam into a nearby locker.

"I'd be careful if I were you Sam…you wouldn't want your mommy spending money on those hospital bills" Alyson says with a smirk as she walks away.

"Bitch" Sam whispers to herself.

* * *

Sam hears sounds coming from the music room a few feet to her left and as curious as she was she decided to check things out. Sam walked in and there was a boy about her age. He had brown hair and was playing the guitar and singing the last verse of a song that Sam knew well.

_Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends_

like my father's come to pass  
twenty years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends

As the mystery boy finished his song Sam clapped for him. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Thanks" he says.

"My name's Samantha Davis but you can call me Sam" Sam says with a smile.

"Alexander Emerson but you can call me A.J"

"A.J?" Sam asks.

Alexander smiled at her.

"Middle name is Joseph" A.J says with a smile.

"How long have you played?" Sam asks as she sits in the chair next to her new friend.

"My whole life…my brother taught me" A.J says with a smile that didn't fully reach his eyes.

"That's cool…are you new because I didn't see you around last year" Sam asks with curiosity.

"Um…yeah, I'm a sophomore and my family just moved to Tree Hill" A.J says while he continued to stare at Sam.

"Do I have something on my face?" Sam asks.

A.J blushed.

"I'm sorry you just look familiar"

Sam laughs.

"I was featured in B. Davis magazine…Brooke Davis is my mom" Sam says.

"Oh…that's cool"

"So, what's your schedule like?" Sam asks as she took out hers. A.J did the same with his.

Both kids looked at their schedule and smile.

"It looks like we have History, English and Music together" A.J says.

"It appears so…we should go though otherwise we are…" Sam starts to say as the bell rings.

"Going to be late for History" Sam says as she stands up.

"Let's go" A.J says.

"A lot of people say that our teacher is like the best history teacher to set foot in this high school" Sam says.

"I guess we will find out won't we?" A. J says with a smile.

Sam smiles as they walk their way to History.

* * *

Sam and A.J walk into the classroom and see their teacher. He looked to be on his early thirties and you could clearly see that the girls in the class were drooling over him.

"You two are late"

"Sorry"

"It's okay…take your seats"

Sam and A.J took the seats in the back of the room.

"Okay class my name is John Thomas" the teacher says as half of the class laugh including Sam and A.J.

"Are you serious?" Sam asks.

"Yes, I am Miss…"

"Davis" Sam replies.

"I know what you guys are laughing at okay…I am the one that has to listen to comments…but my mother named me and she was a little drugged up at the time of my birth so…what can you say?" Mr. Thomas says as the kids laugh.

Mr. Thomas glanced at Sam and she smiled at him. He smiled back and began teaching.

After class ended Sam and A.J walked to English.

* * *

"So, is this Mrs. Scott any good?" A.J asks.

Sam looked at him and smiled.

"She's the best" Sam says with a smirk.

"You know her on a personal level don't you?" A.J asks.

Sam turned to him and smiled.

"She's my mom's best friend"

"Wow" A.J says as they walk into English.

Sam and A.J took seats in the middle of the classroom. When the bell rang everyone filled in and all were excited to see Haley as their teacher. Unfortunately for Sam, Alyson and Landon were in her class as well.

"So, is it true you are back for good?" Landon asks.

"Yes, it is and you can thank Sam for talking me into it" Haley says politely.

"Thank-you Samantha Davis" Landon says with a wink. Haley looked at Sam and Sam just shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright, so I guess…" Haley starts to say but Alyson interrupts her.

"Did everyone know we have a murderer in the classroom?" Alyson smirks.

Sam glared at Alyson and Haley looked at Sam who was becoming angry very quickly.

"I heard she was drunk" A boy from the back of the class says.

Sam stands up from her desk and turns to the boy.

"I wasn't drunk…we were hit by a drunk driver dumbass read the paper…and as for you miss bitch it's the first day of school and I am already tired of your crap…so leave me the hell alone" Sam screams.

"That's enough" Haley yells but Alyson has no intention of giving up as she walks over to Sam.

"Come on Sammy, admit it" Alyson says with a smirk.

Sam gets a smirk on her face.

"Okay I admit it" Sam says.

Haley quickly leaves the classroom to get the school officer even though Haley knew what was going to happen the minute she left.

"Admit what?" Alyson asks.

Sam punches her square in the jaw. When Alyson was on the floor Sam answered her.

"That you're a bitch" Sam says as the kids in the class laugh.

Alyson quickly gets off of the floor and starts fighting Sam.

* * *

Shortly after the school officer broke up the fight Alyson and Sam were waiting in the principal's office. Their mother's were already called and were meeting with the principal. The girl's were suspended for two days. Alyson had a cut on her lip as did Sam.

Sam and Alyson were waiting outside the office.

"I thought you could at least fight better than that" Sam says with a smirk.

"You're just lucky it was broken up because otherwise a lot more damage would have ensued"

"Whatever makes you sleep at night" Sam says with a smile.

Alyson's mother came out to get her and they left. 5 minutes later Brooke came out and Sam wouldn't look at her.

"Come on Samantha" Brooke says annoyed.

* * *

The car ride home was silent. Both girl's deep in their thoughts. When the front door slammed shut Sam knew she was in trouble.

"Sit down Samantha" Brooke says in an eerie tone.

Sam sat on the couch and looked at her mom.

"Have to say…getting suspended from school on your first day…that's a first" Brooke states.

"I'm sorry okay…I lost my temper but she wouldn't shut up" Sam says.

"Sam, that's no reason to go off and hit her"

"She called me a murderer, what the hell was I supposed to do?" Sam says.

"Language Sam…Ignore it" Brooke states.

"Let me ask you this question…if you were back in high school and someone called you a murderer what would you do?" Sam asks calmly.

Brooke sighs.

"I probably would have fought back…but that's no excuse for what you did and you know it" Brooke says.

"I know…I do but I am still a little sensitive to the whole Jack situation and I guess what pissed me off the most was that I think she was right" Sam says with tears in her eyes.

Brooke looked at her daughter with sadness.

"Samantha, stop that…honey it was not your fault…no matter what you think you did not kill Jack…it wasn't your fault…do you understand me?" Brooke asks sternly.

Sam looked up at her mom with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Today was a really hard day for me" Sam says.

"I know it was but you are still grounded…one week and you will spend your suspension with me…but other than that do you want to tell me what happened for the hour or two you were actually in school" Brooke says.

Sam wiped away her tears and laid her head on Brooke's shoulder.

"I met these two guys" Sam says.

"Oh god" Brooke groaned which made Sam laugh.

"This one guy Landon he said that I was going to date him…arrogant much…I mean come on Jock isn't even me type"

Brooke laughs at her daughter's comment.

"Who was the other guy?" Brooke asked her daughter.

"His name is Alexander but I call him A.J, I saw him playing the guitar and he's really good…he's new and he's cute. I know we are going to be great friends" Sam states.

"How do you know?" Brooke asks.

"I just have a feeling" Sam says with a smile.

"That's…nice" Brooke says with hesitation.

Sam looks at her mother.

"So, I'm really grounded?" Sam asks.

"Yep" Brooke states clearly.

"That sucks" Sam says as she lays her head back down on Brooke's shoulder.

"Yeah…it sucks" Brooke says with a smile as she watches Sam close her eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N-So, yesterday I was talking to twilight1987 and I realized that this story will probably be the longest story I will ever right, So I hope you are enjoying it. FYI...Landon, A.J and John Thomas will be playing important roles coming up in the chapters ahead...what are your opinions of them?**


	18. Complicated

**A/N-Not sure how good this chapter turned out but hopefully you will enjoy it. Twilight1987 this one's for you.**

* * *

It's been a few weeks since Sam was suspended. When Brooke had told Julian that Sam got suspended Julian laughed but Brooke didn't think it was funny…he ended up sleeping on the couch that night.

After their fight Sam and Alyson haven't seen each other. The principal switched Alyson to a different period to hopefully avoid another fight and so far it was working.

Sam quickly got back into the routine with school. She and A.J have become fast friends and Brooke had met him the other day and she really liked him so that was a plus. A.J is even teaching Sam to play the guitar.

Landon is still trying to get Sam to go out with him and Sam thinks it's cute.

The one thing about school that is leaving Sam on edge is her history class. Her teacher Mr. Thomas keeps looking at her but the other kids in the class doesn't seem to notice except for A.J. As the days go on Sam gets more and more uncomfortable.

* * *

Sam is sitting in History class as Mr. Thomas hands out the homework. When he reaches Sam he puts his hand on her shoulder and hands her the worksheet and whispers in her ear…

"Here you go Sammy"

Sam flinches and he moves his hand and continues to pass out papers. A.J looks at her with a look that says 'are you alright' and Sam gives him a sad smile.

"Alright class the homework is due tomorrow" Mr. Thomas.

The bell rings and everyone starts to head out of the class room.

"Samantha, can I see you for a minute?" Mr. Thomas says.

A.J looks at Sam and Sam just shrugs her shoulders. A.J hesitantly left the classroom.

Sam sat on top of one of the desks and Mr. Thomas walks over to her.

"Are you okay Sammy? You seem tense" Mr. Thomas says.

"Don't call me Sammy…I'm fine" Sam states.

Mr. Thomas starts rubbing her shoulders and Sam freezes not knowing what to do.

"Come on Sam, I know a way to relieve the stress" Mr. Thomas whispers in her ear causing Sam to quickly jump away from him.

"Leave me alone" Sam says before exiting the classroom. Mr. Thomas just smiles.

* * *

Outside Sam bumps into A.J.

"Sam, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Alex I'm fine" Sam says unconvincingly.

"Sam, I'm not stupid I know what is going on and you have to tell somebody" A.J states.

"I can't and besides even if something was going on which it isn't he is a well respected teacher" Sam says while looking into his eyes.

"Who cares if he is well respected…he deserves to be put into jail" A.J says angrily.

Sam smiles at her friend's protectiveness. Sam looks down the hall and spots Landon.

"Actually, all I need to do is relieve some stress" Sam says before she walks down the hallway towards Landon.

* * *

Sam approaches Landon's locker and she shuts it closed.

"Hey what the hell was tha…?" Landon was interrupted by Sam's mouth on his where she kissed him forcefully as he smiled at the kiss.

When they broke apart Sam smirked at him.

"I guess you were right. I'll see you after your game" Sam says.

Sam goes closer to Landon's ear and whispers…

"And after the game is when the fun truly begins" Sam says before licking his ear lobe and pulling away and walking away.

"Um…k" Landon states.

One of Landon's jock buddies comes up to him smiling.

"Dude she is so hot…you are so going to get laid"

Landon smiles.

"I'm so gonna get laid"

* * *

It was now third period and it was music class so Sam met up with A.J and they walked to class together. Both of them really enjoyed this class because they got to experience different types of music. Their teacher Ms. Kelly was cool too.

As they sat in class Sam and A.J talked.

"So, I learned the chords to that song you sang the first time I met you" Sam says with a smile.

"Fast learner now are we?" A.J states with a smile.

"You bet your ass…go grab the guitar and you can sing" Sam says with a smile.

A.J goes to grab the guitar and when he sits back down Sam takes it from his hands and starts to strum the song…and soon after begins to sing with her friend.

_Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends_

like my fathers come to pass  
seven years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends

here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends

summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends

ring out the bells again  
like we did when spring began  
wake me up when September ends

here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends

like my father's come to pass  
twenty years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends

As they finished the song the class started to applause. Only Sam and A.J were lost in their own little world. The voice of their teacher stopped them from staring at each other.

"You two were amazing" Ms. Kelly states with a huge smile.

"Thanks" A.J says.

"Yeah…thanks" Sam says.

"You two make a great team" Ms. Kelly says before walking away.

A.J looked at Sam and smiled.

"Yeah, we do."

* * *

Sam plopped down on the couch as soon as she entered the house. Julian walked out of the bedroom and laughed.

"Long day there Sampson" Julian says with a smirk.

"Yeah it was but it's over now" Sam says with a yawn.

"So, what are you doing later tonight?" Julian asks.

Sam looked at Julian and smirked.

"Why? Do you want to ask me out on a date?" Sam says smiling.

"No!" Julian says which makes Sam crack up in laughter.

Brooke walks through the door and smiles at Julian and Sam.

"How are my two favorite people?" Brooke asked with her cheery voice.

"Good…I have a date!" Sam says excitingly.

"With who?" Brooke asks.

"Landon…I'm going to go see him play and then we're going to a movie" Sam lies.

Brooke looks at Julian and then to Sam.

"Okay…but be home by midnight" Brooke states in a motherly tone.

"Sure thing" Sam says as she walks into her room to get ready.

Julian walked over to Brooke and wrapped her into a hug and whispered in her ear…

"We can have a little fun of our own."

"Oh yes we can" Brooke says with a laugh.

* * *

Sam watched from the stands as she watched the Raven's score points ever chance they got. Landon had already scored 20 points for the team and he was still on fire. Every basket he shot he gave a win towards Sam. The final buzzer sounds and the game is over. Ravens win 42-33. Sam jumped from the stands and walked over to Landon who gave her a kiss.

"Nice game hotshot" Sam smirks.

"Every point was for you, baby" Landon says with a smile.

Sam shakes her head and smiles.

"So, where is the after party?" Sam asks.

"At someone's beach house…let me hit the showers and then we can go" Landon says.

"Okay" Sam says with a smile.

* * *

Landon and Sam arrived at the party an hour later. Music was blaring and the teens were drinking. Dancing was going on but it seemed more like people were grinding all over each other.

"I'm going to get something to drink…you want any?" Landon asks.

"Yeah" Sam replies with a smile.

Landon walks over to the keg and pours Sam and himself something to drink and walks back and gives it to her.

"How drunk are you willing to get" Landon says.

Sam chugs down her cup and smiles at Landon.

"The question is can you keep up?" Sam says with a smirk as she goes to get a refill.

"Damn" Landon whispers with a smile.

Sam comes back and takes Landon's hand.

"Let's dance" Sam says.

* * *

2 hours later and Sam was pretty drunk. Landon of course wasn't but he loved seeing Sam like this. They were currently sitting on the couch making out.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Landon asks once they pull away for air.

"Um…yeah, we can go to my house…my mom will be out…I think" Sam says as she stands up and quickly falls down on the couch.

"I think…I'm drunk" Sam says with a laugh.

"I'm not complaining…let's go" Landon says as he grabs Sam's hand and they make their way out the door.

* * *

Sam pulls Landon into her house.

"We have to be really really quiet…cause I think I saw my mom's car in the driveway or it was a cat" Sam whispers.

Landon chuckles.

"You are funny when you're drunk" Landon says with a smile.

"I'm also really turned on" Sam whispers.

The next thing Sam knew she was being lift into the air by Landon. Sam wraps her legs around his waist and she directs him to Sam's bedroom, all the while making a lot of noise. Landon kicks Sam's bedroom door closed causing Sam to laugh.

It only took 3 minutes before the clothes were off and they were lying in Sam's bed were Sam started to relieve her stress.

* * *

Brooke woke up from noises and she quickly shook Julian awake.

"Julian…I heard something" Brooke states.

"It was probably just Sam…go back to sleep" Julian says sleepily.

"I can't…I heard noises…go check on Sam" Brooke asks.

Julian turned over and looked at Brooke.

"How can you not be sleeping Brooke? I know I wore you out" Julian says with a smirk.

Brooke hits him in the shoulder.

"Can you please just go check to see what I heard…please" Brooke pouts.

Julian takes a deep breath.

"Fine…I'll be back" Julian states as he walks out of the bedroom.

Julian checks out the house and decides to check on Sam. He knocks on the door, opens it and turns on the lights and quickly becomes horrified of what he sees.

"MY EYES! BROOKE!" Julian screams as he covers his eyes.

"JULIAN!" Sam screams as she shoves Landon to the side and quickly pulls the comforter up to cover herself.

Brooke comes out of her room in worry.

"What is it?" Brooke asks Julian. He points to Sam's bedroom. Brooke looks inside and she becomes a little pissed off.

"SAMANTHA DAVIS!" Brooke screams.

Sam looks over at Landon who is crimson red in the face. Brooke throws him his jeans.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Brooke screams.

Landon throws on his jeans, grabs his shirt and runs out of the house.

"Get on your clothes and meet me in the living room" Brooke says calmly while scaring Sam in the process.

Brooke closes Sam's door and turns to Julian.

"I can't believe it" Brooke says.

"I didn't want to see that" Julian says.

"Neither did I…god I can't believe her" Brooke says with anger.

* * *

Sam opens up the door and looks at Julian and Brooke.

"I'll leave you two alone" Julian says before he kisses Brooke's forehead and goes into his room.

"SIT DOWN!" Brooke screams as she points to the couch.

Sam stumbles forward and catches herself before she falls.

"Are you drunk?" Brooke asks.

Sam doesn't answer and she makes her way over to the couch.

"What the HELL were you thinking having SEX? Why in the HELL are you DRUNK?!" Brooke yells at Sam.

Sam looks up at Brooke and hesitates before answering.

"What question do you want me to answer first?" Sam asks.

"Don't get smart with me Samantha not right now" Brooke scolds.

"I'm sorry…actually I'm not sorry because it is my sex life…I'm 16 and I can make my own decisions and tonight I chose to have sex and drink" Sam states.

Brooke takes a breath and then looks at Sam.

"You maybe 16 Samantha but until you are out on your own your ass is mine, which means you will follow MY rules…no exceptions…Do you understand me young lady?" Brooke asks in an angry tone.

Sam looked up at Brooke and noticed that her hair was disheveled.

"You have sex hair" Sam states.

"So do you…stop trying to change the subject" Brooke states.

Sam starts to close her eyes and Brooke notices so she takes a deep breath and begins to speak.

"Clearly, I won't get through to you while you are drunk off of your ass…so, go to bed and we will talk in the morning…and when I mean talk…I mean the mother of all talks and you won't like it" Brooke says.

"Sure" Sam says as she stands up with the help of Brooke.

"I'm really disappointed Sam" Brooke says as she walks her to her bedroom.

"I know" Sam replies.

Brooke tucks Sam into bed and before Sam goes to sleep she mumbles something…

"I'm sorry…Jack"

Brooke takes one more look at Sam and walks back into her bedroom.

"Is everything okay?" Julian asks.

"No…I don't think it is…Sam is going to hate tomorrow" Brooke says before she herself falls to sleep.

**

* * *

**

A/N-Okay, so it's not my favorite chapter but it really does set things up. What do you think about Sam's teacher now? Lots more to come.


	19. My Guardian Angel

**A/N-It took me two days to write this chapter and I still think that I could better but I really wanted to get this out here. ENJOY!!! This one is dedicated to all of my continuous reviewers.**

* * *

Sam awoke in her bed with a major headache. Thinking about what had went on yesterday she realized what she had done. She let Landon on, got drunk, had sex, disobeyed her mother and now she is left with the aftermath that she had created.

"God this is gonna suck" Sam says as she rubs her temple to help relieve strong headache.

* * *

Sam walks out of room and looks around. She spots her mother on the couch and Julian is nowhere to be found. Her mother's voice stops her train of thought.

"There's aspirin on the counter…take some and come sit down" Brooke says calmly.

Sam did as she was told.

"Is there going to be yelling now because I really hope not…my head still hurts" Sam says as she sticks out her bottom lip and pouts.

"Put your lip back where it belongs because you don't get a say in this…when I want you to speak I will let you know otherwise I don't want in comments out of your mouth…do you understand?" Brooke asks.

Sam shakes her head yes.

"I didn't hear you" Brooke states.

"Yes, ma'am" Sam states as she fiddles with her fingers.

Brooke takes a deep breath and looks at her daughter.

"I'm not going to yell at you because I realize that yelling gets us nowhere and you are bound to listen better if I don't scream my head off at you…Samantha, I cannot begin to understand what the hell you are going through but I won't know unless you let me in…but right now that's not the point…the point is you got drunk and you were caught having sex and honestly I didn't think it would happen so soon after Jack…What was going on through your head Sam?" Brooke asks as she looks at Sam silently begging her to tell her something.

Sam looks at Brooke as tears fall down her cheeks. At that point in time all she wanted to do was confide in her mother and tell her about everything that has been going through with her teacher and friends.

"_Come on Sam, I know a way to relieve the stress" Mr. Thomas whispers in her ear causing Sam to quickly jump away from him._

As Sam looked at her mother she knew she couldn't…so what is the next best thing to do? Lie.

"I was missing Jack…and I know that I broke like every one of your rules and I am sorry for that but you're right about one thing…I'm not ready for sex and to tell you the truth mom…I didn't want to but when you have alcohol in the mix you end up with bad results. I know that I really disobeyed you and I apologize for that. I'm truly sorry mom but if you ask me to not do it again I don't think I can promise you anything because I don't know how I will feel a few months from now or a year from now but the one thing that I can promise you is that you won't ever know how very, truly sorry I am" Sam says as she wipes the tears off of her face.

Brooke takes Sam into her arms and soothes her.

"Baby, I don't want you to make promises…all I ask is for you to tell me things…let in me in because I feel like we are back where we started when I first met you and I hated that I couldn't get through to you…all I ask is for you to talk to me and as uncomfortable as it may be know that I am her for you always" Brooke states.

"And forever" Sam says with a smile.

"Sam, are you going Naley on this conversation?" Brooke asks with a laugh.

"I'd thought I would lighten the mood because it was getting too sappy. I don't do sappy" Sam says as she looks up at her mom.

"Yes…and here comes the fun part for me" Brooke says sarcastically.

"I'm in trouble, huh?" Sam asks.

"Here's the deal…you are grounded for two weeks because of the drinking and another two weeks because of having a boy in your room and coming home late…I'm not punishing you for having sex because I can't do that. However I would rather not want to have to see my daughter having sex that was…that was weird and I really wanted to kill that guy…who I am assuming was Landon" Brooke states.

"Yeah, I really hope he is the type of guy that just wanted sex because I don't really like him…he has his moments but I don't feel anything for him" Sam states sadly.

"Honey, wouldn't you feel used?" Brooke asks honestly.

"No, if anyone were to feel used it would be him…I initiated everything" Sam says.

"Huh?" Brooke says.

"Too much info?" Sam asks.

"Little bit" Brooke replies honestly.

"Sorry" Sam apologizes.

Sam's weekend was filled with no fun because she was grounded she didn't get to do much. The whole weekend Sam was left with her thoughts and feelings.

* * *

When Monday rolled around she knew she had to talk to Landon and apologize for what had happened and hopefully let him down easily.

Sam walked up to Landon who was standing in front of her history class.

"Hey" Sam says nervously.

"Oh, hi" Landon says as he tries not to look into Sam's eye.

"Look" they both say in unison.

Landon looks at Sam and smiles.

"You go first" he states.

"About Friday…that's not going to happen again" Sam says.

"I figured…Sam, don't get me wrong you're a great girl but I'm not the guy for you…I just wished I would have figured that out before we did what we did" Landon says honestly.

"I agree…got to say I was wrong you aren't just a jock you're a guy with feelings but by the way the sex it wasn't half bad" Sam says with a laugh.

The two continued talking both unaware of Mr. Thomas' jealous glare.

* * *

When Sam finished talking with Landon she decided to go see A.J and she knew he would be in the music room. Sam stood in the doorway as A.J sang a song.

_When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

"I love that song" Sam says as she walks into the room.

A.J turns around and sees Sam and smiles at her.

"One of my favorites too" A.J says as he stands up to hug Sam.

"Why are you in here in the mornings A.J?" Sam asks.

"It's the one place where I can be me"

"Makes sense"

A.J glanced at his watch and looked at Sam.

"You ready to go to History?" A.J asked.

Sam looked away and started walking to class.

**

* * *

**

A.J's POV

Sam was avoiding my question. All I can say is Mr. Thomas the supposedly well respected teacher at the school isn't all that great. I know he is sexually harassing Sam but I don't understand why she doesn't tell anybody. Like last week I saw him touching her when he handed out papers and it seems to me he is doing everything he can to be by her or makes an excuse to see her after class. This guy is really pissing me off and I am afraid of what he might do if Sam doesn't tell anybody. God I hate History.

**

* * *

**

Sam's POV

God I hate History. I mean I never liked it before but this year is worse. Mr. Thomas scares the hell out of me. I really want to tell someone but I know I can't because they won't believe me. Mr. Thomas is too well respected. He could probably get away with murder because he is so respected. I also know A.J knows something but he won't tell anyone without my permission. He's a good friend…he's a great friend. He kind of reminds me of Jack which is why I think we became fast friends. I guess now I have to go to history. God this class sucks.

* * *

Sam walks into class followed by A.J. Sam sits down in her chair and glances up at the teacher who is glaring at her.

"Freaky" Sam whispers.

"Alright, class open your books to page 30 and read silently…Sam I would like to speak to you outside" Mr. Thomas says as he walks over to the door.

Sam gets up from her chair and walks out into the hallway. When Mr. Thomas shuts his door he pulls Sam to the side.

"What is your problem?" Sam whispers.

"You failed your test Sammy…I'll let you retake it afterschool today but that's the only time" Mr. Thomas states.

"Okay, then I'll retake it after school" Sam says as she walks to the door.

"Good" Mr. Thomas says with a smile which scared Sam out royally.

Sam walked back into the class and sat down. A.J gave her a look and Sam just shrugged it off.

* * *

After History class was over A.J pulled Sam into a nearby closet.

"Dude what the hell is your problem?" Sam asks.

"Look, Sam. Mr. Thomas scares the hell out of me…I have a feeling he is going to try something…I don't want you to be alone with him" A.J says honestly.

"That's a little hard to do A.J…he's are freaking teacher" Sam says.

"I don't want to have to do this but Sam if you don't tell someone what is going on then I will" A.J says while walking out of the closet.

Sam takes a deep breath and walks out as well.

* * *

The rest of the school day went slow for Sam. Something in her gut was telling her she would dread going to see Mr. Thomas to retake a test but school was always important to her no matter how much she hated it. Sam had told A.J that she had to stay after school for a test and he said it was no problem because he had to talk to Haley anyway.

Sam walked into Mr. Thomas' class and her heart started to beat really fast. The blinds were pulled down on the windows so no light was shining through. When Sam stepped inside Mr. Thomas closed the door and locked it.

"Hello Sammy" Mr. Thomas says.

Sam turned around and gulped.

* * *

A.J walked into Haley's class and sat down.

"I need to ask you a question" A.J asks.

"Okay, Alex what is it?" Haley asks with concern.

"I have this friend and there is something going on with them" A.J says.

"Well what is going on?" Haley asks.

"A teacher has been sexually harassing this person and I don't know what to do" A.J says sadly.

"Alex if something is happening then you need to tell somebody right away because it could become something more pretty fast" Haley states with all seriousness.

A loud noise could be heard from the class room next to Haley's.

"What is that?" Haley asks.

"Sam" A.J states.

* * *

In Mr. Thomas' class room Sam is standing still not saying a word.

"You know Sammy; I was the one that told you that I could relieve your stress. You didn't have to have sex with Landon…it could have been with me" Mr. Thomas says as he walks closer to Sam.

"You're sick" Sam says and spits in his face. Mr. Thomas grabs onto Sam and kisses her hard. Sam pushed him back but he quickly pushed her and she fell onto and then off of some desks. Her head hit the ground and it was bleeding.

Mr. Thomas stood next to her and started unbuckling his pants.

"Sam, you know you want this don't deny it…I've seen the way you look at me" Mr. Thomas says.

"You're not going to get away with this" Sam says shakily.

"I think I am" Mr. Thomas says as he grabs onto Sam and rips part of her shirt. Sam fought back and walked as far away as she could trying to get to the door but it was no use, Mr. Thomas through her on the ground and Sam began to cry.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE!!!" Sam cried out. Mr. Thomas covered Sam's mouth but she bit him.

"You bitch" Mr. Thomas says and hits her. He starts to take off Sam's pants when Sam screamed again.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!" Sam cries in pain.

The door to the class room opens and Haley, A.J and Principal Johnson walks in. Mr. Thomas looks towards them and then back at Sam.

"It's not what it looks like" Mr. Thomas says as he puts his hands in the air.

"Then why are your pants unbuckled" Principal Johnson asks.

Mr. Thomas starts to make a run for it but A.J socks him in the face and he falls to the ground.

"God that felt good" A.J says as he tries to shake the pain in his hand away.

"Haley" Sam whimpers.

Haley runs over to Sam and looks at the shape she is in.

"Samantha, it's going to be okay" Haley says as Sam holds onto her waist and doesn't let go.

* * *

Brooke walks into the emergency room and she felt as though her heart had stopped. Haley had called her to tell her that she needed to get to the hospital right away.

Sam was getting her head stitched up by the doctor when she heard Brooke's voice.

"Sam, where are you?" Brooke asks.

"Right here" Haley states.

Before walking to Sam she sees two police officers next to Sam.

"What's going on?" Brooke asks.

"Miss Davis, Sam was attacked at her school today" one of the police officers says.

"Samantha, baby what happened?" Brooke asks as she takes a hold of one of Sam's hand.

Sam doesn't say a word.

"She hasn't said a word" Haley states sadly.

"Miss Davis can we have a word with you?" the police officer from before asks.

Brooke kisses Sam's hand and follows the officer outside.

"What happened to my daughter?" Brooke asks with worry.

"From what we know, her history teacher, John Thomas attacked her…attempted rape. Her friend, Alexander Emerson told us that Mr. Thomas has been sexually harassing Sam for some time now. We would like to talk to Sam but she won't say anything"

"Is he being arrested?" Brooke asks as she looks at Sam.

"Yes, he is…He is here getting stitches but we have an officer looking after him so he won't get away"

"You can talk to Samantha when she feels up to it but right now I just want to take my daughter home" Brooke says as she walks back into the room.

**

* * *

**

Brooke's POV

When I first saw Sam I was heartbroken. Her shirt was torn and her head was getting stitches. Sam didn't say a word to me when I walked in. Haley said she hasn't spoken for over an hour which is very difficult for her. My poor baby was almost raped. I swear on my life if I see that Mr. Thomas guy I will make him wish he never had been born. How DARE he touch my Samantha? God, why do bad things always have to happen to her? Why can't they just happen to me?

* * *

"You are set to go Sam" the doctor says.

Sam just sits there and nods her head. Brooke walks up to Sam and takes hold of her hand again. Sam has tears rolling down her cheeks and Brooke wipes them away.

Sam turns to face her mother.

"Can we go home now?" Sam asks in soft tone.

"Yeah baby come on" Brooke says as she pulls Sam off of the table.

"Here Sam, take this" A.J states as he holds out his sweatshirt for Sam.

"Thank-you" Sam says as she pulls it on.

Sam and Brooke walk out of the room.

A.J looks over at Haley.

"Is she going to be okay?" A.J asks in concern.

"I don't know…I really don't know" Haley says sadly.

* * *

Sam was watching TV in the living room when she saw something that caught here I. She tuned into the television.

"_And in other news John Thomas, a History teacher at Tree Hill High School has been arrested today on the charge of attempted rape. Our sources say that Mr. Thomas attacked a 16 year old girl after school at the high school. The name of the victim won't be disclosed at this time…"_

Sam looks around to see who turned the TV off, it was her mother.

"Why did you do that?" Sam asks.

"I don't want you seeing that" Brooke says as she sits down next to Sam.

"You can't protect me from it…I relieve it every moment" Sam says as she lays her head down on her mom's shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me what was going on?" Brooke asks.

"I was scared…I didn't think anyone would believe me" Sam says with tears in her eyes.

"I would have believed you Samantha" Brooke states.

"Mom, why do bad things always have to happen to me?" Sam asks with tears falling down her cheeks.

"I don't know babe…but you should get to bed…come on" Brooke says as she holds out her hand for Sam to take.

* * *

Brooke walks Sam to her room and tucks her in.

"Mom, can you stay here with me?" Sam asks.

"Of course" Brooke says as she crawls under the covers with Sam.

Sam puts her head on her mom's shoulders again and slowly falls to sleep.

"I love you Samantha" Brooke says before she too succumbed to sleep.

**

* * *

**

A/N-The hardest part for me to write in this chapter was the attack. I hope it suffices. Tell me what you all think.


	20. In the Arms of Your Best Friend

**A/N-Here is another update and I know it's not as fast as it has been and I apologize. I just got lazy plus school is starting soon so I won't know exactly know when I will update once that starts but I'll try my best. This is dedicated to KFordy and Twilight1987.**

The news of Sam's attack spread like wildfire through the town of Tree Hill. Of course at first no one knew that the 16 year old girl that got attacked at school was Samantha but they figured that out when Sam didn't go back to school.

The press also figured out it was Sam and they have been trying to get a statement from the Davis family but haven't been able to get one.

It's been a week since Sam's attack and she has been distant with everyone especially men like Julian and Nathan who have tried to console her when they've seen her cry.

* * *

Sam is in the living room and Julian is in the kitchen making lunch when Brooke comes storming in.

"God damn reporters…they think they can get in anyone's business and it's so pointless…I mean how many times do I have to say that I don't want to comment on something but yet they still don't get it" Brooke says dramatically as she sits down on the couch next to her daughter.

Sam looks at her mother and sighs.

"Reporters suck" Sam says quietly.

"It will die down soon" Julian states.

Sam glares at him.

"It will never die down" Sam says as she goes into her bedroom.

Julian looks at Brooke.

"What did I say?" Julian asks.

Brooke walks over to Julian and hugs him.

"It's not you…she is still having a hard time which is understandable but like she said it won't die down…at least not for her" Brooke says as she looked at Sam's closed door.

"Brooke, she seems so lost…I want to help my daughter but I can't…I just really want to help her" Julian says without thinking.

Brooke looked at him and smiled because Julian never out loud said that he thought of Sam as his daughter even though he did. Brooke knew that Sam had a big part of his heart but she loved the fact that Sam can get the fatherly advice she needs from Julian. It was perfect.

Julian looked down at Brooke and laughed.

"Why are you smiling for?" Julian asks.

"Because you called Sam your daughter" Brooke states.

Julian pulled away from Brooke with a hint of embarrassment that made him blush.

"I d-don't k-know what you are talking about…I didn't say that" Julian says as he makes his way to the couch.

Brooke chuckles at Julian's behavior and sits next to him on the couch.

"Baby, it's okay that you think of Sam that way…I'm sure she thinks of you as a father" Brooke says honestly.

Julian looks at Brooke and gets a huge smile on his face.

"You really think so?" Julian says excitedly.

"Oh absolutely…Julian that girl in there loves you…she might not have said it to you yet but trust me when the time is right she will" Brooke says honestly and with a smile.

* * *

At the Scott house Haley is grading papers when Jamie and Nathan walk in.

"Hey mama" Jamie says as he runs to give her a hug.

"Hey Jimmy-Jam, how was your outing with your daddy?" Haley asks her hyper son.

"It was fun, first we went to the river court and then we got ice cream" Jamie says as Nathan gives Haley a kiss.

"That sounds great buddy…why don't you go play in your room so I can talk to your dad?" Haley says.

"Okay…Hey mama can we go see Sam today because I really miss her and she probably misses her Jamie time" Jamie says with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Haley glances at Nathan and then back at her son.

"We'll see…I'll call Brooke in a few minutes okay buddy?"

"Okay mama" Jamie says before he makes his way up the stairs.

Nathan sits down next to his wife and sighs.

"Do you know how Sam is holding up?" Nathan asks with concern for his niece.

"She's still dealing and Brooke is doing everything she can. Sam won't sleep alone so Brooke stays with her" Haley says sadly.

"She's not going to trust adult men for awhile is she?" Nathan asks.

"I think so…Nathan, seeing her like that and her calling my name god it broke my heart…I hate that all bad things happen to her it's not fair" Haley complains.

Nathan kisses his wife.

"I know it's hard Hales but it will only make Sam stronger…of course she'll have a hard time but remember when Peyton was attacked by that Ian guy…she had a hard time but she got better and she's better for it…like I told Brooke when I found out if I ever see John Thomas in the future I will kick his ass because he went after my niece" Nathan says a little out of breath.

"I love your protective nature to the women in your life" Haley says with a smile.

"Thanks" Nathan says.

Haley looks at her husband who seems to be in thought.

"Nathan, what is it?" Haley asks.

"What is with the town of Tree Hill? I've seen more bad things happen here than I have in my whole life. There's attacks, kidnappings and murder…what's next?" Nathan asks.

"I don't know maybe a drug addicted red head shows up" Haley says as she and Nathan laugh.

After the laughing dies down Nathan and Haley just look at each other.

"I really hope not" Nathan states as he walks up the stairs.

"So, do I" Haley says in a whisper.

* * *

Sam is in her room writing when Brooke comes in.

"Hey babe" Brooke says.

Sam looks up from her notebook and smiles slightly.

"Hey"

"Haley called and said that she and Jamie were coming to visit. Jamie said that you were probably missing your Jamie time" Brooke says as she sits down on Sam's bed.

"Yeah, I kind of am" Sam says as she puts her notebook on the stand next to her bed.

Brooke looks at her daughter and sighs.

"How are you doing?" Brooke asks.

"Dealing as best I can…I really appreciate you not crowding and asking me every few hours…it helps a lot too" Sam says honestly.

"I'm just trying to give you your space sweetie…I know it's hard but it gets better"

"I know" Sam says in a whisper.

* * *

20 minutes later Haley and Jamie arrived at the Davis household. Sam and Jamie are in Sam's room while Brooke, Haley and Julian are in the kitchen.

"Brooke, how is she really doing with everything that has happened?" Haley asks.

"Better I think…she still doesn't want to sleep alone and I get that…I remember when Peyton and I were attacked and we stayed with Luke…I just want to be Sam's rock" Brooke replies as she grabs beverages from the refrigerator.

"Julian is she still distant with you like with Nathan?" Haley asks.

"Yeah, but I understand why she does it…just hopefully she will learn to trust me again" Julian says with a sad smile.

* * *

"Sam, are you going to be okay?" Jamie asks.

"Yeah, as long as I got you I am going to be a-okay" Sam says with a smile.

"Sam, I have your back so if you need me just ask because I'm a Scott and we protect the ladies" Jamie says as Sam laughs.

"Okay Jamie, if I need you I will ask…I promise" Sam says as they continue playing cards.

* * *

Sam is lying in her bed staring at the ceiling. Jamie and Haley left a few hours ago. A sound coming from Sam's window startled her. Sam got off of her bed and opened the window surprised to see A.J standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asks.

"I wanted to see how you are. You won't return my calls…I got worried" A. J says after he crawls through Sam's window.

"I know…I'm sorry about that…I'm sorry" Sam states.

"How are you?" A. J asks.

"Better now that you're here" Sam says with a smile.

"Okay, well I better go" A.J says as he moves towards the window but Sam grabs his hand.

"A. J can you stay here…w-with me" Sam asks with hopefulness in her voice.

A.J looks at Sam and smiles.

"Of course" A.J says as they settle on to Sam's bed.

Sam lays her head on A.J's shoulder and he throws his arms around her protectively.

A few minutes later Brooke walks in and sees the picture and she smiles. She knew that as long as Sam was in the arms of her best friend that everything was going to be okay…at least for once.

* * *

**A/N-There it is...Hope you like it and if you have any suggestions feel free to send them my way.**


	21. Bonding

**A/N- Here is another chapter. This one basically focuses on Sam and Julian's relationship because we haven't really seen any of that yet so hope you guys like. Dedicated to my reviewers.**

**Twilight1987 and Kfordy…your turn.**

* * *

The next morning Sam woke up in the arms of her best friend.

"Good morning" A.J says as he kisses Sam's forehead.

"Morning" Sam says with a yawn.

"I have to get to school. Are you coming today?" A.J asks as he gets out of Sam's bed.

"No, I can't I don't think I ever will be" Sam says sadly.

"Sam, you'll be okay if you go back to school plus I will be there I won't let anything happen to you" A.J says as he grabs Sam's hand.

"I'll think about it but you need to go before my mom comes in here" Sam says as she opens her window.

"I'll see you later" A.J says as he crawls out the window.

Sam sighs and goes back to lays down on her bed.

* * *

Brooke and Julian are in the kitchen making breakfast.

"So, have you talked to Sam about school yet?" Julian asks his girlfriend.

"No, but I have been looking into a different school or go with home school all together…I'll just have to talk to her about it later" Brooke says.

"Are you going to talk to her about the boy that you let in Sam's room and sleep in her bed" Julian says protectively.

"No, not yet but eventually I will get to it" Brooke states.

Julian places the food at the table and Brooke calls Sam to the table.

* * *

Sam was busy eating her food when she decided to tell Brooke something.

"Mom, I need to tell you something" Sam says.

"Okay, what is it?" Brooke says.

"Last night I kind of broke a rule…I let A.J sleep in my room but nothing happened I swear" Sam says while looking down at her food.

"Okay" Brooke states.

"Okay" Sam and Julian say at the same time.

"Yes, I believe you and the great thing about it is that you told me and you didn't try to hide it from Julian or I…that makes me proud…although I don't want it happening again, understand?" Brooke says.

"Yes, ma'am" Sam says with a smile as she finishes up her breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast was finished Brooke had to leave for work so Julian and Sam were left at the house. Julian and Sam were watching TV but both seemed to be in their own minds. Julian shut off the TV and turned to Sam.

"What are you doing?" Sam asks.

"I need to talk to you about something" Julian confesses.

"I need to talk to you too."

"You first then" Julian says.

"Okay, say you have this friend of yours that is a girl and you were really close friends but she really liked you and made a move on you. What would you do?" Sam asks.

"I have a feeling this isn't hypothetical so I would say you are talking about a boy that's in your life so what I would say is stay away from him" Julian says.

Sam sighs.

"Julian, that's dad advice I need guy advice, what would you do?" Sam asks again.

"Well Sam I would say talk to your mom but what I am getting is you want to know the guys reaction but I don't know how much I can help with that because every guy is different but what I can say is if you really like him I'd say go for it just don't have sex" Julian says honestly.

Sam smiles at Julian and hugs him.

"Thank you for the fatherly advice…I appreciate it" Sam says with a grin.

"No problem, now I need your advice…well actually it's more of your permission…normally I would ask Brooke's best friends but you are her daughter and it involves you as well" Julian rambles.

"Julian, spit it out because you are starting to give me a headache" Sam says with a laugh.

"Okay, um…I would like your permission to ask your mother to marry me" Julian says hesitantly.

Sam just sits there staring at him.

"Sam, please say something" Julian pleads.

"Um…wow" Sam says.

"Sam, none of those answers was 'Yes, Julian I give you my permission to marry my mom'" Julian says.

"You don't need my permission to marry her Julian…it's her decision" Sam says honestly.

"Yes, but we both know Brooke and she will always put you first so I figured that I ask you first besides if I marry your mom you will be my daughter…So, I just want you to be okay with it."

"Julian, I already am your daughter…it doesn't matter that there is no proof to it…you are. You do what dads do…you get overprotective and I hate it. You treat me with respect which I love and your there when I need fatherly advice…I know I probably don't say it but I want you to know that I think of you as my father and that I love you" Sam says honestly with a smile.

"Wow…that's wow. Thanks Sam. I love you too."

"No problem."

"Okay, teen with many words can I get an answer to my question?" Julian says with a grin.

"Yes, Julian I give you my permission to marry my mom" Sam says with a smile.

Sam gives Julian a hug and he kisses Sam's forehead.

"Now are you going to tell Alexander how you feel?" Julian asks.

Sam looks at him surprised.

"How did you know?" Sam asks bewildered.

Julian smiles and says…

"A father always knows when his daughter has the look pertaining to boys."

Sam smiled at him and shook her head.

* * *

A few hours later Brooke came into the house and her face smiled brightly at the sight of Sam and Julian cooking dinner together.

"Sam, what does this need?" Julian asks as he held the spoon out for Sam to take a taste of the sauce.

"Hum…Italian seasoning I think not much just a pinch" Sam says with a smile.

Both Sam and Julian failed to notice Brooke's arrival so she decided to make herself known.

"Now isn't this a sight, my daughter in the kitchen cooking. I'm astounded" Brooke gasped.

Sam looked at her and cooked an eyebrow.

"Ha…ha…ha I'm a good cook I just never felt like cooking so sue me" Sam says with a grin.

"Not complaining here at least I know I don't have a lazy daughter."

"At least not today" Sam says with a smile.

"Whatever you say…so when will dinner be ready?" Brooke asks.

"In like 5 minutes" Julian states.

"I'll be in my room" Sam states as she walks into her bedroom and closes the door.

"You and Sam seem to be getting closer…she finally let you in" Brooke says with a smile.

"We bonded for awhile and then she told me she thought of me as her father and said that she loved me" Julian says with a huge grin a father could only posses.

Brooke walked up to Julian and gave him a huge hug.

"That's great baby…see I told you."

"Yeah, you did. Can you get Sam dinner is ready?"

Brooke nods and knocks on Sam's door.

"Dinner Samantha" Brooke says as she opens the door.

"Coming mother" Sam says with a smile.

* * *

While Sam, Julian and Brooke were eating dinner Brooke decided to bring the topic of school back up to Sam because she was already missing a lot of days.

"Sam, honey, I want to talk to you about school" Brooke says as she sets her fork down on the plate.

"Figured it was bound to come up…what about it?" Sam asks.

"I've looked into switching schools or possibly home schooling you…you could also do online schooling but I kind of want to know what you prefer" Brooke asks her daughter while watching her sip her water.

"None of those…I don't want any of those" Sam states quickly.

"Sam, you have to go to school" Julian says in his fatherly way.

"I know and I want to go back…to Tree Hill High. I can't be afraid to show my face there anymore…it's my life and I am taking a stand…I'm done hiding. I just want to live my life and I think I need to go back" Sam says honestly.

Brooke looks over at Julian and then back at her daughter.

"If that's what you want then come Monday morning that is where you will be" Brooke says with honesty.

"Okay" Sam says with a smile as she continues eating her food.

Brooke and Julian smile at Sam for showing so much bravery and hope that nothing bad will happen to her again.

Hoping doesn't stop it from happening…and probably nothing ever will.

* * *

**A/N- Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I enjoyed writing it however it's not one of my favorites.**

**Those of you who have shown interest in the latest developments of my new Sam and Brooke story entitled Falling to Pieces (Or those who haven't shown interest) The first real chapter of the story will be up by the end of the week so look out for that.**


	22. Let It Go

**A/N-It's been awhile for this story but school as kept me busy even if it only started last week. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Dedicated to Twilight1987 and KFordy…your turn guys…**

* * *

Sam stood in front of the doors to Tree Hill High. Sam was nervous because she hasn't set foot inside since her attack. Sam takes one final breath and opens the door.

As Sam walked through the halls everyone's eyes were on her. It made Sam think she was being judged…she probably was.

As Sam walked through the hallway she was forced into the bathroom by some girl. As Sam entered the bathroom said girl locked the door. Sam turned around and spotted Alyson Sinclair.

"What the hell do you want?" Sam asks annoyed.

"I don't believe a word anyone is saying about Mr. Thomas."

Sam noticeably flinches at the words Mr. Thomas.

"Well it's true, so leave me the HELL alone." Sam says before walking to the locked bathroom door.

"Sammy, we never properly finished what we started considering it was broken up so just name the time and place and we will settle it" Alyson says with a smirk.

Sam unlocks the door and rushes out of the bathroom.

"I think it was true Alyson" a girl says after Sam left.

Alyson glares at the girl.

"Pick a side and stay on it" Alyson orders before leaving the bathroom herself.

* * *

At the St. James elementary school Jamie was having a rough time as well. Lately a boy named Max Sinclair has been picking on Jamie but all Jamie has tried to do was walk away, although, lately, he has been having a hard time doing that.

Jamie is on the playground when Max steps up to him.

"So, Jamie what kind of name is that anyway?" Max says with a smirk.

"My nickname, my real name is James Lucas Scott."

"I would choose a new nickname because Jamie is a chick's name" Max says with a smirk.

"Yeah, well what kind of name is Max because to me that sounds like a girl's name" Jamie says with a smile.

Max pushes Jamie to the ground.

"I'd watch your step Scott or I can do some damage to ya" Max says before getting off of Jamie and walking away.

Jamie wipes a tear away from his eye and walks away.

* * *

Brooke and Julian are having lunch at the diner enjoying each other's company.

"What are you doing after this?" Julian asks.

"I'll have a few hours to kill before I pick Sam up and then we are heading over to Haley's…what about you?"

"I'm still working on the finer details of starting my own production company but once those are squared away I think everything will be okay."

"You'll do great Julian."

"Thanks Brooke."

* * *

Sam is sitting in the courtyard enjoying her lunch when A.J walks up to her and sits down. Sam notices that A.J looks a little nervous and if she was being honest she was a little bit too.

"You okay, A.J?" Sam asks concerned.

"Yeah."

"I have something to tell you" they say in unison as they start to laugh.

"You go first" Sam replies with a smile.

"Okay, you are a really great friend and I love how we can just hang out and play music and everything but lately I haven't seen you as a friend and if I am being honest I don't think I can see you as a friend anymore…I like you Sam and it scares me because I haven't had great success in the relationship department."

Sam looked at A.J and smiles.

"Smiles are good" A.J says.

"Well, I like you too and like you I haven't really had experience in the dating area either…to be honest my only boyfriend that I have ever had died on me but I see you as more than a friend."

Sam looks at A.J and sees him smile.

"How do you feel about girl's who make the first move?" Sam asks shyly.

"I don't know it's never happened" A.J replies honestly.

Sam leans forward and kisses A.J. After a minute or so Sam pulls back and looks at A.J.

"How do you feel about guys who make the second move?" A.J asks with a grin.

"Love them" Sam says with a smile.

A.J leans forward and kisses Sam. They continue to kiss until a voice breaks them apart.

"Detention Ms. Davis and Mr. Emerson" Haley says.

Sam looks at Haley and frowns.

"Haley, that's not fair" Sam whines.

"It's Mrs. Scott in school Sam and yes it is fair you know the rules" Haley says before walking away.

Sam looks at A.J and smiles.

"At least it won't be boring" Sam says with a laugh.

* * *

Sam and Brooke arrive at Haley's house and are ushered into the kitchen.

"So, Sam to finish our discussion, are you going to tell me why you got detention" Brooke asks.

"Nope, but it was Haley's fault" Sam says without looking at her mother or Haley.

"Sam, I wasn't making out with someone in the courtyard" Haley says with a smile.

"HALEY!" Sam yells.

"Oh, do tell…was it Alex?" Brooke asks with a smile.

"How many nicknames does this kid have?" Haley asks.

"His name is Alexander but he goes by either A.J or Alex but that's beside the point…Haley you gave me detention."

"Sorry kid, can't give special treatment…what would that say about me?" Haley asks.

"That you are a really great friend who treats their best friend's daughter with kindness and makes sure she doesn't get in trouble" Sam says with a smile.

"Nice try" Haley says.

"Worth a shot" Sam says as Brooke laughs.

Jamie walks into the kitchen and spots Sam.

"Sam, can I talk to you?" Jamie asks.

Haley and Brooke look at each other.

"Um sure come on buddy" Sam says as she grabs his hand and the walk upstairs.

"What is that about?" Brooke asks.

"I have no idea" Haley states.

* * *

Sam and Jamie are sitting on Jamie's bed and Sam is looking at Jamie with curiosity.

"What's going on?" Sam asks.

"Do you think Jamie is a girly nick name?" Jamie asks.

Sam shakes her head.

"No, I don't…why do you ask?" Sam asks.

"Because this kid at school is picking on me and lately he is getting a little rough" Jamie says without looking at Sam.

"Jamie, has this kid laid a hand on you?" Sam asks with concern.

Jamie shakes his head yes. Jamie lifts up the sleeves on his long sleeve t-shirt and shows Sam his bruise.

Sam looks at the bruise and becomes angry.

"Jamie, what is this kid's name?"

"Max Sinclair."

"Does he have an older sister?"

"I think so, why?"

"Well, Jamie we have been picked on by the Sinclair siblings"

"I just want to hurt Max so bad but momma wouldn't allow it…I just want to prove to everyone that I can take care of myself…can you help me Sam?"

"I think I have an idea so don't worry about it…just don't tell your mom or mine otherwise we will be in serious trouble okay ?"

"Okay…hey Sam what is your middle name?"

Sam laughs at Jamie.

"Why do you want to know that?"

"Because I don't know it."

"It's Nicole…just don't go spreading that around."

After Sam and Jamie talked a little more they headed downstairs and Sam made sure that Haley and Brooke know that everything was okay.

As Sam was lying in bed that night she knew that she had to settle this issue once and for all…she needed to talk to Alyson.

* * *

Sam walks into the high school and walks straight up to Alyson.

"Meet me at the river front…6 o'clock tonight…then we can settle this…oh and bring your brother."

"Bring Jamie."

The news of the fight spread like wildfire and everyone was gathered at the river court waiting to see the chick fight. Bets were being pulled and so far everyone thinks that Sam is going to knock Alyson out. Sam agreed to watch Jamie for a few hours.

Sam and Jamie walk up to Alyson and Max.

"You ready Jamie?" Max says.

"Let's get this over with" Jamie states.

Jamie lunges forward and hits Max in the mouth causing him to fall down.

"So, who's hitting first?" Sam asks.

Alyson punches Sam in the mouth and she falls to the ground.

"Looks like it's me" Alyson says with a smile.

Sam stands up and lunges at Alyson and hits her several times in the face.

"You still don't believe me do you?" Sam asks with anger.

"Nope" Alyson says before punching Sam in the eye.

* * *

Haley quickly walks into the Davis/Baker household in a hurry.

"Brooke, where is Sam and Jamie?" Haley asks as she walks into the kitchen.

"Not here, why?" Brooke asks.

"WE have a major problem, we need to go to the river court" Haley says before she walks out the door.

Brooke and Julian quickly follow her out.

Haley informed Brooke and Julian about what was going on with Sam. Haley had found a flyer saying that Sam and Alyson were going to face off. An all out war and that bets were being placed.

* * *

Haley, Brooke and Julian try to make their way through the crowd and sees what is going on.

Jamie and Max are fighting in the grass and Jamie just punched Max in the mouth.

Alyson and Sam are throwing punches left and right but it looked as though Alyson was just trying to defend herself.

"Come on Sam is that all you got…what would Mr. Thomas think?" Alyson says with a sad look.

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME…THAT BASTARD TRIED TO RAPE ME…SAY HIS NAME AGAIN AND I PROMISE I WILL HURT YOU!!!" Sam says before tackling Alyson to the ground and punching her repeatedly.

Julian quickly rushed over to Sam and dragged Sam off of Alyson.

"LET ME GO!" Sam screams.

"I can't do that Sampson" Julian says.

"Come on Sammy that all you got" Alyson says.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you" Brooke warns.

Sam was trying to ease the grip that Julian had on her.

"Don't think about it Samantha"

"Mr. Thomas" Alyson screams.

Sam elbows Julian in the side hard and runs to Alyson and pushes her on the ground. Sam continues to punch Alyson making her lip bleed.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY HIS NAME."

Alyson turns over and Sam is on the ground and Alyson pinned Sam's hands above her head.

"It's okay to hate him Sam…its okay to let go…let it go" Alyson says before punching Sam in the face.

"That's for making me bleed" Alyson says after standing up.

Sam stays on the ground and lets the tears fall…not really caring that sees her at this point.

Brooke kneels down and looks at Sam. There is a cut on her eyebrow and her knuckles were bleeding and some looked broken. Sam's lip was busted and her eye looked bruised.

"Sam, we need to get you looked at" Brooke whispers.

"I'm sorry" Sam says through her cries.

Brooke picks Sam up and hugs her.

"I know baby…I know"

Everyone that had watched the fight decided that it was time to leave so they all decided to walk home. Haley had stopped the fight between Max and Jamie and now they were standing looking at Brooke and Sam. Alyson grabbed Max and hit him in the back of the head for fighting with Jamie.

* * *

Sam got up from the ground and stood in front of Alyson. Sam sucker punched her in the face causing her to stumble.

"That's for everything" Sam says before spitting the blood out of her mouth.

Julian quickly grabs Sam and brings her to the car.

Alyson looks over at Haley.

"I'm sorry that Max has been picking on Jamie…it won't happen again."

"It's okay, Jamie knew better too." Haley says before her and Jamie walk to the car.

Brooke looks at Alyson with curiosity.

"How come you stopped fighting back?" Brooke asks.

Alyson looks at Sam who was sitting in the car.

"Because if Sam doesn't release what she is holding in it will destroy piece by piece until there is nothing left…"

Alyson looks down at her wrists and Brooke notices the cuts on it. Alyson looks back up at Brooke and continues to talk.

"I just don't want her to wake up in a hospital bed because she lost too much blood and having to be in that situation to make her realize that there is something worth fighting for."

"Did it happen to you?" Brooke asks.

"Let's just say Sam and I have more in common then we realized" Alyson says before her and Max walk away.

Brooke walks over to the car and they drive to the hospital to make sure Sam is alright.

Sam needed stitches on the cut above her eye. 2 of her knuckles were broken and her eye was going to bruise. The Doctor said plenty of ice.

* * *

Brooke, Sam and Julian walk into the house and Sam sits on the couch. Sam hasn't said anything since her breakdown on the rivercourt.

Julian retreats to the bedroom because he had an early day and Brooke walks to the freezer and pulls out some ice and she walks to the couch and sits down next to Sam and hands it to her.

"Thanks'' Sam whispers.

"Sam, I think you need to talk to somebody…like maybe doctor Skye" Brooke suggests.

Sam looked at Brooke and shakes her head.

"I think so too…mom I'm sorry" Sam says.

"I know sweetie" Brooke says before she hugs Sam.

A knock on the door breaks the mother and daughter bonding moment.

"Isn't it kind of late for visitors Sam?" Brooke asks.

"Don't look at me…I'm not expecting anybody" Sam states as she turns on the TV.

Brooke walks to the door and opens it and is surprised to see who was on the other side of the door.

"Hey Brooke."

"What are you doing here Rachel?"

* * *

**A/N-When I first started writing this I had no idea what direction I was going to take the fight between Alyson and Sam but I'm happy for how it turned out…plus Rachel is back…REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**


	23. Saved

**A/N-Another chapter is complete…KFordy and Twilight…your turn…**

* * *

"There is no need to be nasty, Brooke" Rachel says with a smirk as she makes her way inside the house.

"I didn't invite you in" Brooke says annoyed.

Rachel looks at Sam who is sitting on the couch nursing an ice pack to her eye and knuckles.

"Damn, you look like shit run over twice" Rachel says. "Who are you by the way?"

Sam looks at Brooke and then back at Rachel.

"Someone who already doesn't like you" Sam states causing Brooke to chuckle and Rachel to glare.

"Sarcastic much?" Rachel says.

"You ain't heard nothing yet" Sam says with a grin.

Rachel laughs at Sam and glances at Brooke waiting to get an explanation but not receiving one so she sits on the couch next to Sam.

"I'm Rachel what's your name?"

"Sam."

"Sammy, I like it."

"Don't call me that."

Brooke looks at the clock and decides to stop Rachel and Sam's conversation.

"Sam, I think it's time you get some sleep, you've had a hard day" Brooke says with a small smile.

"Can't doctor said I gotta stay up for a few more hours because of the concussion" Sam states "But I think I will go to your room and see Julian, goodnight."

"Night" Brooke states as she gives Sam hug.

Brooke watches Sam retreat to the bedroom and then she turns to her former friend.

"What the hell are you doing here Rachel? Need more drug money" Brooke states with anger.

"Look, Brooke I'm sorry about that…I probably should have listened to you in New York about actually going to rehab but I didn't and I stole from my friend…I betrayed you and I'm sorry."

"You better not be lying because I am not having a drug addict around my daughter."

Rachel looks up at Brooke in complete and utter shock.

"She's your daughter?" Rachel asks.

Brooke looked at Rachel and smiles.

"Yep, I adopted her awhile ago…she's the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Good for you Brooke…I know in high school I said that you would be a bad parent but I can tell that you aren't."

* * *

Sam is lying on Brooke's side of the bed and she and Julian are talking.

"Did mom ever tell you anything about Rachel?" Sam asks.

"Nope…all I know is that they were enemies turned friends."

"Do you think that can happen between Alyson and me?"

"I'm sure it could" Julian says with a smile.

"She was right, you know?" Sam states.

Julian turns to face Sam.

"Right about what?"

"That I have to let it go…she was right…I think I need to talk to Doctor Skye."

"We'll set it up Sam, don't worry" Julian replies honestly.

* * *

Brooke and Rachel have been talking for over an hour about what Rachel has been doing and what Brooke has been up to. A lot of changes for both girls so they were glad they could catch up.

"Rachel, you can stay here for now but you are sleeping on the couch since there is nowhere else."

"Couch is fine…thanks Brooke" Rachel says with a smile.

"I'll see you in the morning…goodnight" Brooke says.

"Night" Rachel replies.

* * *

Brooke walks into the bedroom and smiles. Sam is sleeping and Julian is watching her being protective and fatherly again…a sight that Brooke could definitely get used to seeing.

"Should she be sleeping?" Brooke whispers.

"She's fine Brooke but I suppose I should move her to her bedroom…I don't want to wake her" Julian says as he gets off of the bed and picks Sam up in his arms and carried her to her bedroom. Brooke followed him out and into Sam's room.

Rachel watched the interaction from the coach and smiled. Brooke finally got what she deserves and Rachel was happy about that.

Julian put Sam down on her bed and under the covers. Brooke kissed her forehead and Julian did the same. They both left the room and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning came all too soon for everyone in Brooke's home but the two people that were up first were Sam and Rachel, who are currently sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee and talking.

"Okay, let me get this straight…you tormented Brooke, went after her boyfriend and when you got bored you went after Haley's husband but you slept with his uncle."

Rachel smiled at Sam.

"Pretty much."

"God, you were a bitch" Sam says with a smile.

"I still am" Rachel says as Sam and her start to laugh.

"So, how did you meet Brooke?" Rachel asks.

"Mom, didn't tell you?" Sam asks.

Rachel shakes her head no and takes a sip of her coffee.

"Well…she caught me shoplifting from her store…I pushed her down and called her a bitch…then she took me in."

"That's not all that happened Samantha" Brooke says as she enters the kitchen.

"Now, I'm intrigued…you know Brooke, Sam here is a lot like you."

"I know that Rach…" Brooke turned towards Sam "Please tell me you at least ate something."

"No, I didn't" Sam states.

Brooke raises her eyebrow and Sam sighs.

"But I will right now" Sam says as she gets off of the stool and grabs cereal, milk and a bowl.

"So, Brooke where is your boy toy?" Rachel asks.

"Sleeping still…he's been busy lately and it's his first day off in awhile" Brooke says as she sits down.

Sam sits down with her food next to her mom.

"How's the eye and knuckles?" Brooke asks with concern.

Sam looks at her mother and smiles.

"They're fine now…but Doctor Skye has an opening later this afternoon, so I'm going to take it" Sam states before taking a bite off her cereal.

"Who's Doctor Skye?" Rachel asks.

Sam looks at Rachel and answers her.

"My therapist but other than that you won't know anything else about it so don't ask" Sam states.

"I'm sorry Sam…really it's none of my business" Rachel says apologetically.

"It's okay" Sam says with a smile as she continues to eat her breakfast.

* * *

A few hours later Sam is sitting on the couch in Doctor Skye's office.

"It's nice to see you again Sam…how are you doing today?"

"Okay…I kind of lost it yesterday" Sam replies honestly.

"Is it about what happened to you?"

Sam shakes her head yes.

"I have just been so afraid…afraid of myself, my family, my friends and men in general…I've held my feelings in for so long that I just exploded. She saved me."

"Do you like to write Sam?"

"I love it, why?"

Doctor Skye looked at Sam and smiled.

"Talking helps get your feelings out but I think writing releases the emotions you are secretly hiding or that you don't want people to see…I want you to write something…everyday and it can be about anything you want just make sure that every day you have an entry."

"Like a journal of some sort" Sam states.

"Exactly and I don't want to see it but I do want you to write, can you do that?"

Sam shakes her head yes.

"I can definitely do that."

"Sam, you mentioned before that yesterday your emotions just exploded…what did you mean by that?"

"I was fighting with this girl named Alyson and she's been on my back for a long time…I just wanted it to stop but she kept pushing and pushing and it made me so angry."

"Who saved you Sam?"

Sam looks at Doctor Skye and smiles.

"Alyson."

* * *

**A/N-I'm not really sure how this chapter turned out but I hope people like it. REVIEW!!**


	24. Making Friends

**A/N-Here is another chapter for you guys…I also have outlined most of my remaining chapters but they keep changing so I know where this story is going for the most part anyway.**

**Kfordy and Twilight…you're next…**

* * *

"Brooke, I don't see the reason why I have to see Nathan and Haley," Rachel states as she and Brooke walk up the driveway of the Scott household.

"Because you can't just stay at my house and bond with my daughter."

"Where is Sam anyway?" Rachel asks.

"She said she was going to go talk to Alyson."

Rachel looked at Brooke is somewhat of a shock.

"You mean the girl that she was fighting that caused her a black eye and busted lip."

"Yep, that's the one."

"Are you sure there won't be a throw down?" Rachel asks with concern.

"No, I think Sam just really wants to talk to Alyson and if that means she is not with you then I am fine," Brooke finishes with a smile.

"Very funny Brooke," Rachel states as Brooke knocks on Haley and Nathan's door.

The door opens and Haley looks at Brooke with a smile on her face and when she notices Rachel her smile fades.

* * *

Sam walks up to the river court and notices Alyson sitting on the bench. Sam walks to Alyson and sits down.

"Thanks for meeting me," Sam states.

"No problem, Sam."

"How are you?" Sam asks with honest concern.

"It's funny; I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Well, I'm okay…my black eye is fading, my lip is healing and so are my knuckles…how about you?"

"I'm healing…but when you asked how I was and I told you I was going to ask the same thing I was actually referring to something else," Alyson says as she looks Sam in the eyes.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that…I've been better, you really helped me though…So, the whole not believing me was only to get a rise out of me?"

"Pretty much Sam…look something that serious someone, especially you wouldn't make up besides he gave me the creeps anyway…always trying to get on everybody's good graces…god it makes me sick."

Sam looks at Alyson and notices a look in her eyes.

"What happened to you Alyson?" Sam asks.

Alyson turns away from Sam and sighs.

"I was 13 and my Uncle was an ass…one night I was staying at his house and he started doing things to me…I screamed for him to stop but he never did and the next thing I know I wake up and my parents come to pick me up and my Uncle decides to act like nothing happened. He kissed me on the forehead and it made me scared of him…I didn't know how to deal…at all and a week later I was rushed to the hospital because I was losing too much blood…my escape was cutting my wrists so that I could feel something…lying in the hospital bed my parents asked me what was wrong and I broke down and told them…I've been in therapy ever since."

Sam stayed silent for awhile until she finally looked Alyson in the eyes.

"Your Uncle's an ass," Sam says with a hint of a smile grazing her lips.

Alyson starts laughing and shakes her head in agreement.

"Yep, so is that teacher."

After another moment of silence Sam smiles at Alyson and then speaks.

"Does this mean we're friends now?"

"I hope so…I could use you as a friend."

"Then friends it is...I did hear something about you though," Sam says with a smile.

"And what is that?"

"You and Landon are the newest couple at Tree Hill High."

"Yeah, well I'm not the only one that landed a boy…you and A.J huh?"

"Yep."

* * *

"You do realize that I don't like you Rachel."

"Yes, Haley I got that by the whole glaring at me when I talked to your son."

Haley turns her attention to Brooke.

"Please tell me that you don't let Sam talk to her."

Brooke smiles at Haley's protectiveness.

"Yes, I do Haley but Sam can make up her own mind when it comes to people, remember?"

"Fine, but Rachel, if you hurt my niece in any way, shape or form I won't hesitate to kick your ass," Haley says while glaring at Rachel the entire time.

"Damn, what is so special about Sam that everyone is so protective of her?" Rachel asks suddenly interested.

"Sam has had hard life and you better not interrupt the stability that she has now…she maybe fragile at the moment but DON'T think for one second you can use your manipulative ways on Sam because I WON'T stand for it."

"Look, Haley in case you haven't noticed Sam is ANYTHING but fragile right now…she is one kickass person and to tell you the truth she has the same personality that Brooke has so she is going to do great…she is a Davis after all."

Brooke smiles at Rachel and then at Haley before speaking.

"That she is."

* * *

After meeting with Alyson and started to become friends, Sam had to meet A.J for a small lunch date. Sam is sitting at the café when A.J comes up to her.

"Good afternoon Sammy," A.J says with a smile.

Sam looks at A.J and smiles.

"Hey there Alex," Sam says with a smile.

A.J leaned in for a kiss which Sam happily returned.

A.J sat across from Sam in the booth and they just stared at each other.

"So, guess what I did today."

A.J smiles at his girlfriend.

"I don't know Sam, what did you do today?"

"I talked to Alyson and we settled our differences and I am pretty sure that I just gained a great friend," Sam states happily.

"That's great Sam…I'm happy for you but I have something for you," A.J states as he hands Sam tickets to something.

Sam looks at the tickets and is shocked.

"How did you get these? The show has been sold out for weeks."

"I know I guy…anyway, do you want to go with me?"

"To the Nickelback concert, hell yes…wait isn't it in New York?"

"Um yeah…why?" A.J asks.

"We may have a problem."

A.J looked at Sam and sighed.

"Your mom?"

"My mom."

"You could at least try and talk to her…I mean the concert isn't until next weekend…it would give her time to adjust."

"I'll try."

* * *

Later that night, Sam, Julian, Brooke and Rachel were sitting at the table eating and Sam that it would be best to ask now.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" Sam says as she sets her fork down on the plate.

"Go ahead," Brooke says hesitantly.

"Alex got tickets to see Nickelback in concert next weekend and I was wondering if I could go."

"Where is this concert?"

"New York," Sam whispers quietly. The only person who heard was Rachel and she snickered.

"Where is it Sam? I don't have a problem with you going depending on where it is."

"New York," Sam says with a smile.

Brooke stared at Sam and utters the one response Sam didn't want.

"Absolutely not."

"Well why not?" Sam asks.

"Because I am not having my teenage daughter go traipsing around New York with a boy on a weekend…forget it now Sam because you aren't going," Brooke warns.

"Mom, that's crap…Julian what do you think?" Sam says as she turns her attention to Julian.

"Sam, I'm with your mom on this one."

Sam groaned in frustration and stormed to her room.

"Motherly Brooke…I love it," Rachel says with a smile.

"Yeah, well you might not like it if you are in that situation."

* * *

**1 WEEK LATER**

Sam and A.J were at his house loading up the car on a Saturday morning.

"So, you think your mom bought it," A.J states.

"Yeah, I think so…telling her I was staying at Alyson's for the weekend…I think she believed me since we have been spending a lot of time together…plus Alyson said she would totally cover for me if my mom decides to check in on it."

"This weekend is going to be bomb…so do you want to drive or should I?"

Sam looks at the driver's seat and then back at A.J.

"You should…I haven't driven since Jack, so…"

"Sam, I can drive it's not a big deal…are you ready to go?" A.J asks with a smile.

"Let's get this party started…so the concert is at 8, right?"

"Yeah, when we get there we will have plenty of time to get ready and everything…maybe do a little site seeing."

"By the way I found a place where we could stay for free…I called Victoria."

A.J answers Sam when the sit in the car and start driving.

"That's Brooke's mom, right?"

"Yep, I sort of left out the details that mom said but she said she wanted to see me again so whatever."

The two continued to talk as they traveled down the street on their way to New York.

* * *

Brooke and Rachel were sitting on the couch watching TV when Rachel started laughing out of nowhere. Brooke looked at Rachel with confusion.

"What is so funny?"

"Where is Sam?" Rachel asks with a smirk.

"Staying at Alyson's, Rachel you know this."

"No, really Brooke where is she because if she is anything like you the way everybody says she is then where did she really go."

Brooke looked at Rachel and her eyes bulged out of her head.

"She wouldn't do that, would she?"

"She was upset about it a week ago and then the next day she mysteriously lets it all go…I don't think so."

Brooke got off of the couch and grabbed her purse from the table and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To New York."

* * *

**A/N-This is how I needed to end this mostly because I am getting lazy and I didn't want to type anymore plus I have Pre-Calc homework along with Physics and I want to read a few more chapters of The Memory Keeper's Daughter…Until next time…please review…**


	25. Team Victoria

Brooke walks up to her mother's door and knocks. When Victoria answers she is surprised to see her.

"Brooke, I didn't know you were coming."

Brooke walks into the house and takes a deep breath.

"I didn't either…where is my daughter?"

"She and Alex left for the concert a little while ago," Victoria states as she sits down on the couch. Brooke follows her.

"I'm going to kill that girl."

"Brooke, tell me what is going on."

"Okay, let me tell you…Last week, my daughter asks me if she could go to a concert. I asked her where and she says New York, I tell her no and she storms to her room. A week later she tells me she is staying at Alyson Sinclair's house."

Victoria sighs and picks up her drink.

"So, how did you figure out Sam lied to you?"

"Rachel."

Victoria puts her drink down and faces Brooke.

"The druggie."

"Mom, she's clean…she doesn't do drugs anymore."

"I hope you're right."

"I am otherwise I wouldn't allow her near my daughter."

"Agreed…for my next question…how did Rachel know that Samantha lied?"

"She reminded me that Sam is a lot like me, especially in high school…without the whole slut aspect, but when someone would tell me no, I wouldn't have accepted it as fast as Sam seemed too."

Victoria looks at her daughter and sighs.

"I'm sorry Brooke."

Brooke looks up at her mother in surprise.

"What for?"

"If I had known that you said no I wouldn't have told Sam and her friend that they could stay here."

"Boyfriend," Brooke utters.

"Excuse me?"

"You said friend…he's her boyfriend."

"Oh…I definitely would have said no then."

Brooke laughs and Victoria smiles.

"So, when does this concert end?" Brooke asks.

* * *

A.J and Sam are in the car riding home from the concert.

"That was really awesome. I'm so glad I came here with you," Sam says with a smile.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Sam. I had an awesome time too."

"Best time before I am severely grounded."

"What are you talking about babe?" A.J asks.

Sam looks at her boyfriend with a raised eyebrow.

"A.J, my mom is not an idiot. I'm screwed."

"Damn."

"I know."

Sam turns on the radio and a Nickelback song plays.

_I love you and I loved you all along,_

_And I miss you been far away from far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you never go_

_Stop breathing and if I don't see you anymore._

"I really love this song," Sam states.

A.J looks at Sam and smiles.

"So do I."

Sam looks out the window and notices that she is at Victoria's.

"Let's go," Sam states as she steps out of the car.

"What are the odds that your mom even knows?" A.J asks.

Sam smiles at her boyfriend.

"If she is here you owe my twenty bucks," Sam says with a smile.

* * *

A.J and Sam step inside the house and hear a familiar voice.

"Sam, Alex can you come in here for a minute?" Victoria asks too sweetly.

"That's scary," A.J whispers in Sam's ear as they walk into the living room.

"Nope, that is," Sam says as she looks into the eyes of her pissed off mother.

"I owe you twenty bucks," A.J says in a whisper.

"Hello, Samantha," Brooke says.

* * *

Sam and A.J are sitting across from Brooke and Victoria.

"When did you guys join the same team?" Sam asks daringly.

"When did you start lying to your mother?" Victoria states back.

A.J stands up from the couch.

"I think I am just going to grab my bags and drive home, goodbye," A.J states quickly before running out of the room.

"Chicken," Sam whispers as she watches her boyfriend run up the stairs.

"Why'd you do it?" Brooke asks calmly.

Sam shrugs her shoulders.

"Because you wouldn't let me go."

"Of course I wouldn't let you go, Samantha, you have to live with my rules, you may not like it but that's the way it is. Instead you disobeyed them and skipped the state."

"It was fun."

Victoria raises her eyebrow and watches as her daughter stands up and moves to sit down next to Sam and watches as Sam flinches.

"Samantha, you aren't helping your case here."

Sam just shrugs her shoulders again.

"The way I see it, I'm screwed no matter what I say or do so it doesn't matter."

Victoria smiles at Sam's boldness, Brooke just rolls her eyes.

"You are so over dramatic, why is that?" Brooke asks.

"Lightens the mood," Sam says with a small smile.

Victoria and Brooke laugh.

"You're still in trouble. I think Julian should be let in on this by the way, if that's okay with you. I don't want him to step over his boundaries"

"Don't care. I could always use someone on my side."

* * *

A.J walks into the living room with his bag.

"Bye Sam and I'm sorry Brooke."

"It's okay," Brooke states.

"Bye A.J," Sam states.

"I'll call you later," A.J states.

"You won't call her, she will call you," Brooke states seriously.

"I'll wait for your call Sam," A.J states.

Sam walks up from the couch and drags A.J out of the living room.

"You in serious trouble?"

"Probably, but I've been through worse."

"Alright, I should get out of here," A.J states.

Sam shakes her head in agreement and kisses A.J.

"Bye," A.J says as he leaves the house. Sam waves goodbye.

* * *

Sam turns around and sees Victoria and Brooke standing outside of the living room.

"What?" Sam states annoyed.

"Nothing," Brooke says with a smile.

"You can do much better," Victoria states.

"Is that your theme song or something?" Sam says.

Brooke starts laughing as the Davis women make their way back into the living room.

"Davis women deserve the best."

"Yeah, well my last boyfriend died so I think it's a step up," Sam states.

Sam, Brooke and Victoria sit down and stay silent after Sam's last comment.

"You guys, I'm fine, okay? I lost Jack but he is still in my heart. I'm dealing."

Brooke and Victoria nod in agreement.

"Well, I'm turning in. You two can stay as long as you like. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Brooke and Sam say in unison.

Victoria walks up the stairs and Sam yawns.

"Girly, rest up because we have a flight for tomorrow," Brooke states.

"I'm sorry mom."

"I know, but sorry doesn't fix it."

"I know, still, I'm sorry."

Brooke nods her head and grabs Sam's hand.

"Let's get some sleep."

As Brooke and Sam were walking up the stairs Sam decided to ask a question.

"Seriously though, when did you join team Victoria?"


	26. A Pretty Little Ring

**A/N-Sorry I have neglected to update this story. I have tons on my belt right now and I didn't feel like updating this one even though I have an outline for most of this story. Anyway, I decided to get one out so here it is…**

**P.S: Kfordy and Twilight it's definitely your turn…haven't seen your stories in awhile, please update….**

* * *

It's been a few weeks since Sam had disobeyed Brooke and went with A.J to the concert. When Brooke and Sam had arrived home Brooke told Julian everything and what surprised Sam was that Julian went into father mode quickly. He grounded Sam for the first time and Sam was shocked. She got 2 weeks and Brooke added on some other things. Sam wasn't hurt over what Julian did. She was actually kind of proud, but she was still slightly mad that she was grounded.

Rachel is still around. Brooke and she have talked even more and Julian has gotten to know Rachel as well.

With Sam being grounded she spent most of her time with Rachel, which is what she is doing because Brooke and Julian aren't home.

"Alright Sammy, what is going on with you and your boy?" Rachel says with a smirk.

Sam looks at Rachel and shakes her head.

"There is nothing going on with him…yet," Sam says the last part in a whisper.

Rachel looks at the teenager and smiles.

"So, you plan on doing something with him?"

"I'm not sure, but I know that I am starting to fall for him…I might love him."

"You're afraid aren't you?" Rachel asks with a small smile.

Sam looks up at Rachel in surprise.

"How do you know?"

"It was the way you said might…that and Brooke kind of filled me in on what happened with you and that Jack guy."

"He was my best friend. He was my first and I loved him. One day he wasn't there anymore, but now I think I am finally moving on."

"Good for you Sam…your mom has been worried about you."

"I know that, but she wasn't ever in my situation like that. I'm just glad she is here when I need her."

"Brooke is the type of person that would drop everything and help you when you need it. She's a great friend."

Sam looks up at Rachel. "She's also a great mom."

"Hey Rachel, can I ask you a question?" Sam asks hesitantly.

"Sure."

"How come you turned to drugs?"

Rachel sighs and leans back into the couch.

"I took the easy way out. The modeling career is a lot harder than I thought it was going to be and I guess I just got caught up in it all. It was just hard."

"Are you going to do it again?"

"No, I'm not."

"Good."

* * *

Julian walks into a very familiar store. Every day for the past few weeks he walks into the store and looks around, but every time he does he stops and looks at the engagement rings on display, one in particular.

One of the workers walks up to Julian and smiles.

"Are you going to buy it today Julian?" the worker asks.

Julian looks up at the sales woman and smiles.

"Today is the day where I buy that ring."

The saleswoman grabs the ring and walks over to the counter to ring it up.

"I think it's the perfect ring…a princess cut diamond with a dozen little diamonds added to the 14K white gold band…she's a very lucky woman."

Julian shakes his head.

"No, I'm the lucky one."

After paying for the ring the saleswoman hands the ring with a small box to Julian and smiles softly at him.

"Good luck Julian."

Julian nods his head and walks out of the store with a smile on his face.

* * *

Brooke walks into her house and sees Rachel and Sam lying on the couch watching TV.

"What have you two been up to?" Brooke says as she sits down in the chair.

"Nothing," they both reply in unison.

"Uh huh…I'll start dinner," Brooke says as she gets up from the couch.

"Actually mom, can Rachel and I go see a movie?" Sam asks hopefully.

"I don't think so Sam."

"Mom, I know I'm still grounded and everything, but just this once will you let me off so I can hang out…just the movie and then straight home," Sam says with a pleading look.

"Fine you can go," Brooke says. Sam hugs her and runs to her room and gets ready.

"Be careful with her Rach, please."

"No problem Brooke."

* * *

About a half hour later Sam and Rachel leave for the movies leaving Brooke behind to cook dinner for her and Julian.

Julian walks into the house and quickly goes into Sam's room to hide the ring. Sam had already given him permission to hide it in there. A few seconds later after the ring was hidden Julian walked into the kitchen and saw Brooke cooking something that smelled delicious.

"Hey baby, where is everyone?" Julian asks looking around.

"Rachel took Sam to the movies and before you get mad, it's only for the night and after that she is still strictly grounded."

Julian nods his head and kisses Brooke on the lips and then on the neck.

"So, we have an empty house and we aren't using that to our advantage," Julian says with a smirk.

"Why Julian Baker are you trying to seduce me?" Brooke says with a grin.

"Depends is it working," Julian says before attaching his lips to Brooke's pleasure spot.

"Um…yeah, a little bit," Brooke says while turning off the stove.

Brooke kisses Julian on the lips and Julian picks Brooke up off of the floor and she wraps her legs around his waist.

Brooke licks Julian's earlobe and he smiles.

"Make love to me," Brooke whispers before attaching her lips to Julian's.

Julian's response is walking to their bedroom and closing the door behind them so he could grant Brooke's request.

* * *

**A/N-There it is…I'm not sure when the next update will be, but hopefully this fixes everything for awhile. REVIEW!!!**


	27. Alcohol and Trouble

**A/N-Here is another chapter…it's been a few weeks and I apologize.**

**I'm still waiting on Kfordy for a new chapter…it's been awhile. Hopefully I will inspire.**

* * *

Rachel and Sam walked into a house with music blaring and there was alcohol all around.

"Rachel, what are we doing here?" Sam yells over the music.

"I'll only be a minute. Don't worry," Rachel says before walking off.

Sam looks around and sighs.

"That's not what I am worried about," Sam says as she looks around at the guys around her.

Sam walked around the house and looked around. Most of the people were already drunk and Rachel looked like she was talking to some person whom Sam didn't know. Sam leaned against the table when a guy came up to her.

"You want a drink?" the guy asks.

Sam looked at him and then looked away.

"No, I'm just waiting for my friend."

"Come on, just have a drink. Take a load off. Have some fun."

Sam looked at him and sighed.

"I said no. I can get a drink myself."

The guy smiles and steps aside.

"Now that's more like it."

* * *

Rachel was leaning against the wall looking at a man and talking to him.

"Come on man, I need it."

"You don't need anything Rachel. Go home."

"Dave, please."

Dave looked Rachel in the eye.

"You have worked too hard to stop to just start up again."

"Davey, what am I going to do with you?"

Dave smiled.

"You would go thirsty," Dave says as he hands Rachel a drink. Rachel takes the drink and starts to drink it.

* * *

Brooke had her head on Julian's shoulder and was drawing circles on his bare chest.

"I think we should let Rachel take Sam out more often," Brooke says with a smile.

Julian laughs and kisses Brooke's forehead.

"So do I as long as she isn't grounded."

Brooke sits up and pulls the sheets up with her.

"You really do take the whole 'grounding' issue seriously don't you?"

"Well don't you. I remember you telling me what had happened after Sam through that party in your store."

Brooke laughs and lies back down.

"I forgot about that. It was so long ago Julian. I do remember that I grounded her for like 3 weeks."

"What did she do for those three weeks?"

"She bugged the hell out of me," Brooke says with a laugh.

* * *

_Brooke was sitting at the table watching Sam on the couch. Sam was currently upside down and her feet were in the air._

"_I am so bored."_

"_Then maybe you shouldn't have thrown a party."_

"_Hey! You needed people and the store and I got people in the store. I think my actions were completely justified."_

_Sam sits up on the couch and looks at Brooke who had a raised eyebrow._

"_Okay, maybe it was my excuse to throw a damn good party."_

_Brooke sits down next to Sam on the couch._

"_Why'd you do it anyway?"_

"_Nobody cared before. I didn't think you were any different."_

"_But I am."_

"_Yes you are."_

* * *

"That sounded interesting," Julian says.

"It actually was. I mean we talked more in those 3 weeks then when she did when she wasn't in trouble with me. We bonded and it was nice."

The phone ringing brought Brooke and Julian out of there talking. Brooke reached around Julian and grabbed the phone.

"Hello."

"_Brooke, its Rachel."_

"Hey, I thought you were going to the movies…what a minute? Why are you crying?"

"_Brooke, you have to come to the hospital. It's Sam."_

Brooke quickly hangs up the phone and gets out of bed.

"Hurry up and get dressed."

"Brooke, what is going on?" Julian asks as he puts on his pants.

"Sam's in the hospital. We have to go."

Quickly both Brooke and Julian were dressed and out the door.

* * *

Rachel was sitting in the waiting room when Brooke and Julian ran up to her.

"What the hell happened?" Brooke asks.

Rachel looks up at her with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not sure. I screwed up."

"Rachel, what happened?" Julian asks calmly.

* * *

"_What time is it Dave?" Rachel asks._

"_Around 11, why?"_

"_Crap, I have to go."_

"_Call me," Dave says as he watches Rachel run off._

"_Sam, where are you? Sam."_

"_If you are looking for your friend she passed out over there," the guy says as he points to Sam lying on the ground._

"_Oh my god," Rachel says as she runs to an unconscious Sam._

"_Sam, wake up…oh my god. Sam wake up," Rachel says while shaking Sam. When she received no response she yelled. "SOMEONE CALL AN ABULENCE!" _

* * *

Brooke stared down at her.

"You brought her to a party and you let her drink. Are you crazy?"

"Brooke, I'm sorry."

"You haven't changed at all Rachel and now my daughter is lying in a hospital bed because of your damn mistake!"

"Rachel, maybe you should go," Julian says trying to diffuse the situation.

"I'll see her later," Rachel says as she stands up.

"Don't come back Rachel. Pack up your crap and leave us the hell alone."

Rachel looks at Brooke and starts walking away.

"She better be okay Julian," Brooke says as she gets tears in her eyes.

"She will baby, okay. We just have to wait for the doctor and we will find out."

Brooke and Julian sit down in a couple of chairs and wait.

* * *

A few minutes later a doctor comes out.

"Family of Samantha Davis?" the doctor asks.

"We are," Brooke says as she and Julian stand up.

"Relation?"

"We are her parents," Brooke says as she grasps Julian's hand.

"Sam is going to be just fine. Alcohol poisoning is pretty common with teens unfortunately. We are just keeping track of her vitals and she should be fine to go home in a couple of hours. Once the alcohol runs its course. You can see her now if you want."

Brooke and Julian nod and follow the doctor to Sam's room.

* * *

**A/N-There is plenty more to come so keep checking and review please.**


	28. Holding On

**A/N-So, I thought that my story would go longer than this, but to be honest I haven't been in the mood to write anything for this story…I started it during last summer and now I think it has finally come to an end. So, basically I am putting 3 small chapters into one. Welcome to the end! I hope you enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
You know I'll take your hand

A few weeks have passed since Sam had gotten alcohol poisoning. Brooke and Julian weren't very happy with Sam and Sam wasn't happy about it. Sam's punishment was nothing major just a measly grounding, but Sam swore she wasn't ever going to drink again.

It was the first day off of her grounding so Sam and A.J. decided to spend some alone time at his house.

They were currently lying down on his bed and Sam's head was on his shoulder.

"I'm a virgin," A.J whispers into the air.

Sam sits up and looks at him.

"Seriously?"

A.J nods his head.

"Wow…so why'd you just tell me that?"

"Because I love you and eventually I'll be ready and I want that with you."

_When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
no I won't give in  
_

Sam smiles and kisses A.J softly.

"I love you too and I think it's great that you're a virgin. Not many guys would admit that."

"I'm not many guys."

"I want you to know that I won't push."

"Thanks Sam," A.J says with a smile.

_Keep holdin' on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just, stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you _

* * *

"What are you going to do?" Haley asks as Brooke and Haley sit on the bathroom floor of the Scott house.

"I have no idea," Brooke says in a whisper.

Haley turns to Brooke.

"Are you happy about it?"

"A little, but what will Julian think?"

"Brooke, he loves you and this is great news."

__

There's nothing you can say (nothin' you can say)  
Nothing you can do (nothin' you can do)  
there's no other way when it comes to the truth

Brooke sighs.

"I hope so. I hope Julian will be happy about this."

Haley furrows her eyebrow in confusion.

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Because a baby changes everything."

"Just tell him Brooke."

"I have to tell Sam."

"Well she is your daughter."

Brooke smiles.

"Yep, and she's going to be a big sister," Brooke says with a smile as she rests her hand on her stomach.

_So, keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through_

_So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late  
This could all disappear_

_

* * *

_

A.J, Sam, Landon and Alyson were at the river court talking. Sam and Alyson have been getting along great. Even though Sam was grounded Brooke and Julian talk to Alyson.

"Sam, why did you want all of us here?" Alyson asks as she takes a sip of her soda.

"I wanted to hang out with my friends, is that so bad?" Sam asks with a smile.

Landon shakes his head.

"Of course not."

"Oh by the way Julian is proposing to my mom tonight."

Alyson smiles as do the rest of the group.

"Do you think she'll say yes?"

Sam nods her head.

"I hope so, but she has been acting strange recently." Sam shrugs her shoulders.

* * *

_Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side  
I will fight and defend (ah ah)  
I'll fight and defend (ah ah) yeah yeah _

Brooke walks into her house to a sight. There were candles light everywhere and Julian was standing in the middle of the living room with a smile on his face.

"Julian, what is all of this?" Brooke asks in shock.

"I wanted to do this for you. My whole live I thought that I wouldn't find someone to love and I was okay with that but one day I went to a small town called Tree Hill and met Brooke Davis. She was my world and in return I met a great teenager. I fell in love with both of them. In different ways of course." Julian walks over to Brooke and has her sit down on the couch. "The moment I met you I knew that you were the one for me and I haven't thought about anything else since." Julian takes the velvet box out of his pocket and kneels in front of Brooke who has tears in her eyes. "I may not be good at speeches, but if you want to hear all about my love for you I can keep going, but first I have to ask you just one question. Brooke Penelope Davis, will you marry me?"

Brooke nods her head.

"Of course I will marry you. God, Julian, I love you so much," Brooke says as she watches Julian put the engagement ring on her finger. Julian wipes the tears away from Brooke's face and kisses her.

"Brooke Davis soon to be Baker, how do you feel?" Julian asks with a smile.

"Pretty good," Brooke sighs and looks at her fiancé. "Julian, I have to tell you something and I hope you won't take it the wrong way."

Julian's smile fades when he sees the seriousness in Brooke's face.

"What is it?"

Brooke looks at Julian.

"I'm pregnant," Brooke whispers.

_Keep holdin' on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just, stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you _

Silence filled the air and when Brooke looked at Julian he looked as though he had no emotion until a smile filled his face.

"You're pregnant?" Julian asks.

Brooke nods her head.

Julian picks Brooke off of the couch and twirls her in the air and sets her down.

"We are going to have a baby."

Brooke laughs.

"I take it that you are happy."

"I can't describe how I am feeling right now," Julian places his hand on Brooke's stomach. "Soon little one…soon."

_There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
_

**_

* * *

_**

8 Years Later

An out of breath Julian Baker rushes into the hospital room that is filled with a lot of his family.

"What did I miss?" Julian asks as he steps next to his wife and his 8 year old son, Cody.

"Just the birth of your grandson, nothing big," Sam says sarcastically.

Everyone in the room laughs and Julian walks over to Sam.

"What's his name?"

A.J smiles and looks at his father in law.

"Daniel Julian Emerson."

Julian looks at Sam and A.J with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you."

Cody walks over to his dad and tugs at his jacket.

"Daddy, why are you crying?"

Brooke laughs and Julian picks Cody up and sets him on the bed.

"Because your nephew is named after me."

"And Jack," Sam pipes in.

"And Jack."

"I don't get it," Cody states.

"You will later buddy," Brooke tells her son.

_Hear me when I say  
When I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change  
Nothing's gonna destiny_

_Whatever's meant to be  
Will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...._

_La da da da, la da da da da  
La da da da da da da da da _

Alyson and Landon stare at their godson and smile because in 6 months they were going to be parents and A.J and Sam will know what it's like to be a godparent.

"How do you feel Sam?" Brooke asks her daughter.

"Tired," Sam says as she looks down at her son, "but totally worth it."

"He's beautiful," Brooke says with a smile.

"So, Sam what do you plan on doing for the rest of your life?" Alyson asks with a smile.

_Keep holdin' on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you _

"Hold on to anything and everything. I want to be a great mom like the one I have and hope that my son will know what it's like to be in a great family."

"I think he'll know," Brooke says with a smile as she grabs Daniel's hand.

Cody looks over at his sister and smiles when she grabs his hand.

"Come up here little brother and see your nephew."

Cody laughs and climbs on the bed.

"He's so small."

"He'll grow."

Cody looked at Daniel and then back at Sam.

"I'm not your favorite anymore," Cody says sadly.

Sam smiles.

"Cody, I can have more than one favorite, but I can only have one little brother."

"Do you mean it?" Cody asks.

Sam looks up at her parents who nod their head to Sam's statement. They weren't having anymore kids.

"Would I lie to you?" Sam asks as she raises an eyebrow.

"Nope, now it's my turn to hold on."

_There's nothing you can say  
nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through_**A/N-The story has come to an end. I hope it doesn't feel rushed, but if it does I apologize I didn't want it to feel that way. A special thanks to all of you loyal readers and I hope you continue to read my other stories.**


End file.
